Academic Kiss
by Kattfish
Summary: Naruto is failing & his only solution is being tutored by Sasuke. Problems: Naruto's broke & the Uchiha's version of "compromise" is entirely sexual. Will Naruto be able to come to terms with Sasuke's proposal or will he fail? Yaoi. AU. Multiple Pairings.
1. Deal

_**Chapter One : Deal**_

**Warning : _Story_ Contains Yaoi ( Male x Male) Content!**

**Don't Like It Then Press The Back Button! **

**R&R! **

* * *

"Look if you want me to tutor you dobe, I need payment of some sort." Sasuke smirked, leaning back against the window sill. His posture eminated an aura of superiority.

Naruto clenched his fists at his sides, growling up at the slightly taller male. He was always agitated by the mere presence of this man and he didn't know why.

"You know I can't pay you, teme! I'm broke."

Sasuke's smirk widened as a mischeivious gleam lit up his eyes. That was a piece of information he was well aware of but he wasn't going to let the helpless blonde know that.

"Well that's just too bad, usuratonkachi. I guess you're gonna have to tell your parents that you're gonna get kicked out of the Academy."

Naruto flinched.

Damn! If his parents found out they'd kill him!  
His mother would castrate him! And his father would ground him for years! Neither of those options sounded very pleasing..

And aside from that, he wouldn't be able to go to that concert he'd been planning to go to for about a month! There was no way he could miss such an amazing concert, especially since it only happened once every year! HE just had to go!

"Look, I know you want something in exchange for the tutoring, but I don't have any money and I can't ask my parents for it, so how about we make some sort of compromise?" Naruto asked, staring down at the floor.

He couldn't afford to fail due to how much was at stake on his grades. It was probably a bad idea all those times he had slept through class and all the times he had zoned out thinking about ramen, and skipping the "boring" classes probably hadn't helped much either now that he thought about it. He was definitely going to hafta change his school habits... at least until the concert.

"So, yeah.." the blonde mumbled, his sapphire eyes gazing at everything but the other male.

Sasuke stared down at the blonde who was currently biting his lip. The mere thought that he was able to make the tan male unwillingly admit defeat was making him feel quite powerful.

He knew he was desperate but had no money. And that would work for his favor. Everything was going according to plan thus far. He hoped it would stay that way long enough for his plan to follow through.

"Alright then, dobe."

Naruto's eyes lit up as he gazed up at the Uchiha, a smile forming on both their lips.

"Okay. Well what do you want then, Sasuke?" the blonde asked, his smile still plastered to his face.

He honestly hadn't expected the stubborn Uchiha to accept what he had proposed. It was somewhat strange but he wasn't willing to dwell much on it, a once in a lifetime opportunity such as this was not something Naruto was going to pass up.

"Simple really," Sasuke grinned,"I want you to pay me for the first tutoring session with a _given_kiss."

Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth hung open as a devilish smirk splayed across the raven's lips. Had he heard the Uchiha correctly?

"You want me to kiss you?" the blue-eyed male exclaimed. He couldn't believe this. There was no way that the pompous ass had actually said that. No way in hell, right? He was just hearing things.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Leave it to the dobe to be extremely loud.

"Yes, usuratonkachi. That's what I said, and why not say it a little louder. I don't think the people in the rooms in the upper floors heard you." the raven deadpanned.

Naruto's mouth snapped closed and he glared at Sasuke. He could feel the blood pounding in his temples. Somehow he had know that the proposition had been too good to be true.

"Take it or leave it, dobe. It's up to you."

Naruto scoffed and turned away, stomping towards the door. The bastard was crazy if he thought he'd go with a deal like that! He wasn't gay or wanting to participate in any homosexual activity now or ever!

Sasuke's smirk only deepened. He was going to get the dobe one way or another, and he knew the best way to get the moronic blonde to agree.

"So I guess you're _not_gonna pay up? Alright then. Remember to tell your parents." he called out when the blonde reached the closed door.

Naruto stood still, his hand on the handle. Shit. He had forgotten about that little detail..

Sasuke mentally counted to three before the tan boy turned and glared murderously at the black-haired teen. Naruto wondered if failing and getting expelled was better than agreeing to the sick perverts "compromise".

"I _really_hate you!" Naruto seethed, animosity radiating off every fiber of his being. Leave it to the stupid Uchiha to ruin evrything with his stupid presense and stupid "compromise". Goodness, how he hated the bastard.

"I know."

And with that the blonde stomped his way back towards the other teen until he was standing before him, glowering into ebony orbs. If looks could kill Sasuke would've been dead a million times over with how passionate a death glare the shorter teen was giving him.

"This stays between us, teme!" he hissed, trying hard to not sneer in disgust.

He could'nt believe he was going to actually agree to this stupid idea.. It was crazy! But, Naruto had never really been one to _not _do crazy things.

Sasuke nodded, trying to keep a triumphant smirk off his face. He had him in the palm of his hands now.

Naruto sighed then closed his eyes, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. He didn't want to waste another minute more with the jerk.

"Do it then." Those mere three words had his heart pounding away within his body. He blamed it on anxiety cuz what other reason would his heart race for at the thought of being kissed by Sasuke? It was the only logical reasonable thing, right?

"You are supposed to kiss _me_, idiot." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto groaned and looked at the pale teen before him. What difference did it really make on who kissed whom?

"Fine."

Taking in a deep breath, Naruto slowly leaned forward toward Sasuke. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest even more and he could _feel_himself beginning to blush.

It's only a kiss. It's only a kiss. He repeated that like a mantra in his head. But something told him deep down that it was more than that. There were other reason his heart raced, and his face reddened and his palms began to sweat. He didn't dwell on them though.

And then their lips meet for a brief second. For Sasuke, it was the shortest second of his life. Naruto's lips were so soft as they pressed against his. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. But all too suddenly they were gone and he missed the warmth of them and the tenderness. For Naruto, it was the longest second _ever_. It felt like forever that raven's lips were pressed against his. It felt like he could'nt pull away from him fast enough, even though simultaneously he didn't want to.

The blonde teen stepped back away from the Uchiha, flustered and avoiding his gaze. "There you go. Your official kiss. Now you have to tutor me." Naruto said.

"Correction. Now I give you _one _tutoring lesson. If you want more you're going to have to pay for them."

Naruto's face turned bright red in anger. He could feel his blood bubbling with anger. How dare the bastard demand _more_! Was it not enough that he had done _this _to begin with!

"You fucking suck!" he seethed, his words laced with so much venom and loathing. His sapphire blue eyes narrowed vehemently upon the Uchiha, lips curling into an equally venomous snarl.

"We'll get to that eventually," Sasuke could only smirk in triumph. This had been a lot easier than he had previously thought possible!

The blonde's entire being contorted with anger and ill intent at the raven's words. He could not believe what he had just gotten himself into!

* * *

Chapter One Revised!

I lost the original plot. So I have to go back through the chapters i DO have and I'm re-editing them as I go. I'm trying to remember the plot I had but I'm kinda failing. -_-" So I kinda hafta come up with a new one to match what I have already! I apologize for the inconvenience! D:


	2. Arriving

Sasuke rang the doorbell and stood back, waiting impatiently for the door to open.

Today was his first tutoring session with the Naruto, and to say he was excited was the biggest understatement of the year. Uchiha Sasuke was BEYOND excited!

Today was the day he would be able to finally be able to put his plan into action after so many weeks of careful planning.

He smirked to himself, feeling confident and determined as the door opened to reveal a slightly aggravated yet surprised Uzumaki Naruto dressed in casual clothes.

"What the hell are you doing here, teme?" the shorter teen asked irritatedly, one of his eyebrows raised questioningly.

Sasuke frowned. Of course the idiot would forget.

"Have you really forgotten or are you just that dense?"

Naruto growled, clenching his fists at his sides. He SO didn't like this bastard! Always acting superior and insulting him!

"What do you want, teme?" the blue-eyed boy asked, glaring at the taller teen.

Sasuke scoffed,"Tutoring, dobe. Today is our first tutoring session."

The blonde stared dumbly at the raven and Sasuke sighed before stepping past the tan male into the house.

"Hey! What the heck Sasuke!? Get out, teme! It's rude to walk into someone's house uninvited, you jerk!!" he exclaimed, trying to push the older male out, but failing.

"Usuratonkachi, either we do the session NOW or I leave and consider THIS our session and you'll fail and be kicked out of the Academy." Sasuke spoke, removing the blonde's hands from his chest and full walking into the house.

Suddenly a warm hand pressed over the Uchiha's mouth and Naruto's voiced whispered loudly into his ear.

"Shh!! Don't say that aloud, teme! Kyuubi might hear you!"

Sasuke turned to look at the panicky blonde and his lips twisted into a smirk. Slowly he removed the hand covering his mouth and held it tightly, bringing it to his lips.

"And what do I get in exchange for not saying that aloud within the confines of your home?" he whispered, his lips brushing against Naruto's knuckles.

His eyes twinkled mischeiviously as he stared into Naruto's blue eyes as he spoke.

Naruto snarled at the Uchiha and jerked his hand away from his schoolmate as he glared, a blush lightly dusting his tan cheeks.

"You are such a bastard."

Sasuke's smirk only widened.

"Another kiss will do as a fine exchange."

Naruto scoffed and closed the door behind them.

"Whatever. Just don't say that aloud, got it, teme."

Sasuke nodded, his smirk still plastered to his lips.

The blonde took a deep breath and then closed his eyes. Man, he was sure that if this kinda thing kept happening, he was going to turn gay!

"Given?"

But suddenly lips crashed onto his and he gasped at the abruptness. The older boy didn't waste the opportunity given to him and so he pulled Naruto close and let his tongue explored the mouth of the flustered and momentarily shocked blonde. God, he tasted sweet! Immediately Sasuke knew he could easily get hooked to kissing the blonde.

Naruto was momentarily paralyzed as the raven invaded his mouth. But soon he found himself leaning towards the kiss slightly. Abruptly, he remembered just WHO he was kissing though and he pulled away quickly, his face red and his eyes wide.

"You are so gay and you're making me gay." the younger teen mumbled suddenly before turning and walking away, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Sasuke smirked as he followed the blonde through the house.

"Who was it, otouto?" a deep voice asked as they walked into a clean kitchen that smelled of ramen.

Sasuke turned towards the direction of the voice. A person sat at the table, a sketch pad before them as their fingers dragged a pencil across the paper.

It was a male a year or two older than both Sasuke and Naruto with bright red spikey hair that reached shoulder length and piercing red eyes. He also had two lip piercings on each side of his lip.

"It's my classmate, aniki. We're gonna work on a project together." Naruto answered, walking towards the bowl of ramen set on the table.

"Ah. Well okay, whatever." the male answered, slowly looking up.

"Aniki, this is Sasuke- Uchiha Sasuke. Teme, this is my big brother, Kyuubi." Naruto replied quickly, grabbing an empty bowl and taking it to the sink and standing there for a few seconds, looking dumbfounded.

Sasuke frowned and Kyuubi smirked at Naruto's introduction.

"So you're the guy Naruto is always talking about how cool a guy he is but is a total jerk at the same time. And how cute he is and how he wishes it was HIM the guy kissed instead of other girls and how he wants it BAD with the guy." Kyuubi spoke, his lips twisting into a devious smile.

"ANIKI!" Naruto screamed, his face bright red. Damn! He'd forgotten his brother would say something embarrassing like that in front of people! And what made it even more akward and embarrassing was that he had JUST kissed Sasuke!

Sasuke stared questioningly at Kyuubi.

"What?"he inquired, his brow raised in puzzlement.

"C'mon Sasuke!" the blonde squeaked, dashing towards the raven and pulling him along towards his room.

Behind them they could hear Kyuubi laughing hysterically.

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness and plainness of this chapter but it's kinda late (well actually early) and I'm kinda tired but I wanted to add this already cuz I knew if I didn't I'd forget so yeah ^^;**

**Aniki = "Big Brother"**

**Otouto ="Little Brother"**

**Teme= "Bastard"**

**Dobe="Dead-last"/"Dropout"/"Lowest Rank"**

**Usuratonkachi= literally "Useless Hammer" so basically "useless"**


	3. Arousal

**Well this chapter kinda contains sexual themes?? I guess that's what you could call it.**

**Anyways, onwards with the story!**

* * *

"Will you just drop it, teme!?" Naruto growled, glaring down at the Algebra homework set before him on his computer desk.

"It's simply a question, dobe." The Uchiha stated, smirking at the blonde as he scooted his chair closer to him.

Naruto blushed slightly but otherwise ignored the raven moving towards him and tried concentrating instead on the mathematical homework that they were **SUPPOSED TO BE** working on instead. He REALLY hated the bastard, making him "pay" and then **NOT** helping him!

"Just shut the hell up and help me with **TUTORING**. What's the answer here anyways? Thirteen?"

Jeez. He hadn't know that Kyuubi's words would have Sasuke constantly pestering him about the subject of his sexuality. Oh, he was SO getting back at Kyuubi for this!

"Just answer the question, usuratonkachi." the older male said.

"I'm **NOT **gay, Sasuke!" the blonde exclaimed, turning to say that directly to the pale teen's face which was now WAY to close for comfort.

His heart pounded wildly in his chest as the Uchiha leaned his face even CLOSER. Oh God! Was he going to kiss him again!?!? Did the bastard **NOT** know what "personal space" was?!?!

"You're sure about that?" the taller male whispered, his lips lightly brushing against Naruto's.

Naruto nodded slowly, the action causing his lips to brush even more across the dark eyed boy's as his blue eyes glazed over and his face flushed a light shade of pink.

"P-positive. I-I'm not gay."

Sasuke smirked.

"Liar."

Then the small gap between them was closed and their lips meet in a fierce kiss.

Naruto found his eyes involuntarily closing as he leaned into Sasuke's dominating kiss. His fingers twisting tightly into the Uchiha's black hair as the raven deepened the kiss. His tongue swiping across the blonde's bottom lip, asking for admittance which was quickly given. The older teen let his tongue map out the inside of the blonde's sweet orifice as he pulled the smaller teen onto his lap.

Naruto moaned into the taller male's mouth as he felt a bulge form underneath him. God, Sasuke was talented at kissing and the way his fingers were lightly massaging his thighs was sending shivers up his spine.

But soon oxygen became necessary so they broke apart, both panting.

"Sasu-"

Lips crashed onto his again, this time with much more passion than before as cool fingers pulled his shirt up over his head quickly before reclaiming his lips. The Uchiha's tongue plunged into his mouth again and coaxed Naruto's own to twist together in a sensual dance as cool hands caressed his exposed flesh.

The blonde's heart thumped furiously within his chest and he could feel the other teen's heartbeat going as crazy as his own.

Why was he even **ALLOWING** this to happen? He **WASN'T** gay!

Sasuke hands began to fumble with his belt.

He should **REALLY **stop him but Naruto found that he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Naruto." Sasuke breathed, his lips moving to the tan teen's neck.

The shorter boy gasped as the pale teen's moist tongue lapped at his heating skin.

"S-stop, S-Sasuke."

But if anything, the blue-eyed boy's pleas encouraged the raven. His pale finger managed to unbuckle his belt and the sound of the blonde's zipper coming undone rang loudly in the room.

"Naruto~!" a voice called out from behind the door to the room.

Sasuke and Naruto froze. Their hearts stopping in their chest as suddenly the door to Naruto's room opened and there stood Kyuubi, smiling widely.

Naruto's face exploded in heat as he saw his brother's smile faded and his mouth drop open, his eye twitching as he stared at the two teens who had been in the middle of a heavy make-out session.

"OH MY GOD! GAY MAN FOREPLAY!!" Kyuubi hollered, quickly covering his eyes and rushing from the room, squealing like a frightened little girl.

Sasuke scowled at the older boy as he disappeared and slammed the door behind him.

"Moron."

"Oh God!" Naruto groaned, burying his face that was red enough to rival a tomato into his hands.

Sasuke turned to look at him.

"**Kyuubi** **SAW THAT!"**

Sasuke shrugged, his scowl still on his face.

"So?"

Naruto removed his hands from his face and glared at the Uchiha. His face reddened even more due to anger.

"What do you mean **SO!?** My **BROTHER** just saw that!" he screamed, his blue eyes wide and panicky.

Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek in his palm, running his thumb across his skin.

"Well yeah he **DID **kill the mood but who cares if he saw. It's his own fault for not knowing what "privacy" means." the raven said matter-of-factually.

Naruto snarled and rose from his onyx-eyed classmate's lap.

"And it wouldn't have happened if you had stopped when I told you to, teme!"

Sasuke frowned.

"I didn't know you were being serious."

Naruto narrowed his eyes even more.

"Get out."

Sasuke just stared.

"What?"

Naruto clenched his fists, trying to resist punching the Uchiha straight in his pretty face.

"I said LEAVE, teme."

Sasuke stood and rolled his eyes.

"What's your problem, dobe? It's not that big of a deal."

Naruto just snarled and pointed at the door.

"Out!"

Sasuke frowned. This wasn't going as planned.

"Fine, whatever. See you at school tomorrow."

And with that he grabbed his jacket and left.

Naruto let out a deep breath and sat back down in his chair when he heard the front door close.

He stared down at the unfinished Algebra homework.

Damn. He was SO going to fail.

* * *

**Teme - "Bastard"**

**Dobe- "Dead-Last"/"Dropout"/"Lowest Rank"**

**Usuratonkachi- literally "Useless Hammer" basically "useless"**


	4. Denial

"-So he said 'Karin, you don't know anything' and then-"

Sasuke stood up from his chair at the kitchen table and walked to his refrigerator, his head throbbing horribly as he tried to ignore his classmate as she chatted his ear off with her nagging about one of their friends. This was one of the reasons he hated projects that had to be taken home and worked on with partners.

"- and then I said 'Suigetsu, Sasuke's not like that' and he called me a four-eyed conformist! He was being a total ass!" the girl complained, crossing her arms across her chest as she leaned forward on the table, a pout on her lips.

The Uchiha scowled and glared at her. He really hated how she CONSTANTLY talked, especially when he wasn't in the mood to hear her.

"Karin, I don't care. Suigetsu can do and say what he wants." he snapped as he opened up the fridge and pulled out a jug of apple juice.

He was still pissed at how the "tutoring" session had ended with Naruto getting angry about something as small as his brother SEEING them kiss. It was so stupid, yet totally something the blonde would bitch about.

Karin frowned and adjusted her glasses.

"You sure are moodier than usual, Sasuke."

Sasuke snarled at the redhead and slammed the fridge shut.

"Shut the hell up, Karin." he growled, turning and walking away angrily from the kitchen.

Karin stayed behind, her eyes following Sasuke's retreating back as the frown on her lips deepened.

She flinched when she heard a door slam loudly, which she presumed was his room. Her frown turned into a pout when she realized she would have to finish their project alone.

"I bet it's about that kid he always thinks about." she whispered sadly as she softly sketched a small fox on their assignment sheet. She smiled down at her work afterwards.

xxx

Naruto stared murderously at the sheet of paper covered in eraser marks. He had been staring at the blank paper for an hour now, ever since Sasuke's departure.

"I'm gonna fail." he mumbled angrily, clutching his pencil tightly in his right hand.

He couldn't believe what a catastrophe the tutoring session had been.

First of all he'd been cheated out on the deal. Sasuke had made him pay in advance and then he'd even had to give him "extra" payment for secrecy. But in the end the bastard hadn't even shown him how to do the damn Algebra homework they were assigned! So for the past hour, he had been **ATTEMPTING **to do what the Uchiha had failed to teach and every time he tried he failed, and to add insult to injury the entire time he had been trying it had been on problem **ONE!**

"Stupid Algebra." he growled low in his throat.

His hand glided across the empty sheet with the pencil making random lines all over.

Secondly, the teme had taken it onto himself to pester him on his **SEXUALITY, **which was none of the bastard's business whether he was as straight as a metal **POLE** or as curved as a **RAINBOW!** ! Or even if he was **ASEXUAL** OR **BISEXUAL!** Seriously, you'd think the guy had never heard of getting too personal with someone who **DIDN'T** **WANT** **TO GET PERSONAL!**

"Stupid, teme!" he snarled.

His pencil was ground into certain parts of the paper, creating dark areas and shadows.

Thirdly, he had molested his mouth in his quest to find out if he was gay or not! Seriously, **WHO **would do that to people!? It didn't matter if he had liked it or not, the point was that Sasuke had crossed the line by kissing him like that **TWICE! **And that had lead to something that if it hadn't been stopped it might've ended badly for him in the end, while maybe the "during" stage would've been tolerable.

"It's all Kyuubi's fault anyways. Stupid, aniki."

Lines were darkened as others were erased.

And lastly, Kyuubi had seen them kiss! If it had been just a **SIMPLE** kiss he wouldn't had minded **AS MUCH**, he could've EASILY covered it up as practice for a play or the Drama Club. But **NO!** His brother just had to walk in on a **HEAVY **make-out session that he had **SO NOT **wanted to be a part of but had been forced into by a talented tongue and soft lips, and maybe the teme's hands had helped him a little by distracting him.

Naruto sighed and put his pencil down.

"Well, I guess it's not really the teme's fault. I **AM **pretty hot if I do say so myself, so it's only natural that he can't keep himself together around my hotness." the blonde smirked smugly, leaning back in his chair and chuckling to himself.

"I'll just clear things up with aniki so he doesn't tell Pá or Má. Then I'll tell Sasuke-teme that I forgive him." the tan boy smiled, lifting his pencil to his lips.

Everything would work out.

He would convince Kyuubi he was straight, he would get his tutor back, he would pass and make his parents happy, and at the end of all this trouble he would get to go to that concert with his friends!

With those thoughts in mind he was pumped. He righted himself in his seat and glanced down at his sheet.

His mouth dropped open at what he saw sketched on the once blank paper. His eyes twitched as he stared at a pretty elaborate sketch of Sasuke's face smirking at him from the surface of the sheet. His ebony eyes shone even through the paper with confidence and smugness, and the tilt of his lips radiated superiority.

**"Oh GOD! NOOO~! I'm SO NOT FORGIVING YOU FOR THIS, BASTARD! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!! DAMN YOU, TEME!"**

* * *

**Teme - "Bastard"**

**Aniki - "Big Brother"**

**Well here is the 4th chapter! ^^**

**It took me a while cuz i didn't know how to word it.**

**I hope those who read it enjoy it.**

**Reviews are appreciated a lot. So those who review THANKS SO VERY MUCH !**


	5. Fight

When Naruto finally went to find his brother to sort things out, he found Kyuubi sitting outside in their mother's garden. His eyes were closed but his face was tilted towards the clear sky and he was seated in a relaxed pose. His facial features showed calmness and serenity.

An outsider would presume Kyuubi were at peace and relaxed but the blonde knew better.

When Kyuubi was at "peace" like **THIS,** like a **SANE** person, it was when he was most troubled. The only way he would ever be this calm and actually **BE **calm would be if the person he loved most in the world were besides him, and Naruto was **NOT** that person.

Naruto bit his lip, trying to decide whether he should bother his brother or not.

But the decision was made by Kyuubi when he turned to face him, opening one eye to study the younger boy.

"Well? What do you want, otouto?"

Naruto slowly approached his brother and sat down besides him as Kyuubi returned to closing his eyes with his face tilted upward.

There was a nervous aura surrounding the sapphire-eyed boy as he glanced at the older tan male.

"Aniki.. um...about what you saw.." the blonde mumbled, biting nervously at his bottom lip as a light blush dusted his cheeks.

Kyuubi's lips twisted into a smirk, but he remained as still as a statue. Naruto didn't notice though, he was to busy staring sheepishly at the flowers.

"..C-can you **NOT **mention it to anyone....please?" the young Uzumaki continued to plea, his blush growing as he spoke.

"Not mention **WHAT?** That you're gay, like kissing boys, or dating your **TUTOR?" **Kyuubi leered, finally opening his crimson eyes to stare his younger brother straight in the face.

The blue-eyed youth gaped. His mouth opening and closing in surprise, he resembled a fish out of water.

"Didn't think I knew didja, Naruto?" the red-head smirked widely, crossing his arms across his chest.

"**I'M NOT GAY, ANIKI!!" **the flustered boy yelled, his face colouring in embarrassment.

"Oh. So you're not gay but you **DO** enjoy kissing boys and you're dating your tutor who happens to also be a **BOY.**" the taller teen smiled.

"WHAT!? NO!"

Kyuubi's smirk deepened,"So you guys are friends with benefits?"

Naruto was so red he could rival a cherry.

"NO! WE AREN'T ANYTHING!"

Kyuubi's smirked disappeared into a childish pout.

"Damn. I was SO going to use that against you. What a pity. Ah, woe is me." the elder boy sighed dramatically as he held his hands to his chest.

Naruto growled and pounced on his brother, ready to hit him .But his fist made contact with a hand instead of a face. Instantly, their positions were reversed and the blonde was laying face down on the grass, his hands held tightly behind his back as his brother pinned him down.

"You're such a sensitive gay child, Naru-chan." Kyuubi laughed.

"SHUT UP, ANI! I'M NOT GAY!"

"Really? Cuz from what I heard and then witnessed twice, you just might be gay. A closet homosexual, but gay none-the-less, otouto."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"What do you mean twice!? And you were eavesdropping weren't you, you sicko!?"

Kyuubi laughed. He really did loved torturing his little brother, it was so entertaining watching him blush and get angry.

"Well after the door rang I heard you arguing with someone, so I went to see who it was that would irk you as much as I did, and guess what I see?" Kyuubi whispered into his brother's ear, his smirk returning full force as Naruto blushed.

" I see some punk-ass teenager kissing **MY **little brother. I was gonna step in, thinking it was forced but well, I saw that you, otouto were responding rather enthusiastically so I left, deciding it was none of my business. And then after a while that you two were locked together in your room I decided a little check-up wouldn't hurt and well I hear you bitching about some algebra he was supposed to tutor you for and then I hear him ask my little adorable brother if he's gay. And what does said brother do?"

Naruto bit his lip, his face burning with embarrassment and shame. Kyuubi's grip slowly lessened.

"My cute brother tries to avoid the question and when he finally answers he stutters. And what do I see when I walk in to stop the making-out I **KNEW **was happening cuz everything went quiet except for a moan I recognize is **MY **brother's voice?"

Kyuubi let go of Naruto and stood up, pouting down at the blonde, clutching at his chest in mock hurt.

"I see what I had hoped I would **NEVER** see! My little baby brother in the middle of a **heavy** make-out session with his tutor that would've lead to gay sex if **I, **the hero and protector of my otouto's virtue, hadn't intervened!"

Naruto reddened more as he scoffed and rolled his eyes at Kyuubi's "dramatic" speech and pose.

"Shut up, aniki."

The older male merely smiled and held his hand out to his brother.

The younger boy's face was still bright red as the red-head helped the shorter teen up.

"I don't care what you say. I'm not gay... and I'm not dating the teme." the younger Uzumaki mumbled, averting his eyes from Kyuubi's gaze.

"AND I don't like kissing boys!" he added at the mischievous sparkle in the taller teen's eyes.

"Yeah sure. You tell youself that."

Naruto growled.

"I don't see why you can't just admit your gay, Naru-chan. It's SO totally obvious."

"Ani."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his brother.

Kyuubi raised his arms in defeat.

"Okay, okay. I'll drop it."

The blonde smiled.

"Thanks, aniki."

Kyuubi smirked,"But if you don't want me to mention it to, say maybe Má, I want something in exchange."

Naruto snarled.

"Fine! What?!"

Kyuubi smiled widely in victory.

"I'll tell you when I decide what I want you to do."

Naruto shook his head.

"No. Tell me now. It's only fair so you don't go back on your word."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"What? You don't trust your brother?"

"Damn straight I don't trust you!"

Kyuubi sighed,"I can't think of anything right now, otouto. So LATER."

"NOW!"

"LATER!"

"NOW, YOU BASTARD!"

"LOOK, YOU LITTLE QUEER, I SAID LATER!"

Naruto snarled and glared at Kyuubi as Kyuubi glared just as murderously back at Naruto. They continued glaring at each other unblinkingly until a melodic voice called out to them.

"Kyuu? Naru?"

Both brothers' head turned to the direction of the enchanting voice.

"Naruko!"

A beautiful strawberry blonde stood at the open glass door leading from their backyard into their house. Her lips were curved into a dazzling smile as her blue eyes flecked with red landed on the two bickering males.

Their eyes immediately lit up and Kyuubi and Naruto rushed up to meet their sister. They pushed each other and the blonde fell face first as Kyuubi tripped him in their race to reach her first.

"Kyuubi!" Naruko shouted as the redhead pulled her into his arms for a tight hug.

"Naruko! Oh my god, I thought you were never going to come! I was stuck alone with Naruto and his wierd 'friend'! I was so frightened!" Kyuubi exclaimed, burying his face in her hair as mock tears formed in his eyes.

The strawberry blonde scoffed and ignored him as she pushed Kyuubi away, and instead walked over to Naruto.

The younger male was dusting off the dirt from his clothes as he whispered under his breath about a conniving redheaded bastard.

"Your lip is bleeding, otouto?" she whispered, a frown on her lips.

Naruto licked his lips as the tan girl turned to glare daggers at their brother.

Kyuubi scoffed as he rolled his eyes at their sister's glare.

"Little brat had it coming for always trying to steal away **MY** **TWIN SISTER!**"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kyuubi as Naruko laughed and walked back over to the redhead. She linked their fingers together and placed a kiss on his cheek. Kyuubi smiled and pulled her into another embrace.

"Ew! NASTY! You kissed KYUUBI!! Gross!" Naruto gagged, putting his finger down his throat.

The twins chuckled and broke apart as Naruto approached them and they all made their way inside the house.

"What were you two fighting about anyways?" Naruko asked when they arrived in the kitchen.

Naruto stiffened and bit his lip nervously; Kyuubi smirked deviously and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Something I promised our otouto I wouldn't speak of." Kyuubi said slyly, staring at the blonde intently.

Naruto grit his teeth, silently accept the term to their "exchange".

Naruko tilted her head to the side, a look of interest and confusion in her blue eyes as she looked between the blonde and the redhead.

"**YOU'RE REALLY KEEPING A PROMISE YOU MADE??????" **Naruko stated in disbelief, crossing her arms over her ample chest in the similar fashion her twin was doing.

Naruto tried not to burst into laughter as Kyuubi gasped, feeling rather offended.

"**I SO CAN KEEP A PROMISE!" **he snarled, narrowing his red eyes at his twin.

Naruko raised her brows in an are-you-kidding-me manner and Naruto continued stifling his laughter.

"Kyuubi, you have **never EVER** kept a promise to anyone."

"I have!"

"**TO WHOM?"**

Kyuubi opened his mouth the retort but faltered. He stayed silent and Naruko smiled smugly.

"That's what I thought."

"Well I'm keeping my promise to Naru-chan, aren't I!?" he frowned.

"We'll see if you can keep it first before marking it up on you life achievements list."

Kyuubi growled. Naruto rolled his eyes as Kyuubi and Naruko went into a glaring match.

God, his siblings were so weird!

He sighed and left the kitchen and went upstairs to his room, wanting to finish his homework before his parents got home.

"AGH! NO! Naruko! THAT HURTS! AGH! STOP! PLEASE~!!" he heard Kyuubi scream before he heard loud crashes and running.

"COME BACK HERE, TEME!"

Naruto laughed to himself. Kyuubi was SO going to get his ass kicked by Naruko, just like the bastard deserved for eavesdropping on him and Sasuke.

* * *

**Otouto - "Little Brother"**

**Aniki= "Big Brother"**

**Ani = "Big brother"**

**Teme - "Bastard"**

**Well there's Chapter 5! I wanted to introduce the Normal HOME life of Naruto.**

**I find myself absolutely ADORING Kyuubi! XD**

**He's a bunch of things mixed into ONE person!**

**But sadly, i don't know how it will end with him(relationship-wise)**

**Maybe those who read and review could possibly help me?**

**(NO i'm not just saying it for reviews, cuz im NOT a review-whore! Reviews make me happy and make me feel special but I'm not like that)**

**Anyways, reviews are appreciated and so is some like help with Kyuubi's love problems (lmao)**

**I hope those who read it enjoy this chapter! XD**

**Adiós!**


	6. Waiting

**Warning: This Chapter contains lime(?). Boy x boy.**

**If you wish to skip it ignore all the _italicized_ words!**

**Uh, also contains self-pleasure (a.k.a mastrubation) a little AFTER the _italicized _words..**

* * *

Karin knocked on Sasuke's door, opening it slightly so she could peek her head in. She had just finished their project and she wanted to tell her partner so he could see if it meet the "standards" that both he and the teacher had set.

"Sasuke?" she called out into the dark room, flicking the light switch on.

Sasuke laid on his bed, his arm draped across his eyes as his lips curled into a deep frown.

"What do you want, Karin?"

Karin bit her lip. She knew Sasuke wasn't in a good mood at all.

"I finished the rest of our project. I just thought you'd like to know." Karin spoke, her crimson eyes fixed on the unmoving figure of Sasuke.

Sasuke sat up and placed his feet on the ground before he looked at the redhead.

"You really finished?" he asked, arching a brow as he gazed quizzically at her.

Karin nodded, adjusting her glasses as she did so.

"Yeah. It wasn't too much, mainly just coloring some of the line-arts in and cutting some stuff out."

A small smile formed on Sasuke's lips as he stood up and began to approach her. Karin blushed but couldn't look away as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Thank you, Karin." he said, his smile still etched onto his full mouth.

Sasuke's hand reached out and touched her shoulder and Karin gasped. The raven leaned down slightly and the redhead felt her heart stop.

Oh God! He was going to kiss her! Sasuke was FINALLY going to kiss her!

Finally after doing everything in her ability to make the Uchiha notice her she was going to get what she had wanted for a couple of years now! Who would've thought that leaving the raven to brood while she worked on their project would've been the climatic event that would lead to her childhood fantasy being realized!

Karin smiled slightly and closed her eyes, a deep blush spreading across her pale cheeks as she tilted her head up slightly as Sasuke came closer.

This was it! Holy crap was she excited!

"Karin..." Sasuke whispered.

Karin puckered her lips expectantly, her heart thumping like she'd ran a marathon.

"You're blocking the way out. Could you move?" Sasuke stated.

Karin's heart stopped and her mouth hung wide open in shock as her eyes grew as huge as saucers.

**WHAT!?** Sasuke **HADN'T** been about to kiss her!?

Sasuke sighed aggrievedly and decided to bodily move the crimson-eyed female out of his way before stepping into the hallway.

"And what the hell was up with your face? Are you constipated or something, Karin?" the ebony-eyed male inquired, his brow raised questioningly as he spared a backwards glance at his classmate.

Karin's mouth snapped shut, her face flushed as red as her hair as she turned to face her schoolmate.

"I AM _**NOT **_CONSTIPATED!"

Sasuke shrugged indifferently.

"Whatever you say, Karin." he mumbled monotonously.

And then he walked away, heading towards the stairs. Karin adjusted her glasses again before following him, grumbling beneath her breath the entire time about crushed dreams and constipation.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and ignored her.

Girls were just plain wierd and sometimes so hard to understand. That's why he was so glad he was a boy, and also why he was into boys. Well _**ONE**_ particular blonde boy, actually.

With that thought in mind he smirked as he walked towards the kitchen where their project awaited his inspection.

He could fantasize about the blonde dobe later when he was alone and could remedy any _**problems**_ that arose if he chose to make his fantasies play out in his mind.

xxx

"Hm. It's actually pretty decent, I'm amazed. I had expected a total failure to be honest." Sasuke spoke, examining the black poster-board laid out on his kitchen table as a small smirk splayed across his lips.

Karin grit her teeth and smiled forcefully.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

The raven merely shrugged and headed towards the fridge. He reached in and pulled out a bottle of water and threw it at Karin.

"Eek!" she yelped, barely managing to catch it and keep it from smacking her face.

The male rolled his eyes and pulled another water bottle out and closed the door.

"T-thanks." Karin mumbled, a blush lightly covering her pale cheeks.

"Whatever."

The Uchiha then waved his hand, beckoning for the redhead to follow him as he made his way out of the kitchen. The girl obeyed and tagged after the ebony-eyed teen. They arrived at the foyer and Sasuke stood at the door, holding it open.

"Thanks for finishing it, Karin. I'll make it up to you later, but since we're done now you don't need to be here anymore, so if you would please leave." the pale teen stated, looking at Karin in mild annoyance.

Karin frowned, but nodded. This was usually how projects at Sasuke's house ended, with a hasty "good-bye".

"Alright, Sasuke. See you at school tomorrow."

Sasuke kept silent as Karin left and he shut the door behind her.

He frowned as the silence grew. He was home alone now.

He sighed and went back to his room, dropping face first onto his bed and deciding to take a nap while his brother arrived home.

xxx

_"Sasuke." Naruto moaned, clutching tightly to Sasuke's shirt as he pulled said raven into a heated lip-lock, grinding his hips into the taller male pressed against his body._

_Their tongues mingled and caressed each other as the blonde's hands left the Uchiha's shirt to begin fumbling with the buttons of his zipper-less jeans._

_Sasuke moaned into the kiss, exploring every crevice of the tan teen's orifice, reveling in the sweet taste he encountered._

_He didn't remember exactly how this situation had come to pass, all he remembered was the shorter male asking him to tutor him, although he would pay him __**normally**__ now that he had money. Sasuke had been rather disappointed but when he had agreed, Naruto had started dragging him into an empty classroom before pushing the pale teen onto the teacher's desk. _

_From there the blonde had began kissing him, showing dominance over him that the Uchiha had felt was a bold action to take against him since __**HE**__ was the dominant one, and so he had done what had seemed appropriate. He had reversed their positions and taken the lead in this sexual escapade that he had __**SO**__ wanted and been waiting for for __**years!**_

_Naruto's hand slipped into Sasuke's jeans and wrapped around his throbbing flesh, causing the Uchiha to groan and pull away from the blonde's addicting lips._

_"N-naruto." he panted as the tan male began to slowly pump his length._

_God, his hands felt __**SO**__ good on him!_

_"Does this feel good, Sasuke?" the smaller male purred into the ebony-eyed teen's ear, licking a small path from his ear to his jaw._

_Sasuke moaned again as the pace on his cock speed up as he thrust into the hands holding him and the blonde began to nibble lightly on his jaw before moving to his lips._

_"Sasuke, I-I want you to fuck me hard and rough after this." the younger boy whispered shyly against the Uchiha's lips, his face darkening with a deep blush as he gazed deeply into the older boy's dark eyes._

_Damn! If he had thought he were hard before, well those words leaving the blue-eyed male's lips made it an understatement! He was far __**beyond**__ hard and he was about ready to burst!_

_Suddenly, the hand that had been bringing him close to completion was pulled way. Sasuke groaned at the loss, but then Naruto smiled sheepishly at him._

_"I don't want you to come yet. Besides, I-I wanna try something." he mumbled, biting his lips as he spoke and his eyes glanced down at the raven's protruding erection._

_Sasuke grit his teeth, knowing what the tan male wanted to try._

_Sasuke nodded, not trusting his voice to keep steady as he moved off the blonde and sat in the teacher's padded chair. Naruto smiled, a small fang protruding from his mouth as he kneeled before the Uchiha, gazing up at him through hooded sapphire eyes._

_Hesitantly the shorter boy reached out and wrapped his hands around the base of the onyx-eyed teen's cock, causing the raven to stifle a groan._

_Naruto smirked before leaning in and curiously licking at the tip of Sasuke's length. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and moaned, his hands clenching on the arms of the chair as the blonde's hot wet mouth enclosed his heated flesh._

_"Naruto." Sasuke huffed, his mind hazing due to the ecstasy of his length being encased in warmth over and over again as the blonde bobbed his head slowly._

_He knew the boy had never done this and wanted to try it, but the pale teen knew he wouldn't last long and besides, he wanted to be buried inside the tan male already!_

_At that moment, the blue-eyed teen took the initiative to deep-throat him, relaxing his throat around the Uchiha's length as he swallowed a few time consecutively, trying to adjust and take in as much as the taller teen as possible._

_"Naruto. Uhn! S-stop."_

_The blonde pulled away slowly, his brows furrowed in worry as a thin line of saliva dribbled down his chin which he quickly wiped at. Sasuke closed his eyes and attempted to get his breathing under control._

_"Did I do something wrong, Sasuke?" the smaller male asked, his eyes getting teary as he gazed at the Uchiha._

_Sasuke opened his eyes and glanced at Naruto, cupping his face in his hands before kissing him deeply. His tongue slipping between the tan teen's parted lips as he pulled the younger teen up onto his lap. When they pulled away, there was a blush staining the blonde's cheeks as his eyes clouded over with lust. _

_"No. You didn't do anything wrong, but I just __**need**__ to be inside you already."_

_A mischeivious smile stretched across the blonde's lips as he removed himself from the raven's lap, the black-haired male watching him the entire time like a hawk. The shorter boy turned his back to the Uchiha and glanced over his shoulder to pin him with a foxy grin._

_"Well then c'mon and take me, __**sensei**__." he whispered huskily as he leaned over the teacher's desk they had previously been on and stuck his ass out towards the aroused elder teen._

_Sasuke could feel himself harden more at the sight before him. Damn dobe._

_In the blink of an eye he was behind the younger teen, pulling down the blonde's slacks and orange boxers in one swift tug as he pushed the teen down roughly. _

_"I want you to take me like this, Sasuke." Naruto mewled, biting his lip as he felt a finger press against him, but not yet in._

_"What do you have to say then, dobe?" Sasuke smirked, whispering the words into the tan male's ear._

_The younger teen whimpered, only arousing the Uchiha even more._

_"Please take me, Brother!" Naruto cried, pushing back against the digit pressed against him._

_"What?" Sasuke asked, his brows furrowed in confusion._

_Did the dobe just call him "brother"?_

_"Please, I __**really **__want this! Otouto!" Naruto continued mewling, his voice slowly changing into that of his older brother's._

_"Sasuke!" _

xxx

As Sasuke's eyes shot open and he jerked out of unconsciousness, the door to his room swung open and his brother Itachi stood at the doorway.

"Sasuke, did you eat already before going to take a nap?"

Sasuke rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock set besides his bed.

6:23 p.m.

Damn! That dream had **ONLY **lasted about 17 minutes! And he could feel the painful evidence of that dream throbbing between his legs.

Silently thanking the gods that he had chosen to nap **face-DOWN,** he turned to gaze at his big brother.

"No, aniki. I didn't."

Itachi smiled.

"Good. Get rid of your little "problem" then come downstairs to help me cook something up. Mother and Father will be home within an hour."

Sasuke's pale cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as he narrowed his eyes at his alarm clock, pouting slightly.

"Fine!" he huffed, refusing to met his brother's gaze and mocking smile.

"Hurry up then, otouto. I'll give you five minutes."

And with that Itachi retreated from the room, his smirk still in place as he closed the door behind him.

Sasuke sighed and sat upright with his back against the headboard.

His brother always seemed to know what was going on with him, and at times like this it was **VERY** embarrassing and disturbing.

Involuntarily he thought of Naruto's brother, Kyuubi. Then that thought lead back to the dobe which in the end lead to the dream he had just had.

He felt himself grow hot at the images of the dream and he couldn't suppress a growl as he released himself from his jeans and hesitantly wrapped his hand around himself.

Replaying the images from his dream before he had been rudely awoken, he began to remedy his "problem" as his hands moved against his own flesh.

Damn! He really needed to claim the dobe already!

Flashes of Naruto taking him into his moist warm mouth filled his mind as his tempo increased. He could feel that he was almost there.

He began to pant as sweat began to cover his skin.

The image of Naruto begging him to take him and pound him into the desk was what had Sasuke crashing over the edge and into his orgasm.

"Naruto!" he exclaimed, gritting his teeth as his release spilled from his body as his muscles contracted.

He sat there silently afterwards, basking in the post-climatic glow as he smiled to himself slightly.

Sasuke heard footsteps before there was a knock on his door.

"Hurry it up, otouto." Itachi called out, before footsteps were heard receding from the door.

Sasuke stood and pulled his soiled clothes off before pulling on some grey sweatpants and a simple white t-shirt. He headed out towards the stairs after throwing his ruined clothes into his dirty laundry hamper.

As he made his way into the kitchen only two thoughts occupying his mind.

And one of those thoughts was that he really needed to find a way to make his dreams a reality and **QUICKLY **cuz he didn't really want his right hand to be his best friend, and also to find out if the blonde dobe **WOULD** beg to have him screw him hard and rough.

Smirking, Sasuke stepped into the kitchen, ready to help his brother make dinner.

* * *

**Sensei- "Teacher"**

**Dobe="Dead-Last"/"Dropout"/"Lowest Rank"**

**Otouto - "Little Brother"**

**Aniki= "Big Brother"**


	7. Dinner

Sasuke sat at the table, across from his older brother whose back was towards him. His chin rested in his hand as he watched in distaste as his brother slathered chocolate icing over a chocolate cake.

"Sasuke, quit making that face. Just because you dislike sweets doesn't mean I can't enjoy them." Itachi spoke, his hands still moving to spread icing evenly across the chocolate cake with the spoon.

Sasuke scowled, and looked away from his brother. Of course Itachi would know he would be staring in disgust at him when he was making anything sweet.

"I just don't get what's so great about sweets.. They suck. They're too _**sugary." **_

Itachi chuckled lightly as he finished with the icing and turned to look at his brother.

"When you eat sweets the _**right way**_you'll know just how great they are. And it's also just cuz you're a bitter person." he smirked, placing the icing covered spoon in his mouth ans sucking the chocolate off.

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes, a small smile splaying across his lips.

"Says the guy whose never shown emotions _**outside **_the house. And what do you mean _**the RIGHT WAY**_? You make it sound sexual!"

Involuntarily he thought of Naruto covered in chocolate, and although he hated sweets, he knew he wouldn't mind licking all the sweetness off of the blonde boy if it meant seeing him naked and being able to touch him.

Sasuke felt himself getting aroused so he tried diverting his thoughts.

"Exactly." Itachi's lips curved into a knowing smile around his spoon.

Sasuke scowled as his older brother shrugged and turned back around to add chocolate-covered raspberries to the cake.

Sasuke's face of disgust returned to him.

"Uy! You are a serious chocoholic, you know that, aniki?"

Itachi shrugged.

"What can I say? I like chocolate, unlike you, otouto, because like I said before you're bitter, not sweet."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again, returning to his previous position with his chin resting in his palm as he leaned on the table.

"You aren't sweet, nii-san."

"Sweeter than you." Itachi retorted, standing back to admire his chocolate cake.

"Tch. Says who?"

"All the lovers I've had." the older Uchiha said, turning to gaze at his younger brother.

Sasuke raised his brow.

"We all know you've never been with a girl, much less a collection of 'em. If you had, Tou-san would've been checking this girl's entire background to see if you should marry her."

Itachi's eyes glittered mischievously.

"Who ever said they were girls?"

Sasuke gaped, his face twisting into one of shock.

"**You've slept with **_**GUYS!?"**_

Itachi tried to keep his straight face but failed as he burst into laughter at the look on Sasuke's face. Oh God, his brother was so gullible! And these rare moments when he showed emotion were always so interesting.

"Itachi!!" Sasuke hollered, his brows furrowed in anger as his lips curled into a snarl, realizing his brother had been messing with him. He hated when he did that, although he was somewhat glad that Itachi was serious and not joking all the time, making occurrences like this rare and memorable to their relationship, but of course neither would ever admit it aloud.

Itachi wiped the tears from his eyes as he held his sides, trying to control his laughter.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. It's just that you should've seen the look on your face! It was priceless!" the taller teen gasped out in between his fit of laughter.

Sasuke growled angrily and glared murderously at Itachi.

After finally calming down, the elder Uchiha smiled lopsidedly at his brother.

"Anyways, have you finished your homework?"

Sasuke nodded and continued glaring at the raven.

"Alright then. Dinner is ready so help me set the table. Kaa-san shall be home soon."

"Whatever. **I **get to serve her her food then." Sasuke replied, standing up to help as Itachi frowned as he popped a chocolate covered raspberry in his mouth.

He shuddered. Ugh! He hated sweets!

xxx

"Naruto, could you get the garlic bread from the oven please?" Naruko said as she served pasta onto black square plates and passed them to Kyuubi, who in turn placed them on the table.

"Yeah! I got it, Naruko!" Naruto answered, opening the oven and reaching in to grab the tray.

But when his fingertips touched the tray he got burned, since he didn't use the rag Naruko had placed on the oven handle for such occasions.

"Ow!" Naruto yelped, sticking his fingers into his mouth, trying to soothe the burning pain.

"Naruto!" the twins gasped. The strawberry blonde handing the final plate to the redhead as she pulled the blonde towards the sink and flipped the tap water on.

"You're such a moron." Kyuubi sighed as Naruko held their younger brother's hand under the running water.

Naruto glared at Kyuubi.

"Shut up, Kyuu!" both blonds snapped simultaneously.

Kyuubi frowned and huffed, turning his back to the blonds to place the plate of pasta on the table, pulling his black cellphone from his front pocket afterwards.

He flipped it open as Naruko ripped a small piece off the aloe plant their father kept on the window sill in front of the sink and slathered some of the sticky clear substance on Naruto's scorched fingers.

"Pá will be home in like less than 5 minutes." Kyuubi announced, closing the phone and pocketing it.

Naruko nodded as she reached into a cabinet and pulled out a box of band-aids.

"Okay. Can you get the bread out then, Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi grabbed the rag and reached into the oven to pull out the bread as the strawberry blonde put bandages on the small blonde's fingers.

"There! All better!" she smiled, letting go of the blue-eyed male's hand.

"Thanks, aneki."

"You're welcome, otouto."

The blondes shared a smile as Kyuubi placed the bread on a separate plate and in the center of the table.

"Done." Kyuubi stated, running a hand through his wild red hair.

Abruptly they heard the front door open and Naruko beamed.

"Tou-san's home!" Naruto squealed, excitement radiating off of him as he rushed from the kitchen to reach their father.

The twins just smiled and shook their heads.

They could both agree that their little brother was strange. He loved hugging their father and being the first to greet him.

xxx

The Uchiha brothers had just finished setting the plates on the table when they heard footsteps before hearing the voice of their mother.

"Sasuke? Itachi?"

Sasuke smiled broadly and a small smile spread across Itachi's face as their mother Mikoto appeared at the hallway.

Her pale face lit up as she saw her children. Her black eyes glittering with love as a smile graced her lips.

"Sasuke and I have prepared dinner, Almond Trout, a French cuisine we know you've been dying to try. We also knew you would be tired when you arrived home so we took the initiative ." Itachi explained, reaching out and grabbing their mother's hand and guiding her to the table.

Mikoto smiled, her dark eyes shining with adoration. She really did love her sons so much, and at moments like these it made her feel like the luckiest woman alive.

"That's so considerate. Thank you both so much, although you didn't have to."

Sasuke smiled and pushed the chair in when his mother sat down.

"Nonsense, we would do anything for you, Kaa-san" Sasuke replied, kissing his mother's cheek tenderly.

It was then that the siblings noticed there father was missing still.

"Where is Father?" Itachi questioned, glancing at the hallway.

"He said he wouldn't be able to make it on time for dinner today because he had a lot of work to finish tonight." their mother sighed, a frown on her lips.

Sasuke sighed.

"Again?"

Sometimes their father was busy helping keep the family company in order, so he didn't always get to eat with them and although he was missed they didn't dwell on him much since his absence around the house was a normal thing.

"You know the business takes up a lot of his time, Sasuke. He does it to keep us all clothed, fed and happy so please don't start, honey."

Sasuke frowned, and bit his lip.

"But his absence is affecting his familiarity within his own family, Mother." Itachi replied, a frown stretched across his mouth as well.

They all stayed silent, knowing the statement was true.

"He means good, and he only becomes alienated from his family if his _**family**_ drifts away from _**him**_, Itachi.."

Itachi remained silent before Sasuke sighed and began serving them their food.

"You're so sweet, Sasuke." Mikoto praised as Sasuke finished serving the meal.

Sasuke smirked towards his brother at his mother's words.

"Told you I wasn't bitter."

Itachi rolled his eyes and grabbed a bottle of wine from the freezer's ice-box, passing it to Sasuke before sitting in his seat once more.

"Both my boys are sweet. Neither one of you is bitter." Mikoto chuckled lightly.

Sasuke scowled,"Itachi is as bitter as an old man, Má. You just don't know it cuz he doesn't show it at home cuz _**YOU **_are here. And cuz he's a mommy's-boy."

Mikoto raised her brow.

"Really? I think Itachi is quite expressive outside of the house, and doesn't that make you a mommy's-boy too Sasuke?"

Itachi laughed softly as he shook his head and Sasuke scoffed.

"He's not., and no. I'm not, I have some dignity when it comes to denying my mother her wishes, you know."

The two elder Uchiha's raised their brows.

"Sweetie, who are you trying to fool? You or Yourself?" Mikoto joked.

Sasuke scowled.

"Otouto, you obey Kaa-san more than _**I**_ do."

Sasuke shook his head in denial and pouted slightly.

"I do **not!**"

Mikoto and Itachi both smirked.

"Okay then, you don't, sweetie."

The youngest Uchiha rolled his eyes as he poured some of the wine into his mother's wine glass, which she accepted with a beautiful smile and into Itachi's and was about to pour some into his own when his mother's melodic voice stopped him.

"Sasuke, darling, you're far too young to be drinking wine."

Sasuke frowned, but put the bottle of Chardonnay down in the middle of the table.

"But, since we are eating a meal that goes best with wine, you could drink _**half**_ a glass, if you wish to drink some."

Sasuke smiled and served himself some wine.

"Thanks, Kaa-san."

xxx

"Tou-san!" Naruto yelled, as soon as he saw his father, Minato standing at the door.

The older blonde glanced up in time to brace himself when his son threw himself at him.

"Oomph!" he grunted, catching the smaller blonde while barely maintaining his balance.

"Naruto, you need to stop doing that. I'm not as young as I used to be and you aren't as small either." Minato laughed, pulling away from Naruto's hug to ruffle his son's blonde spikes so similar to his own.

The younger rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I'm not _**that**_ big, Pá!"

Minato chuckled and ruffled his hair again.

"Yeah, Pá, Naru-chan isn't that big." Kyuubi's voice drifted from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned and a smile began to form on his lips but was crushed by Kyuubi's next words.

"I mean he's _**barely**_tall at all! Naruko is taller than this pipsqueak." the redhead smirked, crossing his arms across his chest while he pinned the young blonde with a smug stare.

The tan boy snarled at Kyuubi, and the elder blonde placed his hand on the shortest male's shoulder.

"Kyuubi, stop pestering your brother." Minato warned, his voice clear with authority.

Kyuubi frowned, and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Tou-san." he replied with a smile, turning and begining to walk away as he glanced back over his shoulder,"By the way, Naru said to get over there cuz dinner is ready."

Minato nodded and followed as Naruto walked besides him.

When they arrived at the dinning room, Kyuubi was seated and playing with his phone as Naruko served drinks.

"Tou-san! Sit down! You too, Naru-chan." she commanded. The two blonds immediately obeyed and took their seats.

"Where's, Mother?" Kyuubi asked, placing his phone back into his pocket.

Minato shrugged as he smiled at his daughter when she placed his glass before him.

"Kaa-san didn't tell you at all when she was coming home?" Naruto asked, a frown on his face.

Minato sighed and rubbed his temples.

"No. But I think she's at a friend's house possibly. The Harunos maybe. I honestly don't know for sure though."

Everyone was quiet as a silence fell over them.

The thought in all their minds was: Where would she be at this hour?

The silence hung there for a while before Kyuubi broke it.

"What if Kaa-chan is cheating on you, Pá?" he stated bluntly.

All three blonds flinched simultaneously.

"Kyuubi!" his twin snapped, glaring at him and then looking at her father, whose blue eyes were fixated on the table cloth.

"It's what were _**ALL **_thinking okay, so don't yell at me just cuz I voiced it out, Naru." the redhead snarled.

Naruko turned back to stare at Kyuubi and then they went into a glaring match as Naruto looked from them to their father.

"Tou-san?" Naruto whispered, reaching over to place his hand on his arm.

Minato gave him a weak smile.

"I'm fine, Naruto."

"Pá, don't lie!" Kyuubi hollered, standing up and glaring down at the blonde man.

Minato scoffed and ran a hand through his blonde spikes,"I'm not lying cuz I **AM** fine."

Kyuubi's glare intensified and Naruto and Naruko knew that this wasn't going to be pretty. Dinner was going to end a disaster like it always did when their mother's whereabouts were the subject of discussion at the table when she didn't show up for dinner.

"Bullshit."

Minato's eyes narrowed on his son.

"You're fucking lying through your goddamn fucking teeth!"

"Watch your language, Kyuubi!" Minato chided, his teeth clenched.

The redheaded teen grit his teeth together as well and sat back down.

Father and son glared at each other from across the table.

"You know it bothers you, yet you try to act like it doesn't. What kinda bullshit-"

"LANGUAGE!" Mianto yelled.

"-is that!? Why can't you just be a man and deal with the fact that your wife might be going around _**fucking-"**_

"KYUUBI!" Naruko barked.

"- other men behind your back!!"

Minato sighed and closed his eyes tightly, his fists clenched on his lap.

He didn't like to think of the possibility that his wife _**WAS**_ cheating on him. It made things unbearable for him, but he couldn't deny that his son might be right, although he tried to pretend he was possibly wrong and that his wife wasn't doing that behind his back. But at times like this, it was difficult to continue pretending that he was fine.

A silence filled the room as everyone sat awkwardly in their seats, the tension thick in the air, waiting for the correct spark to start a disastrous fight.

Again it was Kyuubi who broke the unwanted silence.

"Tou-san, you need to talk with Kaa-san to-" he began but was interrupted by a loud voice.

_**"ENOUGH!"**_

They all turned to look with shock at the short enraged blonde.

Naruto never yelled when there was a fight between Minato and Kyuubi, he would usually just leave and give them both the cold shoulder until he felt they were forgiven.

"You never know when to _**STOP **_do you, Kyuubi!? You always have to keep going, even when it's hurting people, don't you!?"

Kyuubi snapped out of his shock and snarled at his younger brother.

"You always just keep going and hurting Pá's feelings! What kinda crap is that, aniki!? He's never gone and kept reminding you of all the _**BAD**_ things in **YOUR **life has he!? Why do you always insist on talking about Mother when Tou-chan isn't feeling well!?" Naruto screamed, his eyes burning with tears of anger.

He hated when they fought. It hurt to see two of the people who he cared for most in the world almost come to blows over a subject they both knew hurt all of them.

Kyuubi's angry expression fell so suddenly and was replaced by something else before being covered under a look of calm. The crimson-eyed teen grit his teeth again then stood up, before he walked out of the kitchen, everyone watching his retreating back and frowning deeply when they heard the front door open then close without a slam like Kyuubi's outburst were prone to end with.

xxx

"-and tomorrow you have a meeting with the heir of your future business transactions. And after that you're free for a week to do as you please, Itachi." Mikoto said, smiling as she took a sip of her wine.

Itachi nodded and smiled at his mother.

"Alright. That's good to know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Do we always have to discuss the Uchiha Corp. at dinner?"

Mikoto chuckled mirthfully. Alcohol always did make her more happy and talkative than usual.

"Alrighty then, what do you wish to discuss instead, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged and thought about it. He didn't really know what to discuss with his mother besides possibly his love interest Naruto, although that would be akward. And his social life was lacking since last week cuz Suigetsu and Karin had gotten into a fight. His academic life was boring cuz he was passing all his classes with ease so all he did in class was plot ways to seduce Naruto.

Itachi smirked slightly as he took a bite of his cake as his brother continued thinking.

"The only thing that seems to hold dear little Sasuke's attention lately seems to be a crush of his." Itachi spoke, a smile on his lips as Sasuke glared daggers at him while their mother's eyes lit up and she leaned forward towards Sasuke, her interest piqued.

"Ooooh! Whose the lucky girl?" Mikoto asked, her head tilted to the side in a childish way.

Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

His mother didn't know he was into guys, well _**ONE **_guy. Actually no one in his family knew about that, although he suspected Itachi might know since he always seemed to know everything.

"It's no one, Mother. Aniki is just being wierd."

Mikoto pouted childishly and sat back upright in her seat.

"Why won't you tell me Sasuke? Don't you love your Kaa-chan anymore?" she whimpered, tears gathering in her eyes.

Sasuke looked away, knowing that if he looked at his mother he'd fall for the fake tears she always made to make them do as she wanted.

"I don't like any girl, Má." he replied, gazing at his brother who continued smirking away as he ate more of his cake.

Mikoto caught the hidden meaning.

"Well then.. whose the lucky boy?" she continued, crossing her arms across her chest sternly.

Sasuke sighed, feeling his resolve weaken.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

His mother perked up at the small information she was given.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Sounds exotic." she said, smiling widely.

Sasuke blushed at the word "exotic", the word alone making him imagine Naruto doing _**erotic**_ things.

Itachi's brow raised in question but he didn't comment and instead took another bite of his cake.

"How did you two meet?" she questioned, her eyes blazing into Sasuke's dark eyes.

She wanted answers and she knew her son's resolve had diminished.

Sasuke looked away and instead focused on his wine glass.

"At school. I've know him for years."

"What's he look like?" Itachi asked curiously, leaning forward like Mikoto did. For some reason the name sounded very familiar to him, but he was unsure why.

"Blonde hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and not really tall but he does reach to about my eye level, maybe a little past that."

Mikoto smiled fondly at her youngest son. She had always known that Sasuke wasn't one to easily become infatuated, so she knew this boy meant something to her youngest son.

"You picked your total opposite in looks."

Sasuke smiled slightly, his eyes hazing over.

"He's really beautiful."

"What's his personality like, dear?"

Sasuke's eyes slowly became lighter as he continued to speak about Naruto.

"He's outgoing, kinda loud, a little hyper, and kinda slow at Algebra. But he can talk to anyone and they'll open up whether they want to or not, it's like he has this special gift or something. He just radiates warmth and makes you feel like you mean something, I guess that's why he has a ton of friends. He's athletic too."

Mikoto and Itachi shared a sly smile as they glanced at each other then back at Sasuke. It was so obvious to them that he was in love with this Uzumaki Naruto.

"Again the total opposite. Hm.. I want you to bring this boy over. I'd like to meet him." the Uchiha female announced, smiling sweetly at Sasuke.

Sasuke blanched.

"What?"

Mikoto continued smiling.

"I want you to bring him here. I want to meet him."

Sasuke frowned and shook his head.

"He'd never willingly come to my house, Mother." he replied with a hint of sadness lacing his voice.

Mikoto frowned.

"Sasuke, have I taught you nothing?"

Sasuke stared at her, confused.

"What she means otouto, is bribe him into coming here. And if bribing doesn't work, resort to blackmail." Itachi explained, standing up from his seat.

"Exactly!" Mikoto exclaimed happily as she placed her hands together in glee.

Sasuke frowned.

Did his mother really just suggest to him to resort to blackmail and bribery to get what he wanted?

"Well, pick up your plates and put them in the sink. Itachi you wash them and I'll put everything away. Sasuke go on and do whatever it is you wish to do before you go to bed. And remember! I want to meet this boy tomorrow afterschool!"

Sasuke knit his brows in confusion but nodded.

"Goodnight, Kaa-san." he said, kissing her cheek before turning to leave the kitchen,"Goodnight, ani."

"Goodnight, otouto."

"Goodnight, Sasuke"

And with that he went to his room to get ready for bed. His mind thinking of ways to get the blonde to visit after-school tomorrow.

* * *

**Aniki / Ani / Nii-san = "Big Brother"**

**Aneki = "Big Sister"**

**Otouto = "Little Brother"**

**Kaa-chan / Kaa-san = "Mother"**

**Tou-chan / Tou-san = "Father"**

**Sorry the Chapter is SOO long. -_-'**

**But well, yeah this is a normal Family Dinner for both Sasuke and Naruto.**

**Ironic isn't it?**

**Sasuke is all happy and laughing and Naruto is angry and sad.**

**Well, I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjpyed writting it. **

**Au Revior**

**:D**


	8. Morning

_Kyuubi stood before Naruto, glaring down at him._

_His crimson eyes magnifying the anger radiating from his eyes towards his younger brother, making him look feral and cruel. His lips were set in a snarl, peeling back to reveal his teeth and causing his piercings to catch the light, gleaming on each side of his mouth like sharp fangs. His wild uncombed red hair only added to his animalistic appearance. His tensed frame with his shoulders squared and his fists clenched at his sides fueled the statement._

_Naruto shrank back and whimpered at the deep growl that escaped the redhead's throat._

_His sapphire eyes shone with fear and agitation, making the smaller boy look weak and puny compared to Kyuubi's tall and lithe muscular frame. His lips quivered and the blonde bit down on them, trying to stop them from trembling but failing. His blonde hair fell around his face in an innocent angelic way, making him look like a lot younger than his actual age. And his hunched trembling body only assisted in clarifying that statement._

_"Kyuubi I didn't mean t-" the small boy began before Kyuubi's eyes narrowed murderously, efficiently cutting him off. _

_Kyuubi's lips curled into a smile, his eyes glittering strangely as he looked down at his brother's submissive demeanor. He reached his hand out to cup his baby brother's soft cheek, marveling at the softness of the tan skin beneath his fingers as they traveled to his throat and stayed there, making random patterns on the soft flesh._

_"Otouto. You have very soft skin, almost feminine." he joked, laughing lightly._

_Naruto whimpered and his face started turning red as he placed his own hands over Kyuubi's._

_"S-stop! An-aniki!" the tan boy gasped out._

_Kyuubi frowned. _

_"Stop! Please!"_

_What did he mean 'stop'? He wasn't doing anything bad, unless he meant the physical contact? But even then all he was doing was tracing patterns over his skin... Or did he mean the teasing?_

_"Aniki! Stop!!PLEASE!" the blonde panted, tears beginning to flow down his face._

_Kyuubi was really confused now. Why was his brother crying? Was his touch really that horrible to withstand?_

_"Stop! Stop! Please!" Naruto continued to gasp out._

_"Stop what?"_

_Suddenly, Kyuubi realized he was on the floor hovering over his younger brother, now a small child and not just a short teen-aged boy. His eyes widened in shock and horror as he realized his hands were clasped tightly around his little brother's neck as Naruto gasped for air, his tiny body writhing beneath the red-eyed male's grip._

_He pulled his hands from the little child's neck and stared in mortification at his own hands._

_Had he __**REALLY**__ been doing that?!? Had he __**REALLY **__unconsciously attempted to __**murder **__his sweet innocent baby brother!?!_

_"Ani!" the little boy sobbed, his entire body shaking as his diamond-like tears stuck to his long thick lashes as some rolled down his plump cheeks. Large purple bruises had already formed on his delicate tan neck and his face was still red._

_Kyuubi felt like his heart had just been stabbed with a knife at seeing his baby brother weeping so violently, and it was like a twist of the knife knowing that __**HE**__ was the cause of that._

_"Naru-chan, don't cry. I'm here, otouto. I'm sorry." he whispered, trying to pull his brother close. _

_The tiny blonde threw himself into the taller male's embrace and pulled at Kyuubi's shirt, burying his cherubic face into the crook of the redhead's neck as he continued to cry as Kyuubi held him tightly to his body._

_"I'm here Naru-chan. I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you... __**I'M **__not going to hurt you, I promise."_

_"Kyuubi! Aniki!" he sniffled, closing his big blue eyes as his body shook._

_The redhead's face remained neutral, the only sign of emotion being the melancholy and self-hate flickering in his eyes._

xxx

"Sanbi, I swear that dream was the **MOST** screwed up dream I've had in **YEARS!" **Kyuubi exclaimed, sitting on the edge of his best friend's bed, his arms resting on his thighs as he stared solemnly at the carpet.

"C'mon Kyuubi! That's just stupid! Just coz you dreamed that you tried to asphyxiate your little brother doesn't necessarily **MEAN ANYTHING**! And how come you always come over to **MY** house and then decide to rant my ears off so early in the morning anyways?**" **Sanbi replied monotonously as he stood before his distressed friend.

Kyuubi sighed and threw himself back on his friend's bed.

Sanbi frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, opting to sit besides the redhead. He knew from long time experiences that when Kyuubi was in a "mood" that just being there and offering comfort was the best choice, rather than trying to talk things out. The talking usually came **AFTER** the comfort.

"I know that sometimes I dislike Naru-chan, but... I can't believe that subconsciously I'd want to **KILL** him! And you're my friend, San so you should be used to this type of stuff already so quit bitching." Kyuubi sighed, biting his lip.

"It's 7 in the morning, Kyuu, so I'm allowed to bitch." Sanbi deadpanned, turning his head to study his best friend with his calculating fuschia eyes. His lips turned into a deeper frown as he noticed the deep sorrow held within the older teenager's crimson eyes. That detail alone let him know that the dream had seriously bothered his friend, possibly more than the fight he'd had with his family last night.

He placed his small hand on Kyuubi's thigh, patting him comfortingly, knowing he really needed his presense at the moment. That much was obvious.

"Kyuubi, I'm sure it's not as big a deal as you're making it." he whispered softly, his eyes still focused on the taller male's eyes as he tried to downplay the situation to make the teen come out of his mood.

Kyuubi scoffed and sat up, pinning Sanbi with a glare.

"Have **YOU** ever dreamed of almost **MURDERING** someone of your **OWN **flesh and blood, Sanbi!?" he snarled, his piercings catching the light, making it look like he had grown large fangs.

Sanbi broke eye contact and instead he gazed down at his dark blue carpet. His dirty blonde hair falling over his right eye in the process as dark memories filled his mind.

"You know the answer to **THAT** as well as I do, Kyuubi." he mumbled, taking in a deep breath.

Kyuubi frowned and then looked away from the brunette, biting his lip hard.

"Naruto is right." Kyuubi mumbled, scowling as he picked at the lint on his borrowed pajamas,"I never know when to stop and I end up always hurting people... Especially those I care about."

"It's okay, Kyuubi. I forgive you."

They both remained silent until Kyuubi grabbed the brunette's hand from his thigh and linked their fingers together.

Sanbi's face flushed as pink as his eyes when he turned and looked at his red-headed friend.

"Kyu-ubi?" he stammered, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

Kyuubi smiled wanly at him before bringing their intertwined fingers up to his face and nuzzling Sanbi's hand.

"I'm so glad I have someone like you, San. If it weren't for you, I don't know where I'd be." Kyuubi grinned, kissing the smaller boy's hand.

Damn! This was bad! If Kyuubi kept doing that Sanbi was sure he would do something **VERY **stupid that he would end up regretting.

"If only you were a girl! Then I would ask you to marry me and you'd be popping out maybe our 6th child already."

The pink-eyed male blushed heavily. The crimson-eyed boy really needed him to stop with the kissing, nuzzling **AND** talking!

"I'm not even **LEGAL **yet! And you're **ONLY** 19, Kyuu!" he exclaimed.

Kyuubi smirked devilishly and gave his best friend a seductive look as he leaned towards the shorter boy's ear.

"Well that wouldn't have stopped me from fucking you into the mattress, and once you were 18, which would be in like 3 months, we'd officially marry and you'd be having our 6th child." he purred huskily, unknowingly causing shivers of excitement to ripple throughout the lithe male.

Kyuubi smiled widely at the pink-eyed boy's wide eyes and red face as he kissed Sanbi's hand, his tongue lightly darting out to touch his pale skin.

"W-what!? **SIXTH **child!?" he panted, his breathing shallow.

The redhead nodded enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah. If you were my wife I'd hardly let you leave the bed so it's only natural that we'd be on our like 6th child, duh."

Sanbi bit his lip as he felt his face heat up even **MORE**. He mentally prayed to every god out there that his best friend would shut up before he made him attempt something that could sabotage their long standing friendship.

"We'd have a girl and 5 boys. And we'd be a super happy family!"

He knew he shouldn't do what he was about to do but he just couldn't help himself anymore.

"Kyuubi, I'm sorry." he said quickly.

Kyuubi had a confused look on his face for a second before the tiny brunette threw himself at the tan male with much force, causing their bodies to tumble backwards onto the soft bed as their lips collided.

'Please don't hate me!'

xxx

"-ake, yet?" a voice called.

Naruto slowly opened his sleepy eyes, hearing his father's voice calling out to him from just beyond the door. He groggily sat up, rubbing at his eyes as a yawn escaped him.

"Naruto? Are you awake yet??" came Minato's voice again.

Naruto gazed around his semi-dirty room, his sleep-induced mind still not fully aware that he was being spoken to.

The knocking finally made him realize someone was outside his door.

"I'm up, Pá." the blonde yawned, getting out of bed and slowly working his way to his closet.

"Hurry up. Your mother is making breakfast and you know how impatient she is." Minato said, footsteps leading away from his door.

Naruto frowned at the mention of his mother as he gathered his school uniform and headed towards the door.

Last night she had come home almost exactly after Kyuubi had left. She had stayed home all night too, while Kyuubi had disappeared for the entire night. They had all attempted calling him after he'd been gone for 2 hours but it had been a failed attempt. Kyuubi had clearly decided against answering to anyone of them.

Sighing, Naruto made his way to the bathroom. He knew Kyuubi would come home later today. Afterall, he had to go to work with their father today to meet some business partner.

"I can apologize to him later." the blonde mumbled to himself as he stepped into the bathroom and locked the door.

xxx

Sasuke slowly buttoned up his white short-sleeved shirt. His mind going over thousands of possibilities that would make the blonde dobe want to come over so his mother could met him.

So far he had no actual plan and that was bad. School started in about an hour, and after that he had 8 hours to somehow persuade the boy to visit.

Frustrated, he tugged on his black vest, mumbling beneath his breath the entire time about uncooperative blonds who wouldn't just let him screw them already and just decide to spend forever with him!

"Sasuke?"

Mikoto knocked quickly on the door before peering her head inside.

She smiled, her eyes gleaming beautifully.

"Sweetie, breakfast is ready. I made you something extra special to help you think of a plan for this 'Naruto-kun'!"

Sasuke blushed faintly as he put his electric blue tie on, tucking it into his black vest. Of course his mother would know when he was having trouble with something! **SHE **was the one that contributed to both his and Itachi's devious natures, **NOT** their father like everyone thought.

"Alright, Kaa-san." he replied, walking towards the door.

The female Uchiha giggled and then smirked.

"You may want to put some pants on, Sasuke, to cover those cute little boxers of yours."

Sasuke looked down and realized he was still in black boxers, which happened to have cute little kittens chasing each other around. He blushed heavily, screeching in a manly way before attempting to cover himself.

"KAA-CHAN!"

Mikoto laughed hysterically as she disappeared, closing the door behind her as her son turned as red as a ripe tomato.

xxx

Naruto sat at the table, frowning as he lethargically ate his French Toast.

Damn! He had really wanted a bowl of ramen. Ramen was, in his opinion, the **BEST** way in the world to start **ANY** day! French Toast... not so much.

"Má~! I want a bowl of **RAMEN~!" **the blonde complained, a pout on his lips as he stabbed his toast with his fork and waved the piece of toasted bread around like a deadly weapon.

His mother sat across from him sipping a cup of coffee.

She was dressed in her black business suit, her vibrant red hair loose and framing her beautiful pale face and accentuating her emerald green eyes, which were fixed on her phone screen.

"Naruto, dear, just eat your toast and stop waving it around like a small child." she responded, sighing as her fingers flew across the keyboard on her phone.

Naruto's pout deepened,"It's supposed to be a weapon, kinda like toast shuriken or something cool like ninjas use, Kaa-chan."

The redhead arched her brow in an "are-you-seriously-saying-that" manner and pursed her plump lips together.

The blonde frowned and grudgingly placing the ruined toast back on his plate. He didn't usually mind what his mother made for breakfast, but after yesterday he felt like being somewhat difficult.

"I **HATE** French Toast for breakfast, Kaa-san. **Pá** knows that." he mumbled, glaring at the offending food. He knew she hated when he complained about her cooking or when he played the "Tou-chan-knows" card, he knew it made her feel useless, which is exactly **WHY** he used it when he felt like being aggravating.

Kushina scowled and narrowed her pretty green eyes on her son.

"Just **EAT** your food, Naruto."

Naruto scowled at his food, but otherwise obeyed Kushina.

"Are you going to be home today?" he grumbled rudely, taking a gulp of his apple juice.

The green-eyed woman nodded, either being oblivious to his rude tone or completely ignoring it, Naruto couldn't quite tell.

"Yeah. I thought your Father needed my help today, which is why I woke up early and got ready but it seems he doesn't so I'm home today." she said with a smile.

Naruto nodded,"Okay."

Kushina raised her brow in question as she sipped more of her coffee.

"Is something wrong, sweetie? You seem upset about something?" she asked, a frown adorning her full lips.

Naruto shook his head. The last thing he needed was for her to know that the entire family discussed her when she came home late for dinner, accusing her of adultery, which no one was sure was true or not, and that **SHE** was usually the reason Kyuubi and his Father got into fights, both physical and verbal.

"Nah, it's nothing Kaa-san. I'm just a little tired, that's all." he said, smiling.

It wasn't a complete lie after all. He **WAS **tired. A lot of things had been plaguing his mind last night: Kyuubi's departure, Sasuke's advances, his mother's **POSSIBLE** cheating, and his falling grades.

Kushina frowned and crossed her arms across her generous chest.

"About Kyuubi, I suppose?" she sighed, her eyes clouding with worry.

The blonde nodded, biting his lip.

"Kinda."

"I'm sure he's alright... But that boy sure knows how to worry everyone."

They both remained silent, neither wanting to speak. The silence remained as Naruto finished eating and Kushina finished her cup of coffee.

Abruptly, the doorbell rang and the blonde jumped out of his seat. He quickly downed the remainder of his apple juice and grabbed his messenger bag.

"I have to go now, Má. I love you." Naruto spoke, quickly giving his mother a hug and then a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Bye, sweetheart. Have a great day at school!"

xxx

"Hey, Sasuke? Didja finish that literature assignment that was assigned last week?" Suigetsu asked as he leaned across the table to pick a piece of toast off of Sasuke's plate.

Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes at the silverette, who merely smirked.

"Get your own damn food, Suigetsu." he growled, taking a sip of his apple juice.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. He was used to Sasuke's early morning bad humours to be affected at all by the Uchiha's death-glares.

"Sasuke! Language!" Mikoto snapped as she entered the kitchen, hands on her hips.

Suigetsu smiled sweetly at the married Uchiha.

"It's such a shame that Sasuke has such a dirty mouth, isn't it Uchiha-san? With such a pretty face like his, you'd think he'd be a clean-mouthed person." he joked, his lips curling into a smirk as said Uchiha glared daggers at him.

Mikoto laughed, the sound beautiful and melodic just like the owner of the laughter.

"Suigetsu, I'm positive **YOUR** language is **MUCH** dirtier than Sasuke's."

Suigestu laughed,"Unfortunately, you're right."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued eating his breakfast.

Suigetsu had a crush on Sasuke's mother and the silverette did nothing to hide it, if anything he openly displayed it, the only one oblivious to it was Mikoto herself.

"Well help yourself to some chocolate chip pancakes, Suigetsu. I made extras specifically for you since you come over every morning." Mikoto said, smiling at the two teens before turning away,"And I don't mean to rush you, but you two need to be going soon. Your education is important after all."

Suigetsu smiled, his amethyst eyes shining dreamily as he watched Sasuke's mother walk away.

"Stop drooling over my mother and get your lazy ass some food, bastard." the raven scoffed, leaning back in his chair.

Suigetsu stuck his tongue out at his pale classmate and stood up.

"I'll just take some for the road. We have to leave if you plan on giving me your homework so I can copy it."

The slightly shorter teen raised his brow questioningly as he also stood up.

"Since when did I say you could copy my homework?"

Suigetsu smiled widely, his shark-like teeth gleaming as he held his hand out towards the raven.

"I'll help you with whatever stunt you're planing to pull today to seduce that retarded-"

Sasuke growled menacingly and narrowed his eyes at the taller boy.

"-okay, not retarded, just **SLOW**, blonde of yours."

Sasuke thought about it before reaching out to shake Suigetsu's hand. He felt that Suigetsu **COULD** be useful for once.

"Deal."

* * *

**Otouto - "Little brother"**

**Aniki / Ani - "Big Brother"**

**Dobe - "Dead Last" / "Dropout" / "Lowest Rank"**

**Kaa-san / Kaa-chan - "Mother"**

**Tou-chan- "Father"**

**-san : "Mr/Mrs/Ms"**

**It took me a while to update because **

**A: This story started on a whim, so honestly I don't really KNOW WHERE I'm going with it... **

**It was inspired by a drawing I made. I posted it on deviantART if anyone would like to see it. It has the SAME title as this story and its under Anime14Emo (yes! shameless advertising lol)**

**B :I've been working on a picture for a contest on dA, and I'm somewhat of a perfectionist with MY art so that took up most of my time. I just have to outline it :D**

**C : I was unsure HOW to write this chapter. -_-**

**Anywho, um Sanbi ISNT an OC... His name is from the 3 tailed giant turtle (Sanbi no Kyodaigame) and since there wasn't definite info on that tailed beast I kinda took some of his personality and appearance from his host (Yagura)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!!.. **

**I didn't think I'd get this many reviews actually so I'm happy **

**xD**


	9. Plans

"Pá! I'm home." Kyuubi called out as he opened the door to his house.

As soon as he stepped inside a flash of yellow and red pounced on him, crushing him so tightly he began to wheeze for air.

**"KYUUBI! TEME! YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED, YOU JERK!" **Naruko exclaimed, hugging her twin tightly as small tears formed in her closed sapphire eyes.

Kyuubi's face turned slightly blue, clashing violently against his wild red hair. He began to struggle against his twin's strong embrace, trying to save himself from death by asphyxiation.

"You were gone for so long! I thought you were **DEAD**! And you wouldn't answer your phone! And it's like 10 already and you're **BARELY** getting home! You **NEVER** leave the house **THIS **long!" she ranted, squishing her slightly taller brother into her body.

Dear God! The girl was stronger than he'd ever thought possible and if he didn't get her off him **THIS** instant, he was **SO** going to die, especially since her big boobs were helping her in squeezing the oxygen out of him!!

"N-Naru-k-ko! C-can't - b-bre-eathe!" he gasped, feeling like his eyes were about to pop out of his head from the force of her hug.

Naruko looked up at him and upon realizing his dark blue face she quickly pulled away. Unprepared for the sudden retreat, Kyuubi fell face first to the ground, gasping for oxygen and clutching at his throat as air invaded his lungs.

How embarrassing would that have been if he'd died in his sister's arms? Dying from a hug, and a hug from a **GIR**L no less.... a girl with **BIG KILLER BOOBS!!**

"Ohmygawd! Kyuubi! Are you okay!?!" the blonde gasped, dropping to her knees besides her brother. Her blue eyes shone with worry as he bit her lip and hovered over the redhead.

Kyuubi rolled around, gasping dramatically and flailing his arms up around him before stopping suddenly, causing his female counterpart to gasp loudly. He made a gagging noise and dropping his arms to the floor, sticking his tongue out to the side of his mouth as his head lolled sideways.

Naruko's worried face immediately fell and was replaced by a look of anger as she punched her brother in the crotch. _**HARD. **_The tan male instantly howled in pain and rolled to his side, doubling over as he cupped himself and whimpered as tears of pain formed in the corners of his crimson eyes.

"Fuck!! Agh!!! Naruko, you bitch!! That fucking hurts!! Especially with the piercings and you **KNOW **that!!" the redhead groaned, shutting his eyes tightly.

Naruko merely growled and stood up, straightening her orange plaid skirt before fixing her black tank-top.

"That's what you get, you prick! You had me seriously worried!"

Kyuubi opened his eyes and glared at her.

"Kyuubi?"

The twins both turned to look at their mother. She had her hands on her hips, a curious look on her face.

"What happened?" she asked, motioning to her fallen son with the tilt of her chin.

Kyuubi slowly stood, flinching slightly during the process as a frown became etched onto his pierced lips; Naruko stared angrily the entire time, a scowl on her plump glossy lips.

"I was dick-punched, Má. That's about it." her son replied, grimacing.

"There's not anything there **TO** punch and he **DESERVED **it." the blonde quipped.

Kushina frowned, both at Kyuubi's language and Naruko's behaviour, and turned to face her daughter. Naruko just looked away and crossed her arms over her protruding chest.

The older female pursed her lips and imitated the blue-eyed teenager's pose.

"Apologize, Naruko."

Naruko scowled before facing her twin.

"I'm sorry." she said hurriedly, walking away past their mother.

Kyuubi shook his head as Kushina's green gaze followed the blonde's retreating back.

His twin was so serious and dramatic at times. She really needed to get laid, and he was going to take it personally to help her remedy that very soon!

"Is Tou-chan still here?" Kyuubi asked, walking slowly past his mother.

She smiled as she nodded.

"Kitchen. Get ready first. You guys have an important meeting today. Look presentable, alright? Fix that crazy hair of yours and remove **ALL** your piercings." she said, giving him a meaningful stare.

"Kaa-chan, I really doubt they'll see **THAT **part of me so I don't think **THOSE** piercings matter much, unless we're meeting a hot lady." the red-headed male smirked.

The red-headed female smacked his head, a scowl on her face.

"Don't be a pig."

The crimson eyed teenager rolled his eyes.

"I was **JOKING**, Má," he sighed, walking towards the kitchen.

He wanted to apologize to his Father before anything, and get a "briefing" of who they were going to meet today. Cuz there was no better way to somewhat prepare than to know the terms and layout before blinly stepping into the battlefield.

_xxx_

Naruto hurried behind his friend, clutching his Algebra textbook closely to his chest as they weaved their way through the throng of students making their way towards the outside pavilion as well.

Naruto rushed to their table and set his book and his bag down, turning to look at his childhood friend with a serious expression on his face.

"C'mon, Sakura! We have to do this before Sai gets here!" he exclaimed, his blue eyes darting around looking for said person.

The rosette merely sighed and set her books down besides the blonde's as well.

"Yes because getting periodically hit on by one of the cute boys who looks almost like Uchiha Sasuke is such a bad thing." Sakura mumbled, her glossy lips set into a frown.

"OMG! **EXACTLY**! You **GET** what I mean!" the blue-eyed boy proclaimed, his sapphire eyes widening in amazement as he clasped both of his hands on his cheeks.

The green-eyed girl rolled her eyes and followed the tan male across the pavilion to the juice machines. Sometimes, she seriously wondered how Naruto could be so dense, and she also wondered how come he was her best friend.

"C'mon! C'mon! Stupid machine! Take my damn dollar already!" Naruto yelled, shoving his crumpled dollar into the slot, only to have the machine reject it over and over and over again.

She placed her dollar at the mouth of the slot of the machine right next to Naruto's, the machine accepting her bill instantly.

The pink-haired student turned and watched her friend, her brow raised in wonder as the blonde kept attempting to shove the even **MORE **crumpled money into the machine as profanities rumbled past his lips the entire time.

How **DID** she become best friends with such a moron!?

She pressed the buttons for a bottle of orange juice and waited patiently for the machine to grab the bottle with its mechanic fingers.

"Ah-ha!" the slightly taller male hollered in triumph, throwing his hands up in the air as the juice machine finally accepted his money. He quickly punched in the button sequence needed to receive his apple juice and waited impatiently for it to drop.

Sakura smiled slightly and crouched to pick up her juice, gazing towards their table, which was now almost completely occupied by some of their friends.

"Yay! I'm gonna get my juice before-" Naruto began before he too glanced at their table and noticed a familiar face amongst all the people at the table. His face immediately fell and his mouth hung open in disbelief. He quickly stared back at the machine and his eyes narrowed.

"You betrayed me! You were helping him!" he hollered, small tears forming in his eyes as he punched the machine once before growling and hastily reaching for his juice from the drop slot.

"C'mon, Naruto." Sakura replied, walking back towards their table, the blonde right behind her mumbling about perverted classmates.

When they approached they realized only two spots were empty, the spot right beside Sai and the spot right beside Ino. Sakura looked behind towards her best friend, who was biting his lip and frowning.

"What seat?" she asked, knowing neither appealed to the boy.

Ino constantly bothered him on his sexuality and talked on and on about guys he should consider dating since she said it was **SO **obvious he was gay. Sakura knew that Naruto **HATED **that more than anything, and especially when Ino's gay-dating rants turned towards the cutest guy on campus : Sasuke. Everyone knew Naruto had an open rivalry with the Uchiha, although no one knew exactly **WHAT **had caused it, because the blonde usually liked everybody he met. But they all knew that the rivalry had been going on since elementary school.

Sai constantly molested him beneath the table, his hands wandering to the tan boy's crotch as he smiled sweetly at him. Naruto always freaked out and turned a deep shade of red like Gaara's hair and then removed the shady raven's hands, but it always encouraged the pale teenager more. Everyone knew that Sai wanted to fuck Naruto into whatever surface was around them.

Naruto's sapphire eyes twitched as he contemplated his torture and torturer. Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for the blonde.

"I'll sit next t-" he began before someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and faced a somewhat familiar pale classmate.

"Suigetsu?" Sakura questioned, watching him warily. She knew the silverette was **NEVER** up to any good, no one in Sasuke's little gang _**EVER**_ was up to any good..

"Haruno." he greeted, smiling widely at the rosette before redirecting his amethyst gaze and wide smile at Naruto.

"What do you want?" the blonde asked, a frown on his lips.

"I need your help, actually."

Naruto arched a brow and cocked his head to the side.

"With what?"

"A project that I'm positive **YOU **would appreciate." the purple-eyed teen said, smirking slyly as he spoke.

Naruto's eyes sparkled with interest and he leaned in slightly towards Suigetsu.

"Alright. What should I-"

"**NO!** He is **NOT** going to help you with whatever stupid ass scheme you have planned because it will most likely get you two in trouble or **WORSE**: suspended." Sakura interjected, stepping in front of the eager blonde and crossing her arms across her chest as she glared at the taller teenager.

Naruto pouted and Suigetsu scowled.

"Sakura!" the tan male whined into the rosette's ear, pressing himself into his best friend's back.

Sakura elbowed her friend lightly in the stomach, effectively getting him off of her, making the smaller male pout.

"Naruto isn't gonna help you so you might as well leave, Hozuki." she stated,continuing to glare up at the silverette.

"Naruto can decide for himself, Haruno." Suigetsu growled, his lips curling to reveal his sharp teeth.

"Sakura, don't worry. I promise that if it's something dumb I **WON'T** do it. I just wanna see what project he's talking about."

The emerald eyed female turned to look at the sapphire-eyed boy's pouting face. She felt her reserve crack under his big puppy-dog eyes. She knew she had to be strong and resist _**THE **_look, after all she was kinda like his unofficial protector so she **HAD** to prevail.

"**PLEASE **Sakura! _**PLEEEEEEASE!!"**_

The female pursed her glossy lips and bit down on them. She sighed and nodded,"Fine then."

Naruto smiled in triumph and hugged his best friend tightly before rushing to their table and grabbing his stuff.

"It better not be something stupid you need his help for or I **WILL **hurt you." she threatened, her voice laced with venom as she glared daggers at Suigetsu.

The silverette scoffed.

"As if, _**cherry**_ girl."

She gnashed her teeth and clenched her unoccupied hand into a fist at her side. Virgin or not, she was **SO** tempted to kick the arrogant bastard's ass!

"Okay. C'mon Suigetsu! Lead the way!" Naruto cheerily called as he ran up to his two classmates.

Suigetsu smirked and lead the way, the blonde following close behind.

Sakura growled and walked back to their table, fuming the entire time. She hoped for Hozuki's sake that nothing bad happened to her best friend or shark-boy was gonna find himself unable to ever get it up or on with _**ANYONE!**_

_xxx_

Itachi sat on the leather couch in his uncle's office, leaning his head back and staring out the large floor-to-ceiling windows. His business partners were late due to traffic. But they were supposed to arrive any minute now and Itachi was getting slightly impatient. He was supposed to go with his best friend Kisame to meet up with their friends somewhere, and this meeting was technically the end of **HIS** day.

He heard faint footsteps outside the large sunshine-illuminated office and he straightened up, smoothing his black button up shirt and adjusting his silk crimson tie. The door opened and he stood up, quickly smoothing his slacks as well. He needed to be presentable after all.

His uncle and Head of Uchiha Corp., Uchiha Madara entered first, his dark eyes darting to him as he was followed by a spikey haired blonde.

"Minato, I would like you to meet my nephew, Uchiha Itachi." Madara spoke in his deep voice, motioning to Itachi with his hands.

Minato looked at him with his piercing sapphire eyes as a wide friendly smile spread across his lips. He extended his hand, and Itachi reached out and shook it firmly, a small smile also forming on his lips.

"Namikaze Minato, and I already know who you are." the blonde said, a calm relaxing aura eminating from him.

A light knock diverted their attention to the door as two of the most gorgeous teenagers Itachi had ever laid eyes on entered, a redhead and a blonde.

"Ah. These are the Namikaze twins, Itachi." Madara explained, ushering the two teenagers into the room.

Itachi's eyes followed their every movement as the older Uchiha moved them all to the black leather couches. The twins sat together, across from them Itachi, and on opposite sides the elder business C.E.O's. The redhead sat with his back straight, the blonde male sat back into his seat and the female straightened her orange plaid skirt across her thighs, being careful not to show anything, to which Itachi was disappointed in as he reclined into his own seat, and Madara sat with his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms resting on the armrest, his fingers linked in front of him in a business-like fashion.

"Namikaze Kyuubi." the redhead replied, a shy smile on his mouth as a light blush dusted his tan cheeks.

That shy look on his face made the Uchiha prodigy's heart start racing and he could feel his body getting excited. The teenager extended his hand out towards Itachi and the Uchiha quickly complied, secretly relishing in being able touch the crimson eyed boy. He savored the feeling as the teen's tan soft skin slid past his pale flesh as he pulled his hand away.

"Namikaze Naruko." the female stated, her whimsical voice bringing the raven out of his stupor but forcing him into another one as his onyx eyes locked onto sapphire orbs.

"Naruto?" he asked in a husky voice, his brows raising in confusion. He was absolutely positive he'd heard that name recently, but he couldn't remember where.

The blonde giggled slightly. The sound sending heat straight to his groin, causing him to shift in his seat and think of other things to relax his body.

"No. Naruto is our otouto's name." she replied, pointing between herself and Kyuubi.

"Her name is Naru**KO**." Kyuubi explained, looking straight into the taller teen's dark eyes. His cheeks remained a stained pink colour as he bit his lip and gazed away from Itachi's intense stare.

The dark-haired teen found himself getting slightly aroused again from the tan male's deep voice and submissive demeanor.

"Ah. My apologizes, Namikaze-chan." he responded, diverting his gaze and giving the blonde twin a small smile as he reached out to shake her hand as well.

Her skin was so soft. Softer than Kyuubi's and Itachi couldn't help but wonder if the rest of her luscious body would feel the same.

"I am Uchiha Itachi. It is a pleasure to finally become acquainted with both of you."

He knew he needed to focus. This meeting was important because significant details pertaining to their companies were going to be discussed and he didn't want to seem foolish and incompetent in front of his future partner.

"Well, now that introduction are out of the way shall we discuss the reasons for this rendezvous, Namikaze-san?" Madara questioned, glancing at the elder Namikaze.

Minato nodded and leaned to the side, crossing his legs.

"We, Namikaze Corp. and Uchiha Corp, have decided to co-join our businesses together as all three of you know. We have also chosen an heir for both our sides, and you two shall be partners from when both of you inherit the business."

Kyuubi frowned, Naruko bit her lip and Itachi tried to listen, but his eyes kept wandering to the twins.

Had Minato **NOT **already chosen one of them to proceed the company once he stepped down? Was that why they seemed a bit nervous and agitated, feeling like they were about to be pit against each other for the power over their family business?

"We discussed methods on how to properly unify ourselves without there being a way to somehow corrupt the business, and having thought it over long and thoroughly we have come to a decision that shall affect all **THREE **of you." Madara elucidated, his ebony eyes traveling over all three teenagers in the room.

"We have decided that we shall join our companies by marriage!" Minato exclaimed happily, a broad grin plastered onto his face.

Itachi's face twisted into confusion momentarily before realization replaced it. He glanced at the twins who shifted uncomfortably in their seats, both secretly holding hands for comfort as they gazed anywhere but at the people in the room.

Now it made sense. What better way to align two powerful enterprises than by marriage. Kyuubi and him were going to be partners, and he and Naruko would marry and unify their families and businesses formally, producing an heir and preventing "corruption" to occur within the company in later generations and keeping it "pure".

He himself agreed with the decision, because really he didn't see anything bad to the agreement. He was going to marry the beautiful blonde and be able to claim her as his wife, and maybe in a few years produce an heir and make his mother a happy woman. Aside from that he would work along side the handsome redhead. To him really it was a win-win solution.

But what was also important was what did the twins think?

_xxx_

Naruto walked behind Suigetsu, following eagerly. The silverette had explained his project and to say that the blonde was excited was an understatement. Uzumaki Naruto was **SUPER PSYCHED! **Which meant that pulling off his plan was going to be easy.

"C'mon Suigetsu!" the shorter teen whined, threading his fingers through his blonde spikes. "It shouldn't take **THIS **long to get into Kakashi-sensei's room to see what it is he stashes into that secret drawer of his!"

Suigetsu smirked and glanced back at the agitated boy. So far things were going exactly as planned.

"Just hold on, Naruto."

The tan boy pouted and Suigetsu had to admit that the boy **DID **look cute when he did that, it was no wonder that his friend was infatuated with the blonde so much.

"Suigetsu! I'm **NOT **a patient person! You could ask anyone and they'll agree!"

Suigetsu chuckled. He knew very well how true that was.

"Well then its a good thing we're here, isn't it Naru-_**chan**_."

Naruto blushed and growled at him.

"Don't call me **THAT**."

Suigetsu stopped walking suddenly and the shorter boy crashed into him.

"Hey! Warn me when you're gonna stop like that!"

The amethyst-eyed teen rolled his eyes and put his finger to his lips, although he knew it was unnecessary. Everyone in the Academy was out in the pavilion eating lunch and most teachers were probably in the Teachers' Lounge and those who weren't had been persuaded in one way or form to leave the area vacant for about the next 45 minutes.

"You be look-out Naru-chan while I pick this lock. Make sure no one comes down the halls." he commanded, turning to face the door and glancing behind his shoulder to make sure his classmate wasn't looking before producing the key that he had bribed Hatake Kakashi into giving him.

"What if I see someone?!" the blonde asked urgently, gazing down the halls.

"Obviously you _**TELL**_ me, moron."

The cerulean-eyed male pouted and glared at the silverette's back.

"I am **NOT** a moron!"

"Whatever you say, Uzumaki."

With that the shorter teen went back to being look-out and Suigetsu pretended to fiddle with the lock as he stuck the key into the keyhole and rattled it, adding to his "I'm-picking-the-lock" façade. He was glad that Naruto was so gullible or this scheme would never work.

He turned the key and quickly shoved it into his pocket once it clicked.

"Done. That was easy." he said with as smirk, causing the blonde to quickly turn and look at him with glittering eyes.

"Oh my god! You did that so quickly! You **HAVE** to show me how you did it!!"

Suigetsu's smirk widened at the praise.

"You just have to have the brains necessary to pull this off, as well as the correct _**ITEMS**_. " he said, thinking about the items he'd used to bribe the teachers.

Naruto grinned widely, his smile radiating approval and excitement.

"Well, you can show me the tools of the trade later. Let's just get on with this!" he smiled.

The pale teenager motioned to the door and smiled.

"After you."

The tan teen smirked and entered quickly, rushing immediately to their teacher's desk. He instantly located the "Secret Drawer" and tried pulling it open, just to find that it was sealed shut and needed a key.

"Hey we need your mad skil-" the blonde began before the door suddenly slammed shut and he heard the lock clicking shut.

"Have fun in there." Suigetsu's voice called from beyond the wooden door.

Naruto's heart began to pound in fear and he ran to the door and pulled on the handle, trying with all his might to open it.

The silverette chuckled on the other side.

"It's _**LOCKED**_, Naru-chan. Well I'll see ya later. Hopefully you'll still be able to at least _**WALK **_properly for P.E next hour."

And with that statement, which he _**KNEW **_left the blonde completely confused, he walked away. His footsteps echoing within the empty hallways. He needed to find Karin now and the best place was probably the secluded area behind the cafeteria that no one ever went near ever since the pavilion had been built, which was **EXACTLY **why he, Sasuke, Karin and Jugo ate their lunch there on a daily basis.

* * *

**Teme - "Bastard"**

**Tou-chan/Tou-san -"Father"**

**Kaa-chan/Kaa-san - "Mother"**

**otouto - "little brother"**

**-chan : suffix used usually to address a babies, lovers, GIRLS, and young children**

**-san : "Mr./Mrs./Ms"**

**sensei - "teacher"**

**Well I think I should mention this now, but I'm not exactly HOW long the story will be. I don't want it superly long but if I don't want that that means LONGER chapters.... -_-**

**And all the reviewers, favorite-ers, and story alert-ers made me a happy person lol**

**Much love to yas!**

**:D**

**Adieu!**


	10. Tension

**Warning!: This chapter contains sexual themes(?) boy x boy .**

**If you wish to skip it ignore the_ italicized _words.**

* * *

Kyuubi laid back on his best friend's bed, staring solemnly at the ceiling. Ever since the meeting had been over, he'd been left feeling strange and he **KNEW **the reason for those feelings was his future business partner, Uchiha Itachi! The raven had made his heart pound hard and fast with excitement when he'd first laid eyes on him, but.... he was his sister's fiancé now. All they would ever be from now on would be brother-in-laws and he knew he'd have to accept that. Besides, he had Sanbi now and the small brunette would be devastated to know that Kyuubi had feelings for another male..

He was pulled out of his brooding when he heard the door to Sanbi's room open and he sat up to see the brunette walk in, unaware that the redhead was even in the room as he threw his bag onto the floor and began to pull his striped black and green shirt over his head. Kyuubi remained silent as the magenta-eyed male continued undressing, making the older teenager smile slyly.

He was going to recieve a free strip-tease and all cuz his best friend didn't know how to pay attention to his surroundings.

His smile turned into a smirk as Sanbi's fingers worked to pop the button of his black jeans off. Kyuubi's groin was instantly flooded by heat. He was going to see Sanbi's toned lithe naked body! He bit his lips to stifle a moan of anticipation as the smaller teenager pulled down the zipper, but the pale teenager's fingers froze mid-pull at the noise.

His fuschia eyes quickly shot towards Kyuubi and his face flushed pink as he noticed his crimson-eyed friend and it only intensified when he noticed the bulge in the tan boy's black slacks.

"Kyuubi!" he exclaimed, swallowing thickly as he bit his lip and attempted to cover his body with his previously discarded shirt.

Kyuubi growled and glared at his best friend. He was horny and Sanbi was denying him the right to see his toned swimmer's body. They were an item as of this morning and so the tan male thought that shyness should be thrown out the window. They had known each other for years and had had P.E classes together all the time in middle school and high school, so it shouldn't be a problem now. Although he did understand why his best friend was suddenly self-conscious. Before he didn't have to worry about the redhead _**LOOKING**_ at his body because it would be wrong if he did, but now that they **WERE **together, Kyuubi would take the opportunity to check him out.

He quickly stood and walked up to Sanbi, slowly pulling the shirt from the brunette's grasp and placing his large warm hands on his friend's pale hips. The shorter male gasped and the redhead used the opportunity and delved down to kiss Sanbi, allowing his tongue to slip into the swimmer's mouth.

But Sanbi pulled away and Kyuubi growled deep in his throat.

"You're mine, Kyodaigame and you're _**NOT **_denying me." he whispered huskily, leaning his head down to re-capture the brunette's soft lips.

But the lithe teenager insisted on pulling his mouth away.

"Kyuubi... I-I don't know if I'm ready for this.." he mumbled, his cheeks a deep red, knowing exactly what Kyuubi wanted to do.

"Sanbi... We've been friends for so long.. And I'm actually wondering why we never decided to hook up and do this _**BEFORE**_ this morning. And I've seen you naked plenty of times, I know what you look like and I have to say that for a guy I find you super sexy and very beautiful. Besides, I know you want this as much as I do." he murmured, kissing the pink-eyed male's lips lightly before sucking on his bottom lip.

"Ky-Kyuubi."

Kyuubi smirked and let his hands move to Sanbi's zipper, slowly dragging it down as his lips trailed down to the brunette's neck. Involuntarily the image of that Sasuke brat doing this to Naruto ran through his mind. He mentally scowled before pushing the thought away. This was **NOT** the time to think about that. He could think about things like that **AFTER **he claimed the brunette.

_xxx_

Sasuke sat back in his chair and drank from his bottle of juice, his eyes darting across his phone's screen, reading Suigetsu's latest text.

_'Fox-boy is in his cage! xD Mission Complete!'_

The raven's lips twisted into a smirk as he quickly replied with a _'Good'_ before he rose from his seat and grabbed his bookbag. Suigetsu had done his part perfectly, so now all he had to do was get to Kakashi-sensei's room to confront Naruto and some how persuade him to come over after school today.

"Leaving already, Sasuke?" Jugo asked, his crimson eyes staring calmly into Sasuke's obsidian orbs.

"Yeah. See you later." he simply replied, turning and walking away quickly, exiting the quiet library.

He didn't really wanna stay and study with him even if it seemed rude to do that to his friend, but Naruto was top priority at the moment and with that in mind he hurried towards Kakashi's classroom, knowing fully well that the impatient blonde would try to find a way out of the room if left there too long.

_**xxx**_

Minato removed his green tie as he stepped into his bedroom. He was somewhat exhausted and all he wanted was too take a small nap before he had to go back to the office and work. Sometimes it felt like that was **ALL **he did, work work work work!

He could remember how 19 years ago there was a balance between his work and his free time. Now he hardly had any free time since he inherited Namikaze Corp when his Father had retired, leaving him in charge while he traveled around and became a famous author of pornographic novels.

He frowned as he removed his white shirt, throwing it aside as he worked on his pants.

He didn't really regret it though. He had made Namikaze Corp big, bigger than his perv of a father ever had and all because he worked hard for it from the get-go and his wife had helped him..

"Oh! Minato! You're home!"

The blonde was knocked out of his thoughts as he was suddenly hugged with so much force he had to brace himself quickly before he went plunging towards the floor, his wife with him.

"Ow." the sapphire-eyed male grunted.

"Sorry. I guess I got over-excited." Kushina apologized, her pale cheeks turning pink as she sat up on Minato's lap.

Minato looked at her and smiled, making her turn as red as her hair.

"Stop staring!" she exclaimed, shoving her hands onto the blonde's face, attempting to cover his eyes.

Minato chuckled and removed her hands but she kept attempting to cover his eyes. He laughed at her antics and rolled them over so he pinned her down, her wrists held down on either side of her beautiful face.

"Nooo~! You can't look!" she pouted, shutting her eyes instead as her husband continued staring at her, that smile still on his full lips.

She was beautiful and always would be, and at that moment Minato knew that _**IF**_ Kushina was cheating on him, he still wouldn't be able to let her go. He loved her too much. She was the first **EVER** crush he'd had, his first **REAL** lover and friend, and more importantly she was his loving beautiful wife.

"Kushina." he breathed softly, his sapphire eyes hazing with love, lust and affection before he dove down to catch the redhead's lips into a passionate kiss, causing the emerald-eyed woman's eyes to shoot open as she gasped.

His fingers began massaging the inside of her wrists as he deepened their kiss, his tongue slipping past her heavenly lips to explore every curve of her mouth. She arched her back and pressed into the blonde as she moaned into his kiss, her tongue meeting his for a fight of dominance which Minato let her win. They continued kissing, their tongues dancing with each other until oxygen became necessary, causing them to pull apart.

"M-Minato." she gasped, her cheeks a bright pink as her chest heaved. Her green eyes shone with passion and Minato smiled fondly.

He loved when she had that look in her breath-taking jade eyes. It made his heart pound, his body quiver and his anatomy throb, but most importantly it reminded him of _**WHY **_he fell in love with this woman.

She always was so passionate about everything, from house chores to physical activities. She worked hard for what she wanted and she didn't let others get in her way of accomplishing her goals. She was the epitome of vivacity, energy and passion.

He leaned down again and she responded with the same amount of fire he had initiated the kiss with, her lips molding perfectly against his. He removed his hands from her wrists, allowing her fingers to twist into his blonde hair and pull him closer as his own hands moved down the sides of her body, making her moan and writhe beneath him.

How long had it been since he'd kissed her? Touched her? Made love to her?

He couldn't remember, only that it had been since the day when their inner family turmoil had began, mainly between him and his eldest son.

_**'You know it bothers you, yet you try to act like it doesn't. What kinda bullshit is that! Why can't you just be a man and deal with the fact that your wife might be going around fucking other men behind your back!'**_

Kyuubi's words rang loudly in his head. But he attempted to block them out as his hands roamed down to the hem of Kushina's green t-shirt. Now was **NOT** the time to think that, not when he was so close to finally claiming his wife after so many weeks of being alone and celibate. He **NEEDED** this! And he didn't want to ruin it with bad thoughts that could be better saved for another time.

_**xxx**_

Naruto paced back and forth in front of the giant windows, frantically pulling at his blonde tresses. He had tried all sorts of ways of getting out of this damn room and he'd had no such luck. It was like a fortress, and like his worst nightmare come true! He had **NEVER** ever wanted to be stuck in a classroom, especially alone!

His pacing was cut short as he heard the lock click, and he quickly scrambled beneath the teacher's desk. He couldn't get caught or else Kakashi-sensei would have his ass on a silver platter for snooping _**AND**_ trespassing, and he wanted to keep his ass intact and where it belonged! No one was coming near his precious ass!

He curled into himself as he heard footsteps and then the lock clicking once more. His heart thumped wildly in his chest and his palms got sweaty as he crouched even further into the desk.

Shit! Why'd he ever listen to Suigetsu! That stupid silver-haired teenager, who he had thought was totally cool, was a total jerk!

"Naruto?"

Naruto's heart stopped as he heard that emotionless deep voice. It was a voice he knew well unfortunately, but he refused to believe that's who was stuck with him! The person who grated his nerves the most!

Slowly, he peered over the desk and sure enough he saw the one person he didn't want to see.

"You bastard! What the hell are _**you**_ doing here!" the blonde yelled, jumping up and pointing a finger accusingly at the raven before him.

"Ah, Naruto. What a coincidence seeing you here." Sai said as he smiled sweetly, slowly approaching the blonde.

Naruto growled at Sai and stepped back, his back hitting the white-board.

"What do you mean _coincidence_? You just called out my name! You knew I was here, you freak!"

Sai just kept smiling and the tan male shivered. Jeez, this guy gave him the creeps! Why did he always have to look at him like _**THAT!**_?

"I actually came to save you, Naruto."

The blue-eyed teen rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Pfft! Yeah right, the only one I need saving from is _**YOU**_, Sai."

Sai cocked his head to the side, a small grin still plastered on his pale lips.

"How so?"

Naruto turned a deep red and scowled, adjusting his orange tie. He really didn't like this guy! He reminded him of that Uchiha, although that possessive bastard was **MUCH **preferrable to _**THIS**_ perv!

"You always attempt to rape me!"

Sai's dark eyes twinkled and his grin grew broader, causing Naruto to shudder.

What a creep! He didn't belong to _**THIS**_ raven, he belonged to Sasuke, so this wierdo had no right to move in on claimed territory!

He mentally winced and slapped himself as he realized what _**EXACTLY**_ he'd just thought.

No! He didn't belong to _**ANY**_ black-haired, pale-skinned, dark-eyed, well-toned, muscular, hot and seductive teen male, especially if said guy happened to be Uchiha Sasuke!

"I was told being straight to the point and a little forceful was the way to go."

The shorter male scoffed, trying to forget the things he'd just thought.

It was all Kyuubi's fault anyways! That jerk! He'd secretly implanted these thoughts in his mind and so now he was thinking of the Uchiha non-stop! Stupid aniki!

"And who told you that crap?" he snarled, hands on his hips.

Sai's smile lessened slightly.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

Naruto crossed his arms across his chest and sat in the teacher's padded chair, closing his eyes as he reclined into the seat, not noticing the raven walk quietly towards him.

The blonde didn't understand how **ANYONE** in their right minds would trust any dating advice given to them from **KIBA!** Seriously, how dumb and guillable could this guy get?

"Kiba is the **WORST** date source in the world! Lee is better than that mutt at dating advice and Bushy-Brow's only ever been on **ONE** date his entire life! That date with Sakura when we were in junior high where we all went to that carnival where the teme att-"

But the sapphire-eyed teenager's rant was cut mid-sentence when cool lips crashed onto his own, making his blue eyes shoot open in shock.

What the hell! Oh God! No! Sai couldn't do this to him! **NOT **Sai!

He pushed against his pale classmate's chest, shoving with all his might but the taller teen didn't budge, he was stronger than the blonde, and instead the onyx-eyed boy began to nibble on his bottom lip as he captured the tan wrists into one of his larger hands and held them to his cool chest.

He didn't want this! He didn't want this at all! He wasn't the person he wanted him to be! This was wrong! This had to stop! He wasn't Sasu-

"What the fuck!" a familiar husky voice snarled before Sai was punched off of the blonde, knocking him to the white-tiled floor.

Naruto gasped in relief and gazed at his raven-haired savior, completely forgetting that Sai was in the room as sapphire eyes pinned onto angry black eyes.

"Sasuke!"

"That was uncalled for Uchiha." Sai mumbled, wipping the blood dribbling from his nose as he stood up, causing Sasuke to break eye contact with Naruto and glare at the hurt raven.

"Naruto is **MINE** so keep your fucking hands off him!" the Uchiha growled menacingly, unknowingly causing a ripple of pleasure to race up the blonde's spine at the male's possessive tone.

Sai smiled.

"I don't see your name anywhere on his body, and I've even checked."

Naruto swallowed thickly as the Uchiha's glare became murderous as he stared down at Sai, his hands clenching into fists at his sides before moving his gaze to the quiet blonde. His eyes looked intently into the tan teenager's, silently asking for an answer which Naruto didn't know how to give.

It was true that during P.E the pervert checked him out, their lockers being next to each other didn't help either, and while he was in the shower he sometimes tried watching him too, not to mention that out in public he attempted to molest him when Sakura or Kiba weren't looking.

Suddenly Sasuke's fist came crashing into the other raven's face again, making Naruto jump up from his seat immediately.

He'd always imagined hot _**GIRLS**_ fighting over him, not _**BOYS**_, but still he didn't want Sasuke to kill Sai. There was no way he was carrying that guilt on his shoulders, knowing _**HE**_ was the cause of the creepy pale teenager's premature death!

He quickly rushed in front of Sai, blocking the fallen pale teen from the angry Uchiha.

"Just let him leave in one piece."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed on him before he scoffed and grabbed the tan male's wrist.

"Hey! Lemme go, teme!" Naruto yelled, trying to pull himself free, but only causing the older teen to tighten his grasp.

"If you want me to leave him with his body parts attached you're coming with me."

Naruto growled at the raven and stared angrily into his dark eyes. Cerulean and obsidian clashing.

He might _**POSSIBLY**_ like this prick but that didn't mean he was going to tolerate being talked down to or being threatened like some weak puny girl, especially **NOT** by Sasuke!

"Fine. We also need to talk about our last agreement." he said turning away at the last few words, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

He didn't want to think about what the bastard would demand as "payment" for the next tutoring session but he knew he'd have to suck it up cuz he _**REALLY **_needed to pass Algebra. His concert and social liberty were at stake here!

Sasuke smirked and then pulled Naruto along behind him, leaving Sai behind them, alone and slightly bleeding.

He knew this wasn't going to be a good thing! He could feel it in every fiber of his being. Him and the teme alone in a room while they were both angry for any amount of time was begging for a disaster to just happen!

_**xxx**_

Naruko sat in her room, leaning back in her computer chair. Her sapphire eyes were unfocused as she stared up at the ceiling.

Her mind was drifting to her fiançe. Fiançe. It seemed like such a foreign word on her lips, filled with so much promise and yet so much potential harm.

She was engaged. She was only 19 yet she was going to get married within a year, less than that if "all went right" as her father's business partner had said. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be married just yet.

She sighed and stood up, quickly changed from her skirt into a pair of faded black jeans, grabbing her jacket as she went towards the door. She needed to get out and think things through. She needed to get out of the house and go anywhere so long as she wasn't within the walls of her home. When she was troubled they made her feel trapped and suffocated.

"Oh! Minato! You're home!" she heard her mother squeal before there was a thud and a grunt of pain.

She didn't want to end up like her Father, torn because his wife was going around doing things behind his back that he didn't know about and because he was too afraid to bring it up.

She frowned and headed down the stairs.

Was she ready to get married to a total stranger, even if he **WAS** devilishly attractive and made her heart race and her body turn to jell-o? If she married him there was no guarantee that he would really like her. He might be unfaithful and a liar.

She didn't want to have her heart hurt, especially by someone who was supposed to be her equal and protector,someone she was supposed to trust completely in... Someone whose children she'd have someday.

Her tan face exploded with heat as she thought of what exact _**ACTIVITIES**_ she and Itachi would have to participate in for her to have children.

Biting her lip and hastily changing her train of thought she put her shoes on quickly and left the house, walking down the street towards the nearest coffee shop.

"Cofffee will soothe my nerves." she murmured to herself, shoving her hands in her jean pockets. Her fingers wrapped around her phone as she contemplated calling a friend to talk this over with.

She entered the coffee shop and sat down at the farthest booth. She had no one to confide in, so what was the point in calling anyone. Her friends were all children of business owners, so she knew they would all tell her to stop being a drama queen and marry. And deep down she knew she would, but still she wanted someone to at least talk to, someone like her old childhood friend.

She rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath. Well, this was going to be as good as she was gonna get to relieving her anxiety about marrying Uchiha Itachi.

A waitress came up to her and she smiled as she ordered her coffee.

She did feel a little better now. And maybe getting to know the Uchiha first before immediately saying yes was the best choice to make. All she needed was his number and she could ask him to hang out, something casual like going to the museum, although personally she'd want to go to an underground rave or even a club but she had a feeling that sophisticated and prim Itachi didn't roll that way.

Suddenly, the image of Itachi in a business suit trying to blend into a crowd of ravers and dancers, a serious and pissed of expression on his face as random strangers grinded against each other all around him, entered her mind and she burst out into a fit of laughter. Her laughter caused some of the customers to stare at her oddly, as though questioning her mental stability. She ignored the looks she recieved and pulled out her phone, her fingers quickly darting across the keyboard to type in a message which she promptly sent to her Father.

She'd just wait for him to reply and then she'd call the super hot Uch- correction: her _**fiançe **_and invite him out. Simple as that.

She then frowned. Why had she been all depressed and overdramatic over this a while ago anyways!

She sighed and pouted. Kyuubi was right. She _**NEEDED **_to get laid soon.

_**xxx**_

_"K-KYUUBI!" Sanbi cried out, his finger threading into the sheets beneath him as his back arched upward as he hit his orgasm. His release coated the warm hand that had been stroking him to his completion and his stomach, causing a smirk to appear on Kyuubi's pierced lips._

_"Did you like that San?" he whispered into the brunette's ear, taking pleasure in his friend's moans and gasps of objection as he removed his grasp on the swimmer's heated flesh._

_"Ky-uubi!" the shorter male panted out, his chest heaving causing the coat of sweat on his body to gleam._

_Kyuubi kissed the magenta-eyed teen's lips fiercely, his tongue sliding into the pale teenager's mouth, mapping out every crevice within his mouth as he used the clean parts of the soiled sheets to wipe his best friend's toned stomach clean._

_He pulled his mouth away afterwards and put three of his fingers in front of Sanbi, causing the brunette to stare dumbfoundedly. Kyuubi smirked at the confused look._

_Of course his best friend would be a virgin and not no what he was supposed to do, but at least he looked cute with that expression on his face._

_"Would you like to do this or should I just do it?" the redhead asked, placing a kiss on the swimmer's temple._

_"Do what?" came the pink-eyed male's innocent reply._

_Kyuubi smiled and chuckled lightly._

_"I'll do it this time. Next time you can if you want."_

_He stuck his fingers in his mouth and lathered his tongue around them, trying to coat them with enough saliva to prepare his partner. Sanbi watched him the enitre time, his red face turning a darker shade as he gazed away. Kyuubi smirked around his fingers, knowing he was turning the smaller male on by the fact that his cock was erect once more._

_He removed his fingers and kissed the pale teen's soft lips as he crawled over him, pulling the swimmer closer to his heated body, his arousal straining against his pants._

_Damn! He wanted to just be inside of Sanbi already! But he couldn't just yet, not without at least preparing him so that it wouldn't hurt cuz he wouldn't do that... Unless Sanbi wanted it to hurt, which he wasn't excatly sure if he would. Sanbi tended to be a bunch of contradictions put together, making it hard for him to figure him out as easily as the smaller male could read him._

_He continued kissing him softly as he pressed his wet saliva-slickened digit against the brunette's virgin entrance, causing the lithe teen to gasp and pull away from Kyuubi's lips._

_"Relax, San." the crimson-eyed male whispered soothingly, slowly pressing his finger past the tight ring of muscles._

_Sanbi bit his lip and closed his eyes._

_"If I tell you to stop, will you?"_

_"Probably not." Kyuubi confessed, pressing a kiss to Sanbi's temple._

_Sanbi laughed softly, flinching slightly as the tan teen continued thrusting his finger into the pale body._

_"I thought so."_

_Damn, his body was so tight and warm. He_** REAALLLY **_wanted to just be inside already! Kyuubi rained kisses all over the brunette's face as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of Sanbi's body, trying to distract him as he slipped a second finger inside and scissored his fingers, causing the swimmer to moan loudly._

_Kyuubi stopped his movements, thinking he'd hurt his best friend but instead causing Sanbi to emit a low growl. Red eyes clashed with fuschia._

_"K-Kyuubi just-just do it already._ **PLEASE."**

_Kyuubi's mouth curled into a smirk and he removed his fingers and quickly worked on the buttons of his slacks. He was finally gonna be able to get inside Sanbi!_

_He sighed as the cool air rushed to meet his heated flesh. He noticed the brunette watching him, his cheeks flushed a dark pink much like his eyes and his mouth slightly agape. The redhead's smirk widened considerabley as well as his ego._

_"Pretty impressive, huh?"_

_The swimmer's magenta eyes quickly moved from the crimson-eyed male's happy anatomy to his smooth pierced lips. The Namikaze heir chuckled and positioned himself over the shorter boy, his eager cock pressing against Sanbi's entrance._

_"Ready?"_

_The smaller teenager swallowed audioabley and his lithe frame trembled. His anxious fuschia eyes locked onto the taller male's lust-filled red ones._

_"Yeah."_

_And then Kyuubi was slowly pushing in, his face contorting into one of euphoria as the swimmer's tight warm body encased his engorged member. God! He had been right! His best friend's body was so tight and hot! Damn! He felt like he'd just died and gone to heaven!_

_Sanbi bit his lip and moaned, his beautiful rose eyes shutting tightly, but the redhead didn't know whether it was due to pain or pleasure so he slowed down as he slid inside._

_"C-can I ask you a favor, Kyuu?" the lithe male whispered, groaning as the tan teen slide further inside him._

_Kyuubi frowned but nodded anyways. He really wanted to get this show on the road already, but he wouldn't without Sanbi._

_"I-I know most people want their first t-time to be all slow a-and romantic, but I-I don't." the brunette mumbled, his eyes opening and locking with the older teen's as his entire face turned a dark red like Kyuubi's wild hair._

_Immediately upon hearing his best friend's words Kyuubi felt himself grow even **MORE **aroused, if that were even possible. Damn! This was like a dream come true! Sanbi **DIDN'T** want it slow and easy!_

_"So you want it hard, San?" the tan male purred, licking his lips in a predatory manner as his eye roamed his friend's blushing face._

_"Ngh! If-if that's what you want. I-I just don't want it slow... n-not **NOW **anyways. Maybe ah another time." he moaned as the Namikaze heir filled him up entirely. His hands clutched onto the redhead's arms, his nails biting into his tan skin._

_The taller boy smirked wolfishly, his eyes smoldering with lust. He was going to enjoy this **SO **much!_

_"Alright then, Sanbi. I'll fuck you hard and rough." he whispered huskily before claiming Sanbi's pale lips into a fierce bruising kiss as he pulled out of the lithe body before pushing back in quickly, making the swimmer moan loudly._

_He was **SO** going to enjoy making Sanbi scream his name over and over again as he pounded him into the mattress and by the time they were done he was going to be sore **EVERYWHERE!**_

**

* * *

**

Teme : "Bastard"

**Aniki :"Big Brother"**

**I've never actually written a Lemon or anything like it before so i'm sorry if it sucked! I'm not good at it! Dx**

**Anyways, thanks to those who review'd, fav'd, story alert'ed, and story fav'd, and even those who author fav'd/ alert'd!**

**:D**

**Sayonara.**


	11. Focus

**Warning : This Chapter contains sexual themes (twice.. although the_ italicized_ one is the more sexual one of both so I only_ italicized_ that one)**

**If you wish to ignore skip all the _italicized _words.**

**Sorry in advance for how long it is...^^;**

* * *

Sasuke led Naruto down the hallway, walking quickly and causing the blonde to stumble every now and then.

"H-hey! Slow down, teme!"

The raven rolled his eyes and continued at a somewhat slower pace. God! You'd think that being very active in P.E and being on the track team last semester would make the dobe able to keep up! Jeez! He was such a dweeb sometimes, and it made him wonder at times why he fell for an_ idiot!_

"We're almost there, usuratonkachi, so walk faster."

He heard the blue-eyed teen growl behind him, and without having to turn around he knew that his tan classmate would have an adorable pout that just screamed _**'KISS ME SASUKE!'**_, and he couldn't risk doing that in the middle of the halls where anyone could see... well not yet. And besides, once he kissed him he would definitely be tempted to do more, and being in the middle of the hallway would be bad for such activities and by past experience he now knew that the blonde would _**DEFINITELY **_reject him if people were around to see. So he could't risk it, not now.

"You're a JERK!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke smirked. The dobe could never resist insulting him whenever the chance arose and that unfortunately got him into so much trouble.

"You know, under your current condition, I wouldn't be insulting the only person who could help you get out of the situation you're in." he responded, turning to throw a smirk at the shorter male.

Naruto growled again, but otherwise kept his mouth shut.

The Uchiha smiled. The younger boy would definitely do anything to pass his Algebra class and he was going to take advantage of that.

He stopped when he reached the vacant Teachers' Lounge, his sudden stop causing the the dobe to crash into his back.

"Watch where you walk, dobe." he snapped as he opened the door, holding it open for his tan schoolmate to enter first. "After you, usuratonkachi."

Naruto grumbled beneath his breath about rude obnoxious jerks as he entered the room hesitantly. The pale teen ignored it. He needed to focus on completing his plan that the bastard Sai had messed up. That was top priority at the moment, and thanks to the delay with Sai he was cut back from a few minutes. Instead of the planned 45 minutes, he now had about 30.

Sasuke smiled triumphantly as the blonde began looking around curiously, unaware that he had locked the door. No one was going to be able to interfere this time with his goal.

Phase One of plan B : Capture Uzumaki Naruto was now complete!... _**AGAIN**_!

_**xxx**_

_Minato's hands pulled Kushina's green t-shirt over her head, displaying her ivory skin to the blonde's hungry gaze. He smirked as he ran his hands across the expanse of soft pale flesh, causing the redhead to moan. Minato felt his cock twitch in excitement at that noise escaping his wife's throat._

_Damn! She sounded so hot making those noises!_

_He quickly moved his hands to her breasts and squeezed them lightly through her black lace bra, making her gasp._

_"I guess you really want this don't you, Hina." he whispered softly into her ear. His warm hands began to massage her through the lace and Kushina could only moan and arch into his touch._

_"M-Minato! Oh!"_

_Minato chuckled softly and pulled the emerald-eyed girl up into his lap for a kiss, his arms sliding behind her to unclasp her bra as she wrapped her arms across his neck, pulling him closer as she ground herself into him. He groaned at the friction and Kushina slid her tongue into his mouth, dominating their kiss. He allowed her to continue as he slowly peeled the lace that barricaded her breasts from touching his heated skin._

_His hands found their way back to her chest after removing the obstacle that had been preventing their skin from touching. He began to massage them again, making the pale woman groan into his mouth as she kept grinding herself into Minato's slacks-clad erection. He growled and pulled away, leaving Kushina gasping for breath. He immediately set the shorter woman down onto the carpet and kissed her lips again._

_She responded aggressively, biting and sucking on his bottom lip as he pinched her nipples into hardened peaks. He used his knee to spread her legs apart and settle between them. Kushina moved her lips to his jaw and nibbled her way up to his ear as he let his hands travel up her thigh to the hem of her faded blue jeans._

_He quickly pulled them off of her and then his fingers hastily worked their way past the elastic-band of her matching lace panties. He needed to touch her! To_ **somehow** _be inside of her!_

_The redhead moaned loudly as Minato's fingers slid past her nether-lips and into her warm wet body. He began to pump his fingers in and out of her heated body, causing mewls of ecstasy to rumble past his wife's smooth pink lips. The sound sending wave after wave of desire to his groin as she brought his lips down to hers._

_Her lips molded perfectly against his. Their pressed lips blocking out the emerald-eyed female's moans of euphoria as she used her teeth, biting and clinking against Minato's own and she took control of their lips. Her approach was violent and wild, matching the thrusting of his fingers into her welcoming body, causing a sheen of sweat to begin coating their bodies. Their tongues rubbed against each others before the redhead pulled away, moving herself against the blonde's fingers desperately. He knew that Kushina was addicted to kissing. The more passionate and violent the better._

_The tan male smirked and slowly removed his fingers, causing the pale female to whimper at the loss and attempt to keep him within her, causing desire to shoot straight to his cock._

_"Minatoo~!" she cried, her face flushed pink and shimmering with sweat._

_Her emerald eyes were hooded and laden with lust, mimicking the Namikaze C.E.O's own sapphire eyes. Her chest rose and feel with every quick intake of breath, her swollen breasts bouncing slightly every time. Her creamy thighs were spread wide before him, allowing him full view of her tantalizing body. Her glossy lips were parted slightly, begging him to kiss them until they were bruised and numb. Her face was set in an expression that said _**HE **_was the only one who could help satisfy her as her hands reached for him._

_She looked angelic and even more beautiful like this. So tempting and sexy. He couldn't take his eyes off of her._

_"I need you, Minato!"_

_He placed a quick kiss on her lips before he fumbled with his belt._

_Apparently, his wife was as desperate for this as he was, and that made his slacks feel even more tight. Hurriedly he pulled his pants and boxers off in one go and threw them carelessly aside, uncaring that the pockets held his expensive phone that he used for company-related issues. He could worry about that later, right now he only had about 20 minutes before he had to return to Namikaze Corp for a meeting._

_He was quickly hovering over Kushina, his cock pressing against her entrance as he placed his hands on her hips._

_"Ready?" he asked, unable to hold back the excitement in his voice._

_"Yes!"_

_And then his hands were gripping her hips tightly and he was thrusting into her. Her warm body enveloping him completely as he sank in all the way to the hilt, causing him to shudder from the ecstasy of the tightness and heat as he heard Kushina emit a loud mewl._

_Damn! It had been_ **WAY** _to long since he'd made love to her! He had forgotten just how amazing it was to be sheathed inside her! He loved the way her body welcomed any part of him and tightened around him. She was Heaven. That's _what her _body was to him. A haven where all his problems melted away. She was heaven, a place where only_ **he** _was allowed the pleasure to reach._

_His mind was dragged back to the present when he heard the redhead panting his name as she began to rock her hips against him, coaxing him to begin moving._

_"Minato! Ngh! M-move already! I-"_

_He smirked and planted a kiss on her lips to keep her quiet as he began to thrust into her. Her moans and screams of euphoria being swallowed by the kiss._

_**xxx**_

"-Uzumaki. I can't say I'm surprised. He never _**did **_show interest in fema-"

Itachi sat back into his chair, his mind wandering aimlessly as his mother sat before him, talking about something he wasn't paying attention to at all.

His mind was currently wrapped around a single subject : His engagement to the Naimkaze goddess.

He smiled. He was engaged... and to a _**BEAUTIFUL**_ girl! She was the woman of his every sexual fantasy come to life.

She had curves in all the right places, a fairly large chest, silky strawberry blonde hair that seemed as if it had been spun out of true gold mixed with fire, soft tan skin that had been kissed by the very sun, and sapphire eyes with unique flecks of crimson .

She was gorgeous, beautiful... All _**HIS!**_

His lips curved into a smirk at that thought. Yeah. Namikaze Naruko was definitely his, and he couldn't wait until they got married so he could _**REALLY **_claim her. Itachi would bet his life that she was a virgin, and that would make staking his ownership _**THAT**_ much more satisfying!

Unfortunately, he also knew that although he was probably in her favor already due to his looks, she probably didn't trust him. After all, she was the daughter of a very rich C.E.O. It was probably taught to her to not immediately trust someone.

His smirk instantly turned into a frown.

How could he get her to trust him? Courting her even while they were engaged seemed like the best method to get a level of trust and familiarity between them. The only problem : he didn't have her number or even the elder Namikaze's.

Although with a smiple phone call to his uncle Madara that could be easily fixed. But that unfortunately led himto his _**NEXT **_problem...

"-hi. Itachi! You're not even paying any attention to your Kaa-san are you." Mikoto pouted, her dark eyes staring irritatedly into Itachi's own obsidian gaze.

Uchiha Mikoto.

She was the next problem. If she found out he had a fiançee she would demand to meet her, and that wouldn't be so appealing. She tended to be very _**... Eccentric**_- when it came to her sons' love lives. And he was almost 100 percent positive that after meeting Naruko, she would begin plotting ways to where they would be alone, which would then lead to her having the grandchildren she always wanted.

And although that somewhat appealed to him, he didn't want his mother meddling with his love life. Her loved her dearly, but not nearly enough to allow her to try and run that aspect of his life.

No. He couldn't even mention Naruko at home, so calling his uncle while his mother was here was a very bad idea.. In fact, calling Madara at all was a horrible idea! Madara was his mother's brother, and he had a big soft spot for Mikoto, since she was his younger and only sister. If he called and his mother heard even a small part of his conversation, she would ask his uncle to relay everything he knew pertaining to his call.

"Forgive me, Kaa-chan. I was thinking." he apologized, giving his mother a small smile.

"About what?" she inquired, a smile adorning her lips as her eyes flashed with that familiar dangerously devious gleam she got when she was really interested in the topic being discussed.

"Uncle Madara." he lied, knowing very well how his mother would react if she heard he was now officially engaged and hadn't told her yet.

Madara wouldn't tell her anything about the engagement in an everyday conversation since it was business related and Mikoto disliked talking too much about the family company unless it was the basics like schedules. Besides, his uncle would assume he'd tell her himself. So he didn't have to worry about her finding out just yet.

Mikoto's smile instantly deflated into a frown.

"Oh.. About Mada. Then it probably has to do with Uchiha Corp doesn't it?"

Itachi nodded, secretly happy the situation had been avoided. Mikoto pouted and sighed, slouching in her chair.

He could tell that she was using this to try and get him to say something personal, to make up for the fact that she had thought she'd get to hear something juicy about his life. But well, unlike Sasuke, he wasn't a complete sucker to his mother's innocently devious methods.

But that brought him back to his current issue. How was he supposed to get Naruko's number?

_**xxx**_

"Kyuubi?" Sanbi whispered, pulling away slightly from the redhead's embrace.

"Hmm."

The small brunette bit his lip and gazed up at the tan male holding him close. His heart began to pound violently. He needed to calm down, he was probably freaking over nothing. Just cuz they were dating now and Kyuubi immediately wanted to have sex didn't mean he didn't care about him! He was just over-reacting due to all the hormone overload he'd gotten a while ago. That was probably all it was..

"Can I ask you an important question?" he mumbled, sitting up on the bed, causing Kyuubi to pout at the warmth that seeped away.

"What is it, San?" the crimson-eyed male answered, pulling Sanbi back down onto the bed and into a hug, cuddling the smaller male to his larger body.

The swimmer's face turned bright red and his heart thumped. He was so nervous but he had to say what was on his mind. If he didn't he'd end up doing something stupid like he always did when he kept something bottled in for so long.

"What happened?"

"Huh?" Kyuubi frowned down at him, his brows knitting together in confusion.

"I'm not stupid, I know something happened to you and that's why _**this **_happened..." he mumbled, his cheeks bright red as he motioned to the room in general as he looked into his best friend's crimson gaze from his lowered lashes.

"Sanbi." the redhead muttered, his breath blowing across the pale teenager's soft brown locks.

Kyuubi's tone showed that he was somewhat annoyed. But Sanbi pressed on, wanting answers even if they were not what he wanted to hear. He much rather have honesty than lies. He found that life was so much easier that way.

"I can tell something's bothering you Kyuu." he continued, pressing his small body into the tan male's, trying to use the warmth of his body to coax his friend into answering his questions.

The taller male just sighed again and began to thread his fingers through the younger teen's soft short hair.

"I can tell and not only cuz we've been friends for years, but cuz we _**barely **_started dating and I know you wouldn't want to start our relationship like this. Cuz I know you're _**not**_ like that."

Again Kyodaigame's face went bright red as he bit his lip. It was so embarrassing having to keep mentioning that they had just done _**it.**_ He just couldn't think or talk about that without his face feeling so hot and his heart beginning to skyrocket.

God, he was being such a _**girl**_ about this!

"Sanbi, stop." Kyuubi commanded, a scowl forming on his pierced lips as he pushed the shorter boy away, making the brunette frown deeply and feel somewhat hurt.

Was it wrong to wonder what was hurting his best friend so badly?

The Namikaze heir turned his back to him and sat up, running a hand through his wild red hair.

Sanbi knew then that he was really being bothered by whatever it was that was plaguing his mind. And that only made him more determined to find out what it was.

"Tell me. I know you only do rash things like this when you're angry or worried. You have something on your mind and I want to know."

He sat back on his legs and pressed himself onto the muscular teenager's back, his small hands clamped on the taller male's broad shoulders.

"I don't wanna talk about it, San." Kyuubi sighed, placing his arms on his thighs as he leaned forward. He closed his troubled red eyes.

The lithe male bit his lip, but removed himself from his best friend and crawled off the bed, taking the sheets with him to cover his nude body as he kneeled before his friend. He rested his hands on the tan boy's knees, causing him to open his eyes and stare at him.

"Kyuubi. Tell me please. I _**want**_ to know. We're..." the swimmer stopped momentarily , his entire face turning red as he swallowed audibly,"B-boyfriends... now. A-and I... I think that gives me the right to know what's going on through your mind, and beside considering you kinda used me to try and relieve some of whatever is bothering you, I think that gives me _**TWICE **_the right to know.."

A silence filled the air as both of them stared at each other.

Kyuubi finally looked away, a deep frown on his lips as he spoke,"I met my sister's fiançe."

Sanbi gazed at the crimson-eyed male blankly.

His sister's...fiançe..?...?

How was _**that **_something that would trouble him into wanting sex as an outlet to relieve some stress? ... Or was it cuz him and Naruko were super close and it bothered him to know she was going to get married? Was it just brotherly concern?... Was he jealous that his younger twin sister had found someone before he had? Or was Kyuubi maybe secretly in love with his twin and couldn't stand seeing her go! ..

Or ... Or maybe it was something else...?

"_**That's**_ what's bothering you?"

The brunette's brow arched, and his face twisted into a look of confusion.

Kyuubi nodded, his eyes darting back to the swimmer's face, as though trying to decipher his thoughts, which the pale boy knew _**was **_what he was trying to do.

Was this _**THAT**_ much effective on his best friend's mind? And if so, _**WHY**_?

Sanbi's lips twisted into a small smile before he reached up and placed a chaste kiss on the redhead's pierced lips. The older boy only frowned.

"I thought it was something super serious like that maybe you had met someone or that you didn't want this-" he motioned to the area between them as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink,"and so were breaking up with me and this was just a way to soften the blow."

Kyuubi remained quiet as the shorter male pressed another kiss to his lips, this time boldly prodding at the redhead's lips. Kyuubi cupped Sanbi's face in his hands and kissed back, thrusting his tongue into the swimmer's orifice and taking complete control. His hands moved to pull the pale teenager onto his lap as said teen wrapped his arms around the crimson-eyed teen's thick neck.

They pulled away momentarily as the tan male yanked the sheets off of the younger boy's body. The older male hungrily kissing his cool lips before he sat the shorter male on his erect cock, letting gravity take its course as the brunette slid down onto his heated length, moaning into the Namikaze heir's mouth as he was filled completely. The muscular teen smirked, placing his hands on pale hips.

"Would you like to lead, San?"

Without answering, the smaller teen lifted himself up of his best friend's lap before slamming back down, a mewl escaping his lips. He continued bobbing up and down on the redhead's lap as the tan teen sucked and bit at his pale neck, his hands roaming his body, helping stimulate more euphoria.

"M-meeting your future business ah p-partner and brother-i-in-law doesn't seem _**T-THAT **_bothersome, Kyu-ubi." he gasped as the taller boy's lips kissed the sensitive area behind his ear.

"It's n-not so much that.." he whispered into his ear, his breathing haggard.

They were both panting and sweaty, but neither was willing to stop their activities to continue the conversation without having to gasp for air every few seconds.

"Then w-what is it?"

A loud moan escaped his throat as his body was hit by a perfect angle consecutively, sending tingles throughout his entire body, causing his muscle to contract and making Kyuubi groan as he came deep inside him.

Sanbi's body slumped against the redhead's, his whole body feeling like jell-o. Kyuubi smiled slightly and shifted them so that they were cuddling on the bed once more, but he didn't remove himself from being inside the swimmer's body, and that made the brunette's cheeks pinken.

God! This was such an embarrassing way to sleep! Kyuubi could **NOT** still be in him! It was so awkward!

His heart began to pound from nervousness and he swallowed before opening his mouth to speak. But Kyuubi's deep melodic voice interrupted him before he could say even one word.

"I think I fell in love with him, Sanbi."

Sanbi felt his heart stop and all the blood freeze in his veins.

"What...?"

_**xxx**_

Naruko sat impatiently in her seat. She was irritated.

It had been five minutes since she had texted her Father already, and he _**still**_ hadn't replied, and she had sent _**MORE**_ than one text already! Hell, she'd even tried calling!

Either he was already at work or he was just ignoring her! Although she doubted it was either option. Minato didn't have to leave until...

She checked her watch. It was 11 : 40.

Minato didn't have to leave for work till twelve so it wasn't that. And he also wouldn't just ignore her... So why wasn't he answering.

She pouted and pulled out her phone once more.

"No messages."

She frowned and slumped in her seat. So much for calling Itachi! Scowling she retyped her text message to her Father.

"He better answer. I really need Itachi's number!"

_**xxx**_

"Minato! Just leave the phone! Who cares who it is!" Kushina pouted, catching his hand in hers as he moved away from her.

Minato gazed at her with his gleaming sapphire eyes as a smile graced his smooth lips.

"Hina, it's not like I'm leaving. And it's getting on my nerves how it just keeps ringing." he replied, a small frown on his lips as he crossed the room to pick up his discarded slacks. He pulled out his personal phone and sighed as he saw that he had 30 text messages... and all of them from his daughter.

"Naruko." he grumbled, rubbing his temple.

_'Tou-chan! I need Itachi's cell number please! It's important! !'_

He scolwed as he read.

Of course he knew what she wanted the Uchiha's number for. She wanted to get to know the man she was engaged to. Personally, he didn't want her anywhere near the guy until they got married but he didn't really have much of a say now. They _**were **_engaged.

Sighing, he quickly responded and gave her the information she needed. He just prayed that things didn't move too fast between them. After all, he hadn't missed the looks he'd sent Naruko during the entire meeting, and if he wasn't being delusional he could've sworn some were sent Kyuubi's way too.

Biting his lip, he checked the time.

11 : 45.

Damn! He had to be at work by twelve. So much for making love to his wife before he had to leave!

Grumbling, he pulled on his yellow boxers, cell phone still in his hand.

"Hey! Why are you getting dressed!" his wife exclaimed, quickly standing from the spot she'd been sitting on.

"It's almost time for me to go, Kushina." he answered as his eyes searched around for his shirt and slacks.

Where did he throw them?

Suddenly his phone rang again. He opened it and saw he had 3 new messages, one from each of his children.

_'Thanks Tou-san! I love you!'_

Naruko.

_'Pá Im gonna go to my friend's place later. In case u need me for some random reason..'_

Kyuubi.

_'Tou-chan! im going 2 my friend sasukes place afterskool 4 an assignment. i prolly wont be home late but im telling u ahead of time... just in case. i LUV u Pá! 3 3'_

Naruto.

"The kids probably won't be home today until around dinner." the blonde announced, finding his slacks under his computer chair.

"Minato.. We haven't done anything together for almost a month! Do you have to leave now? Especially since we'll be alone for almost the entire day." his wife proclaimed, pouting her lips in that way that the blonde could never deny.

The Namikaze C.E.O looked away quickly and picked up his slacks, searching for his shirt as a way to distract himself. He couldn't fall for her methods of manipulation...

He flinched at his own wording. Manipulation... Was that what she was doing? Manipulating him? Had she always been manipulating him?

He mentally slapped himself. No! This was not the time to think about the problems in his marriage.. Not the time to think that his lovely wife was manipulating him.. Not the time to think about what Kyuubi's suspicions were about Kushina cheating on him... Not the time ..

"Minato~!" the redhead mewled, pressing into his back and causing the sapphire-eyed male to jump, having been unaware that she was standing behind him.

She chuckled and smiled at him, making Minato's heart pound.

"Call the day off. _Pleeeeeeeeeease! _For _mee!_"

The tan male bit his lip and tried to not focus on his wife's intoxicating scent, or her soft breasts pressed onto his flesh, or even the way her arms were wrapping around his waist and her talented fingers were tracing random patterns on his toned abs.

"K-Kushina.." he gulped, his body beginning to betray his mind as he felt his body heat up.

"_Minato._ I'm always so lonely without you." she whispered, her breath blowing across his neck, making ripples of pleasure race through every nerve in his body.

He couldn't get sidetracked... No ... Nope...

"Please Minato. I want to spend the entire day with you. Will you grant me that one request?" she murmured, pressing kisses onto his shoulder blades.

He bit his lip to suppress a moan. Damn! She had him totally wrapped around her slender fingers.

_**'You know it bothers you, yet you try to act like it doesn't. What kinda bullshit is that! Why can't you just be a man and deal with the fact that your wife might be going around fucking other men behind your back!'**_

He flinched as Kyuubi's words ripped through his mind. He couldn't get those words out of his head.. Ever since last night that had been plaguing his mind, constantly popping into his head at the times he was most vulnerable.

_**'You know it bothers you, yet you try to act like it doesn't. What kinda bullshit is that! Why can't you just be a man and deal with the fact that your wife might be going around fucking other men behind your back!'**_

"Minato."

He removed his wife's arms from his body and turned and faced her. He pinned her with a serious look. His lips set in a grim line as he held her hands in his, running his thumbs across the backs of her hands. Her eyes quickly turned from filled with lust to filled with concern. Her lips turned into a frown.

The blonde took a deep breath before speaking,"I have something important I need to ask you, Hina."

His cerulean eyes immediately went towards the carpet. Damn! He couldn't do it... He.. He needed to do this... He needed to know.. But... Was he ready to accept the answer? Was he even brave enough to ask her now..

"What's wrong Mi-" she began but was stopped by the blonde suddenly blurting out his question.

"What have you been doing for the past month when you never arrived for dinner!"

Kushina's brows arched and a look of confusion clouded her beautiful pale face.

"What do you mean?"

Minato pursed his lips and looked straight into her eyes. His heart began to pump so wildly he could hear the blood roaring in his ears.

She was so beautiful.. Nothing about her was flawless. She was an angel... But even beautiful angels had flaws.

"Have you been cheating on me, Kushina?"

The redhead's eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open slightly. A swirl of emotions clashed within the confines of her emerald eyes: confusion, hurt, shock and anger.

He needed the truth, and now was the perfect time to ask. He just hoped he got the honest answer he so desperately needed to hear.

He needed to know his beautiful wife was faithful.. He needed to know!

_**xxx**_

Naruto gazed around the Teachers' Lounge. He never been in here, and to say he was disappointed was an understatement.

He had somewhat expected cool vending machines filled with awesome goodies or even a huge television.. Not a simple leather couch, a small t.v and a vending machine filled with the same things they had in the pavilion : juice and some chips and granola bars.

"Jeez.. this place sucks." he grumbled, scowling as he turned back towards the person who brought him here.

Sapphire eyes locked onto smoldering dark eyes. The blonde tugged at his collar and looked away, feeling a light blush dust his tan cheeks as his heart pounded a little bit faster.

"We shouldn't be in here you know." he commented, crossing his arms across his chest.

Sasuke smirked and leaned against the door. The tan boy knew that the raven was up to something... He always was...

"Don't worry. I asked Kakashi-sensei to leave this place vacant for me, in case I needed to come and do something _personal_." the Uchiha explained, his smirk deepening as the final word escaped his smooth lips.

The shorter boy arched a brow and gazed at his classmate. He was definitely up to something cuz Kakashi-sensei _**never**_ did anything when a student asked for a favor, especially if he had no gain from it in some form... Usually his grandfather's porn novels.

"I'm actually amazed he even listened to you. That's really weird."

The pale teenager's obsidian eyes glistened deviously as he shoved his hands into his pockets, pinning the younger male with a look Naruto couldn't quite identify, and quite honestly he wasn't so sure if he _**wanted**_ to know what that look had meant.

"I have my ways of obtaining what I want."

Naruto scoffed and glared at the older male.

Damn! This bastard sure had a way of making his blood boil with the way he merely spoke! He _really _wished he could punch his pretty boy face in! That would teach the jerk to stop acting so high and mighty!

"That's cuz you're a _snake_." he quipped, throwing a hostile look at his taller classmate as he walked towards him and jabbed his finger into the older teenager's chest.

He gained some twisted secret satisfaction when he saw Sasuke frown and rub at the spot after Naruto removed his finger. Served the bastard right!

"Anyways," he continued, as he reached for the door handle right besides the raven's hips," A teacher might show up so so I'm le-"

The Uchiha wrapped his fingers around the blonde's wrist and pulled his hand from the handle, making the shorter teen snarl and attempt to tug his hand from the other's grip.

"Let me go, teme!" he growled, narrowing his blue eyes on his taller classmate.

A seductive smirk began curling on Sasuke's lips as he brought the younger male's hand to his lips.

The blue-eyed boy's movements stilled and he felt his heart pound and his throat constrict as heat flooded his cheeks. Damn! Not again! This is how he'd gotten him at the front door yesterday!

His mind began to swim in panic, making him unaware of anything until he saw his pale classmate's smooth pink lips begin to move and his face start coming towards his. Dear God! He was going to kiss him! Agh! If that happened he _**knew**_ that he wouldn't be able to resist!

But he was pulled out of his frenzied thoughts when Sasuke's deep baritone blew across his ear,"They won't come. There's no teachers on this side of the building. I made sure of that personally."

Naruto felt his insides turn to mush as shivers of bliss raced throughout every fiber of his body. God! Why did the bastard have to have such a drop-dead sexy voice!

He felt heat begin to pool in his groin and his blue eyes widened in horror! Oh damn! No! He was getting a hard-on just by listening to the teme's _**VOICE**_! What kinda crap was that!

He quickly shoved Sasuke away from him and turned and walked away from him towards the big window. His face burning with shame and embarrassment. Why oh _**WHY **_did his voice have to turn him _**ON**_!

"W-whatever.." he mumbled, glaring out towards the empty track area. From his peripheral vision he saw a smirk slid across the raven's lips and he felt the blood freeze in his veins.

Oh god! He must've noticed! No... he always smirked... It was sorta like his trademark.. Yeah that was it! The bastard was just being his bastard self! He didn't have to worry at all. Now all he needed was to get rid of his _problem_!

'Think nasty! Think nasty!' he mentally chided.

Images of Sasuke pounding him into the table besides him as he moaned loudly raced through his mind, making more blood rush south and his blood pressure rise.

'Agh! No! Not _**THAT! **_Think Naruto think! Something disturbing! Something _**disturbing**_!'

"W-we h-have to t-talk ab-about m-my-" he stuttered, his shoulders hunched as he pressed his hands against his crotch, trying to somehow force his erection down without avail.

This _**SO **_wasn't working! He needed a different approach! Shit! Why couldn't he be smart like Sakura so he didn't have to have Sasuke tutor him!

'Sakura!' he thought triumphantly!

She was his best friend and he had been in love with her for ages but he was _**pretty sure **_he was over her in a romantic sense. Feeling a sense of relief, he sighed.

He imagined pounding Sakura into the table as she begged him for more, and to his immense displeasure he felt his _**friend**_ stiffen! Oh GOD! He stilled _**LIKED**_ her! Crap!

Then the image of _**Sakura **_pounding into _**him **_as he panted and mewled for her to fuck him harder entered his mind. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he felt his anatomy react positively! Oh God! _**NO! **_That was so wrong on so many levels! _**SO MANY LEVELS!**_

'Think _**Sai**_!'

Upon picturing the creepy raven he felt his erection quickly go down faster than it had gone up and shudder of fright rushing through his body. He expelled a deep sigh of relief and quickly turned to face the raven. Their eyes immediately locked and a blush spread across Naruto's face like wildfire.

"We have to talk about my... tutoring lessons." he replied, refusing to be the first to break eye contact. He had to make up for his pride he had just lost to the damned Uchiha!

"True, among other things." Sasuke said, his monotone voice showing he had either been oblivious to Naruto's inner turmoil or had seen the signs but ignored them. Honestly, with the Uchiha, the blonde could never tell..

"What else is there to talk about? You teach me and then I pay you..." the blonde asked, his blue eyes clouding with confusion.

"I saved you." Sasuke stated, crossing his arms over his broad chest and smiling down at the shorter male in a smug manner.

The younger male's eyes narrowed and a scowl spread across his lips as he tilted his head to the side, his arms across his chest.

"You saved me? Psh. That's what you think?"

The raven's smile faltered and his face turned serious as a deep scowl formed on his soft luscious lips.

"From where I was standing, yeah, it sure did look like it." he snapped, his body tensing as he glared down at Naruto.

Naruto scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I also held back. I didn't hurt that _Sai_." Sasuke replied, his lips curling in contempt as the creepy teenager's name slipped past his lips.

Naruto snorted and turned his back to his pale classmate,"You **DIDNT** save me. I was in control of the situation! And-" he turned his head to pin the raven with a scowl,"Well you can't just go running around and start punching whoever you want! You would've been expelled! I helped **YOU!"**

The Uchiha scowled and glared at the tan boy, his eyes shining with disbelief as he stepped up to the shorter male, towering over him menacingly.

"Look! You can deny it all you want but if I hadn't arrived when I did, the fucker would've raped you and you **KNOW** it!"

The blonde flinched.

He knew that Sasuke had a point but still! He could've handled it himself, he wasn't a weak defenseless _**girl**_!

"I've seen the way the bastard looks at you! And like I told him, _**YOU**_ are _**MINE!**_ And he has _**NO **_right to touch you." The ebony-eyed male breathed huskily. His peppermint breath blew across the tan male's face as he cupped the blonde's face in his large warm hands, causing the sapphire-eyed teen to blush and push the taller boy away.

Sasuke only smirked.

"And yeah, maybe I would've been expelled but my uncle helps the Academy with funding so it only would've been for three days maximum." the older teen continued, a small smile forming on his lips as he slowly re-approached the younger teen.

"You're a spoiled brat!" Naruto snarled, slowly backing away from the raven.

The Uchiha's eyes gleamed mischievously as he continued stalking forward towards the small male.

"And what the hell are you trying to imply with all this _**'I'm yours'**_ crap!" he yelled, his face burning with embarrassment as his back hit the wall.

Damn! The conniving bastard had walked him into a corner... literally!

He jumped when Sasuke's hands suddenly slammed against the wall on the opposite sides of his head, effectively trapping him between his own body and the wall.

His heart began to skyrocket and his face exploded with heat as the Uchiha's face came closer to his own..

"I'm saying exactly as I said. _**YOU**_ are **MINE**, and it's about time you learned that." Sasuke whispered, his words sending shivers through Naruto's body.

The raven's hands cupped his face again and suddenly their lips were crashing together feverishly.

_**xxx**_

"Konoha Café." Itachi read aloud, glancing up at the small local cafe shop's sign.

He smiled and quickly walked in, his dark eyes searching for the person he most wanted to see ever since receiving that surprising text message from his beautiful fiançee, inviting him to spend the day with her to get acquainted.

"Itachi! Over here!" came a whimsical voice, directing the raven's head and attention towards the direction of that beautiful voice.

Immediately his onyx eyes locked onto a familiar strawberry blonde and he felt his heart pound. Naruko stood up besides a booth at the farthest corner, waving her hand at him energetically as a happy grin spread across her smooth lips. Quickly he strode over to the blonde, his eyes never leaving her beautiful blue and red eyes.

A blush spread across her tan cheeks at the intensity of his gaze and she cleared her throat and motioned for him to sit down.

A smirk curled on the edge of his lips as he watched Naruko's breasts bounce slightly as she moved into her seat, her gaze turned downward the entire time so that she was unaware of his ogling. He then decided to sit beside her as he scooted into the booth with her, causing the tan girl to gasp and blush even more.

She opened her mouth as if she were going to speak and the prodigy gazed at her questioningly.

They were engaged now so he was allowed to somewhat invade her personal space and get a little _**intimate**_ with her.

She bit her lower lip,but even so she scooted over to allow him room. He smiled sweetly at her.

Victory.

A waitress showed up immediately.

"Can I get your friend anything, miss?"

"Um what would you like Itachi?" his fiançee asked, glancing at him shyly.

He had to admit it was a major turn-on and he couldn't help but wonder if she would look that way when they consummated their marriage? Pliant and submissive beneath him as innocent whispers drifted past her lips and echoed in his ears as he pushed into her warm body, her small hands holding onto him shyly and with embarrassment.

Itachi felt his anatomy react immediately at the imagery running through his mind and he shifted in his seat before answering with a simple,"Black coffee please."

The waitress nodded and turned and walked away, leaving the couple alone.

They sat in silence for a few seconds as Naruko fiddled with her fingers and the Uchiha watched her, a minuscule smile twisting on his lips.

She looked so beautiful chewing on her smooth pink lips. So beautiful he had the urge to kiss her.

"Naruko?" he asked, reaching out to grab her hand.

She turned to look at him and Itachi felt dumbstruck by her beauty. Subconsciously he felt himself being pulled forward, as though gravity demanded he be closer to her. Her blue eyes clouded as their faces came within proximity and he noticed she had long thick lashes.

"May I kiss you?" he breathed, his lips brushing softly against hers.

Instead of answering, the blonde woman leaned forward and pressed their lips together, placing her hand on his cheek as she moved across her seat towards him.

The kiss was gentle and soft... Innocent in every way. Not the kind the Uchiha prodigy was used to but he had to admit that it was intoxicating. The smooth soft pressure was beyond pleasurable but all too soon she pulled away, her cheeks a deep crimson as she gazed into his obsidian eyes. A smile graced her features.

"I'm sorry if that's not the kind you wanted but... I-I don't have much experience..." she murmured, her cheeks darkening even more.

_**'JACKPOT!' **_he mental screamed.

Naruko **WAS **a virgin! He had gotten his wish! Silently he thanked every god in exsitence.

He smiled and leaned down towards her again, pressing his lips boldly against hers once more. The shorter female stiffened but quickly loosened up to his kiss. Itachi then took the initiative and prodded at her lips, wishing to gain entrance which was very hesitantly given.

He mentally cheered at the accomplishment as his tongue delved into her mouth. She tasted sweet, sweeter than he could've ever imagined and with a hint of coffee. He knew immediately that he was going to thoroughly enjoy ravishing this woman.

His hand slowly came to rest on her thigh and when she deepened their kiss, the pale man took that as a sign to continue, which he gladly did. He ran his hand upward and towards the waistline of her faded black jeans as her own hands clutched at the lapels of his button-up shirt, pressing their torsos together. He felt his cock twitch in excitement as her soft breast pushed against his toned chest.

If only she were naked, then everything would be better!

Slowly he singlehandedly unbuttoned her jeans, silently praying that she wouldn't push him away. She moaned into his mouth as his hand pushed her jeans down a bit before venturing further into said jeans and fiddling with the hemline of her panties. He smirked against her lips as she thrust her tongue against his, her fingers weaving into his hair.

Apparently she was eager to continue and to learn and experience.

"Here's your co- oh my gawd!" someone squeaked.

At the shriek of their waitress Naruko quickly pulled away from Itachi, her face the deepest shade of red possible as she smiled forcibly at the waitress as she used her hands to cover her unbuttoned jeans. Itachi frowned deeply and glared murderously at the woman as she set his coffee before him.

Damn! He had been so close! And it was all ruined cuz of this woman!

"I-isthereanythingelseIcangetyou..?" she asked quickly and nervously, flinching when her eyes met the prodigy's evil glare.

"N-no. That's fine." Naruko replied, smiling awkwardly.

"Yes actually. Leave us alone please until we flag you down." he said icily, causing the waitress to jump and nod before turning and walking away hurriedly.

As soon as the waitress was out of sight the Uchiha turned to face the blonde. She blushed heavily, pulling her jeans upright and was buttoning them up, causing the raven to pout slightly.

Would she let him continue if he reattempted seducing her?

"Naruko." he whispered, leaning over to her.

If possible her face turned brighter and she trembled as he cupped her face in his hand once more. God.. she was beautiful.

He leaned forward and recaptured her lips, keeping the kiss simple and clean before reattempting his previous methods. She kissed back and once more Itachi was prodding at her lips, begging for entrance.

The tan woman squeaked and pulled away barely so that their lips still brushed past each other.

"N-not here.." she mumbled.

The older male smirked and placed a chaste kiss on her smooth mouth. Well at least she wasn't completely denying him... Just for the time being.

"Later then, if you wish." he responded, sitting back into the booth and reaching for his coffee.

The younger woman besides him nodded sheepishly and mimicked him and took a sip of her café au lait. She visibly relaxed as she drank and the ebony-haired male couldn't help but notice that her adorable blush went away.

She turned to gaze at him then and all traces of a shy virgin girl were gone from her features, replaced by the look of a sophisticated young woman. This look suited her as well, and if anything it probably attracted the Uchiha more than her shy side did. After all, he was a total sucker for a woman in charge.

"So tell me about yourself." she said, smiling at him with a dazzling smile that left him awestruck momentarily before he shook it off.

Jeez! She made him feel like a hormonal teenager again! He was almost** TWENTY!**! He shouldn't be acting like some prepubescent teenager!

He cleared his throat.

"What would you like to know about me?"

Naruko cocked her head to the side, biting her lip as she did so and the raven felt that becoming-familiar heat pool in his groin. He shifted as she continued pondering.

"Do you have siblings?" she asked, a small smile gracing her features.

"A younger brother named Sasuke." he answered, his mind shifting to his otouto.

"Well, you already know my twin Kyuubi and I have another brother. He's younger. His name's Naruto." she said fondly. Her sapphire eyes glazing over with happiness as she mentioned her brothers.

Suddenly it clicked. He remembered why Naruko's name had sounded familiar and why it made him think of Sasuke when the meeting had been over. Naruto was the boy his otouto was infatuated with! And his fiançee happened to be his brother's love interest's older sister!

"Does your brother, Naruto, know Sasuke by any chance?" he quickly inquired.

Using Naruko to gain information on his brother's little crush would be very beneficial for Sasuke, and really his little brother needed all the help he could get. He was socially-retarded and sometimes epically failed when it came to people. Itachi didn't understand were his otouto got that gene from. Both his parents and himself had exceptional people and social skills, although he chose to remain silent most of the time unless someone piqued his attention.

But his brother... well he was a completely different story. The boy only had two social reactions : A. Aggression, and B : Apathy.

Naruko pursed her lips.

"I think I've heard him talk about a Sasuke a few times... I'm not completely sure it was your brother though."

Itachi took a sip of his coffee.

"And?"

The tan woman laughed nervously and scratched at the back of her neck. He could already tell that what she had heard about his brother from her own brother's lips was either bad or embarrassing.

"Let's just say that from all the ranting I've heard from my otouto its very obvious he likes the guy deep down but... well he also has some sort of rivalry with him and your brother is a total jerk at times from what Naruto has said."

The Uchiha smirked and put his coffee down.

"Sounds like my brother alright. He has no people skills at all. He's socially-retarded unfortunately."

Naruko giggled that same enchanting laugh that had -and still did- sent thrills of pleasure rushing to his groin.

"Well he must have _**SOME **_charm and social skill cuz Naruto is interested in him beyond the norm."

The pale man forced his anatomy to calm immediately at the news he was given and his brows raised in interest. Well, that statement seemed to be very promising.

"Really?"

The blonde nodded happily and leaned towards him, a mischievous grin on her plump lips as her eyes shone with a mysterious light.

"Naru-chan has never told anyone but I found out that he has had a couple _**naughty **_dreams about him and this Sasuke... Just _**this**_ morning he had one." she whispered smugly, her breath tickling the raven's ear.

Itachi relished in the heat her body emitted onto his body as she pressed herself against his side to whisper the words into his ear. Her soft lips lightly brushing against his sensitive ears and made him remember his previous anatomical problem that was arising once more.

But he managed to remain slightly focused.

"So your brother is gay?"

The shorter woman sat back and chuckled to herself as she crossed her arms across her ample chest.

"He says he's not but I know otherwise. And truth be told I have my ways of finding things out about my brother that no one knows. For example, this Sasuke character came to our house the other day and almost had sex with my little brother, but Kyuubi being a jerk-off ruined the moment for them." she responded causally as she took another sip of her coffee.

The Uchiha prodigy's mind saved all the information had had been told. This was all valuable information he could use later.

"How very cunning of you. I like that." Itachi praised, smiling approvingly at his fiançee.

She turned and pinned him with her alluring cerulean eyes, a devious smirk on her lips.

"Well, I'm telling you this only cuz I'm extremely positive that the only reason you brought up the subject of our brothers knowing each other is cuz it somehow pertains to something important. And when I mentioned that my brother was somewhat interested in your brother _**YOU**_became interested as well, although you hide it well. So it was quite obvious there that you are gathering information to help your 'socially-retarded' brother somehow capture my otouto's heart..." she explained,"And all I have to say to that is that you can count me in."

She smiled widely at him, and Itachi stared in awe at her, returning the smile though not as broadly.

So not only was his fiançee beautiful but she was smart. What a combination. And she was also willing to help him in a scheme. He really _**WAS**_ getting blessed by this arranged marriage!

* * *

**Teme : "bastard"**

**Dobe : "lowest rank" / "dropout"/"dead-last"**

**Usuratonkachi : literally "thin hammer" so basically it means "useless"**

**Kaa-san/Kaa-chan : "Mother"**

**Tou-chan/Tou-san :"Father"**

**-sensei : "Teacher"**

**Otouto :"Little Brother"**

**Sorry for the wait. I had been thinking about an idea for a gift for my bff's birthday, then I started working on my bff's birthday picture, then I spent the entire weekend with her. **

**Anyways, thanks to the reviewers and those who story/author alert'ed and story/author fav'd**

**Arrivederci!**

**x3**


	12. Moments

**Warning : Chapter contains sexual themes. **

**If you wish to ignore just skip past the _italizicized_ words...**

**Also has mentions of incest.. Just thought I should warn about that.**

* * *

Kyuubi sat at the edge of Sanbi's bed, watching the small brunette's face for any signs of emotion. It bothered him that he was always so hard to read.

"So... are we breaking up?" the small teen whispered, biting his lower lip as his magenta eyes stared aimlessly at the white wall as he moved the sheets higher up on his body as he leaned back against the headboard.

The redhead pursed his lips together and sighed. That was a hard question in its self to answer.

"I don't want to be... but-"

He didn't understand this anymore than Sanbi did. He just couldn't understand how looking at his twin and her betrothed standing so close together had made him feel rage and jealousy. How his heart had pounded when the realization that someone would touch his sister intimately in a way he couldn't. How his mind had clouded with envy at the thought that this someone would be able to kiss her and be able to tell her he loved her and have those words _**mean**_ something!

"It may be the best thing, Kyuu. I mean, we obviously aren't... We don't have a 'spark' or whatever the hell people call it!" he chuckled mirthlessly, glancing at the older male with a smile that didn't quite reach his pretty fuchsia eyes.

Kyuubi felt his heart lurch.

It hurt to know he was causing his best friend pain right now.

He reached forward and cupped the swimmer's cheek in his hand and leaned forward, placing a quick chaste kiss on his smooth lips which the pale teenager quickly moved away from.

"Stop." he said monotonously, his eyes narrowing down on something.

The crimson-eyed teenager sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his wild red hair.

Yeah, Sanbi was definitely angry, although he didn't know if it was with him or with himself. He didn't want things to be like this. .. And unfortunately that meant telling him why he was "in love" with Uchiha Itachi.

"Thta's my more plausible reason, San.. The other is just way to strange to even consider.."

The lithe teen turned and pinned him with a curious stare. Kyuubi took that as a sign to continue, the problem was that he didn't know how to continue and explain himself.

It was way too bizzare even to himself. It made no sense to him... It was illogical. How could he tell someone that he had sexual fantasies about his own sister... Fantasies that he'd thought he'd outgrown.

He opened his mouth and closed it, feeling at a loss of words, which didn't happen very often. He always had something to say, nice or mean.

Sanbi placed his hand on his back and smiled reassuringly at him. It made him feel guiltier, he'd just hurt him yet he could still offer him comfort...He really was his Best Friend.

"When I-I saw them two together well... My heart began to pound .." Kyuubi began, his fingers continuing to thread through his hair, a nervous habit of his when Naruko wasn't around for him to hold her hand.

He mentally smiled at the thought of his sister. She was always there to support him just like Sanbi was... Maybe that's why he loved her... But even so it was wrong. He couldn't _**LOVE **_his own sister! It was wrong...

"Oh." he heard Sanbi sigh, retracting his hand from touching the tan male.

He face-palmed himself for hurting his friend's feeling once more, and turned towards his best friend, reaching out to hold his hands as he gaze right into his eyes, determined crimson meeting doubtful magenta.

He had to find a way to make things right... If not for himself then for Sanbi.

"I care about you a lot Sanbi, I really do but well you hafta understand that I'm really confused right now. I feel conflicted in a whole bunch of ways." he replied, biting his pierced lip.

He really wanted him to understand that this was hard for him too. The obvious reason was really distressing for him, not to mention sick.

Sanbi's lips pursed together and his brows knit together.

"Kyuubi... if you... if you mean that you'd _**TELL**_ me what's this.. confusion you feel." he answered, shaking his head at him.

Kyuubi felt his throat constrict and his palms begin to sweat as his heart thundered furiously within his chest.

"Well, when I saw them two standing together I-I got jealous, you know. Then when I pictured them at their wedding, I got angry. At first I kept telling myself that it was just cuz Naruko was going to get married to some guy we didn't know. I blamed it all on me being a protective older brother but well,..." Kyuubi explained, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

Sanbi's pink gaze was suddenly too much for him. It felt as though his eyes were stripping apart his being and analyzing everything too critically. He broke eye contact, diverting his gaze towards the sheets instead. He felt so hot and he was so jittery...

He was being such a wimp.

"And what happened?" the swimmer persisted.

The redhead let out a nervous chuckle. Sanbi was going to find him extremely sick and twisted and he'd never talk to him again. He'd be very lucky if he even bothered to acknowledge him after this.

He took a deep breath before he turned to face the brunette again.

His beautiful magenta eyes swirling with so many emotions it was hard to place them. His plump lips in a dissatisfied frown. His small lithe body covered by the sheets, yet made more obvious... Man, he was cute.

Why couldn't he have just keep his mouth fucking shut! If he had then he could still be fucking Sanbi's brains out and things wouldn't be like this right now! He would still have his best friend being his emo yet happy self and he wouldn't have to be thinking about why he had to assume it was Itachi he liked and not Sanbi or even Naruko!

He wouldn't have to revisit old emotions for his twin that he thought he had left behind!

" H-how many brothers can say that they wished they were the one who wasgoing to be fucking their sister on her honeymoon?"

_**xxx**_

_Sasuke's hands slipped from Naruto's face to his collar, his fingers working to loosen the blonde's orange tie before moving to unbutton the blonde's shirt, his fingers working quickly to remove the buttons. The shorter male moaned into the raven's mouth as hot hands glided across his exposed chest as his own fingers thread into the Uchiha's silky black hair._

_A tongue prodded at his lips and the tan male willingly obliged, his own pink organ moving to caress and touch the taller's own tongue. Skillful fingers tweaked and rolled his nipples into hardened nubs as Sasuke thrust his hips forward, causing a delicious friction between their bodies that had the sapphire-eyed teen mewling._

_The pale teen smirked as he pulled his lips and tongue away, a thin line of saliva trailing after him as the blonde panted for breath._

_He wanted this..._

_The elder teen removed his hands from the lithe teenager's chest, causing him to release a whimper of protest that was immediately swallowed by another wet open-mouthed kiss. Those warm lips molded against his perfectly with just the right pressure, heat pooled at the center of their bodies only encouraging them, his hands began to unbuckle the other's black and orange belt, and his tongue was once more ravishing that sweet orifice in a way that was leaving the shorter male breathless, dizzy and completely aroused._

_Oxygen became necessary and they pulled away. Naruto could feel the heat on his face as his breath came out in small shallow pants, just like the Uchiha's._

_A devilish gleam appeared in the raven's obsidian eyes along with a predatory leer, and then suddenly the younger's knees were giving out beneath him as a large warm hand wrapped around his throbbing flesh, causing a long moan to rip past his throat._

_"S-sasuke!"_

_A wicked smile was given and abruptly the hand was moving up and down his heated length as pale lips attacked his lips once more. A persistent tongue slipped past his lips, prying them open and thrusting in and out in a mock fashion of what they both knew was to come, and only eliciting louder moans from the small teenager._

_He wanted this..._

_His hand moved faster against his classmate's member as his lips moved to a tan throat, tongue dashing out to taste every inch of skin and trace a path along a pounding jugular before gentle biting down at the juncture where his neck meet his ear. His hips thrust forward of their own accord, helping the sensations of his pale calloused hands sliding against the blue-eyed male's needy cock. Naruto mewled._

_"P-please!"_

_Lips brushed against his sensitive ear,"Please what, Naruto?"_

_The blonde merely groaned as the smooth lips retracted from his ear and he reached for his taller classmate's electric blue tie, effectively pulling the tie from its tucked place within the older teen's black vest, and yanking him forward to smash their lips together fiercely._

_Teeth clinked together as the golden-haired male continued thrusting forward into the raven's hand, moaning every time the ebony-eyed boy would fasten his pace, even if only for a second._

_They wanted this..._

_Heat pooled in the pit of his stomach, lips moved against each other bruisingly. The tan male pulled his mouth away and trailed harsh kisses down his throat, biting and sucking knowing fully well that later they would be large hickey his tongue leaving a wet trail of saliva behind. His hand tightened around the blonde and moved faster. Naruto moaned wantonly as he leaned forward against Sasuke's lean muscled body, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders as he pressed their mouths together once more. Tongues wrestled for dominance._

_All he could feel, hear, taste, smell and see was Sasuke._

_Sasuke's tongue dancing along inside his mouth, coaxing his into a twisted dance only them two knew. His hands gliding against his strained phallus as the other roamed over his exposed chest, tracing patterns all over his skin. His sweet yet spicy scent that invaded his nostrils and surrounded him like a cacoon. His ragged breathing whenever they parted for breath before they delved back into a mind-blowing kiss. His dark eyes hooded and glimmering with lust and possessiveness that sent jolts throughout his heated body and sent his heart into a frenzied pace._

_It was all too much. Everything, the pleasure, the sensory overload, the feelings, they all became too much for his body to contain. He was near his limit and he knew it._

_His sense were swamped. All he could taste, hear, feel, see and smell was Naruto._

_Naruto's ambrosiac sweetness as their tongues moved together in a sensual way that only aroused him more as it sent shocks of desire throughout him. Those low moans and mewls of euphoria when they pulled apart for breath that made his pride swell, knowing **HE** was causing them. The soft skin sliding beneath his hand while the other stroked the blonde to completion, making him want to feel the rest of his body. The younger's flushed face and half-lidded sapphire eyed glistening with so much want that it only made his hand movements increase so that he could see bliss shadow his face. His sweet scent that enveloped him and made him lightheaded, and caused his heart to thunder in his chest._

_"Sa-sasuke...ahh I'm I-"_

_A swift hard stroke later as their breathes mingling and lips crashed together and Naruto hit cloud nine with a loud moan escaping his mouth, only to be devoured by Sasuke._

_His entire vision went white and his muscled contracted as his entire body was engulfed by red-hot ribbons of ecstasy. His body quivered in the pale-skinned teen's arms as a loud screamed erupted from deep within his lungs._

_**"SASUKE!"**_

_**xxx**_

"-you're just saying things like you always do!" Karin growled, her crimson eyes narrowed on the silverette sitting besides her on the grass.

Suigetsu frowned and returned the redhead's glare back at her.

Damn! Women were so stubborn, _**especially**_ redheads named _**Karin!**_ Why couldn't she just accept that for once in his life he was telling the truth and not a lie like he was prone to do!

"Look, I'm telling the truth this time. " he scoffed, his teeth clenched.

Her glossy lips twisted into a snarl and her eyes narrowed dangerously on him.

"Unless I have physicaly proof of that I won't believe a word you say!" she quipped, crossing her arms across her chest, bringing the silverette's attention momentarily to her protruding breasts.

Suigetsu snorted. She was bitchier than usual today.

"Did your time of month hit already?" he asked, rolling his eyes at her.

The redhead's face flushed red with anger and she reached forward and punched him on the arm. _Hard._

"Ow! That hurt you bitch!"

"That's what you get for asking stupid questions, Suigetsu!"

The amethyst-eyed teen scoffed and massaged his arm as he leaned back against the tree and stretched his legs out.

"It's true though."

Karin clamped her hands over her ears, shaking her head in denial.

"No it's not! Stop saying things like that!"

Suigetsu smiled sadistically. Oh how he loved teasing Karin and bothering her 'til she was shaking with anger. It's what he lived for, except unless if they dated... cuz then he'd live to please her in anyway he could.

"But it's true, Karin and it's time to face reality."

She clenched her teeth and glared at him.

"Agh! Stop saying that!"

The tall male opened his mouth to retort when a loud scream cut him off.

_**"SASUKE!"**_

Suigetsu smirked, knowing full well what that scream meant and he looked to see the redhead's mouth hanging open as she stared at the silverette with wide unbelieveing eyes.

"Oh My God!"

"Told you."

Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she stared blankly at the ground. Suigetsu almost felt sorry for two of her dreams having been crushed at once by that perfectly timed scream of pleasure.

"You never had a chance with Sasuke, Karin. You should've know that by now. He always stared at that Naruto kid with those puppy eyes. It was very obvious, especially when he kept declining every date with the hot popular girls around campus, including yourself and that pretty but still annoying Sakura." he murmured, pulling the distressed redhead towards him.

He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his neck, her body shaking with an unnamed emotion as she clutched onto his shirt. He buried his nose into her hair, the scent of her strawberry shampoo and her normal scent invading his nostrils as he ran his hand up and down her back soothingly as his other caressed her arm.

She smelled so nice and her skin was so soft. He wished he could hold her like this more often.

"Damn. Not only do I not have a chance with him but I miss the opportunity of a life time to see some hot man on man action!" she hissed, her hands clenching tighter on Suigetsu's shirt.

The silverett rolled his eyes.

Women. They were so hard to figure out, especially weird pretty redheads name Karin.

_**xxx**_

Naruko smiled happily as she stepped into her room. Her semi-date with Itachi had gone perfect.

Not only had she got to know more about him but she'd found a way to get her brother hooked up with the guy he was so obviously in love with, but best of all was that Itachi had invited her out to a club tonight! The day couldn't get anymore perfect and it was barely noon!

Sighing merrily she dropped onto her bed and hugged her pillow to her chest, staring out her window as thoughts of Itachi filled her mind.

God! He was so sweet and nice and gorgeous! And he was a talented kisser!

But the thought of his lips had her mind drifting to thoughts of his talented hands, and that made her face heat up and her body throb. She quickly changed her chain of thoughts, feeling too embarrassed to think about that.

She couldn't believe she'd allowed that to happen, and worst of all in _**PUBLIC! **_It made her feel like a whore and although she didn't like that feeling she had to admit the prospect of having to be careful not to get caught had sent adrenaline through her entire body...

She frowned and scoffed as she rolled onto her back.

It had been pointless though, cuz they **HAD **been caught.. Which meant she wouldn't be able to show her face at that café again for some time, which epically sucked cuz that was her favourite place to go! Not only did they have the best coffee ever they also had some of the best pastries and on the weekends they served some of the **BEST **ice cream!

"Agh! Damn hormones! You lost me the best snacks ever!" she wailed, sighing in frustration as she attempted suffocating herself with her baby blue pillow.

The only good thing about losing her favourite place to go snack on pastries was that she scored another date with the handsome Uchiha.

Pulling the pillow from over her face she sat up.

Speaking of Uchihas... She had to find a way to make them see each other... A way to make them sit in the same room for a while _**alone..**_

Pursing her lips she leaned her head over the edge of her bed and lifted the sheets from her way. She reached her hand under and pulled out a black box and set it on her bed.

"Time to revisit Naru-chan's visit with Sasuke."

She couldn't resist smiling broadly as she opened the box. This was where she stored everything Naruto-related, from all the "secret" photographs of him to the videos she recorded everyday of him in his room, and while he slept... Well in general of all the things he did.

This was exactly how she'd known that Sasuke had visited yesterday and that he'd attempted seducing Naruto, AND how she'd known that Naruto had had a wet dream about him, although the idiot hadn't even noticed! He'd walked straight to the bathroom and taken a shower without once realizing that his pj bottoms were wet and that his bed was too! He was lucky he had her to clean up the mess he'd made of his **own **bed.

Shivering in disgust at the memory of cleaning her brother's bed, the blonde pulled out a CD from the confines of her Naru-box.

"Time to find a way to set up the perfect situation for Naru-chan." she smirked, kissing the CD in her hands.

_**xxx**_

Sasuke's lips were twisted into a knowing smirk as Naruto came down from his orgasmic high.

"So you're a screamer, eh dobe?"

His face flushed a deep red as the raven leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips, his hand slowly moving against the tan male's spent member, making a soft moan escape the tan teen's lips.

Who would've known that the super popular stoic Uchiha Sasuke was a kissing addict and more importantly _**gay**_? And not just for anyone, but for him! Uzumaki Naruto!

The Uchiha tried deepening the kiss and the blonde pushed him away with unknown strength, causing his classmate to stumble but catch his balance quickly.

To say that Naruto was embarrassed beyond belief was a serious understatement.

"No! W-we have to discuss my tutoring!" he stammered, turning around and quickly fixing his pants and boxers, tucking himself in as Sasuke frowned down at him.

He wanted Sasuke, and he knew he shouldn't. It was wrong and besides, they had been best friends for a small amount of time so long ago, that in his mind it still seemed so wrong. Friends, especially BEST friends- or in their case EX-Best Friends- didn't date or fool around with each other! He shouldn't want this, but he **DID**! He wanted his classmate so much.

"Dobe, only you could talk about school things at a moment like this." the pale teen sighed, moving to grab a tissue from the table set near them.

He wiped his hand clean from the sticky white substance that had coated his hand previously and Naruto blushed bright red. The sight of his own release on Sasuke's hand driving reality home. He couldn't believe he'd allowed that to happen! What had been going through his mind anyways!

Oh right! Nothing but how nice it felt to be kissed and touched by _**Sasuke!**_

"_**THAT'S**_ why I came, teme! Not for you!" he squeaked, his face turning a darker red.

The older teen lifted his dark gaze to his level, his ebony eyes burning with lust as a smile spread across his addictive lips.

"Well, we can certainly change that and go for Round Two." he leered, dark eyes gleaming.

Naruto stared at him, confused and wondering why he was smirking like a perverted teenage boy when he realized what he'd said and how his words could be misconstrued. His eyes widened and he turned scarlet.

"I didn't mean it like _**THAT**_, you bastard!" he sputtered, wishing the teme would just **STOP **being a pervert.. although that would also mean he'd stop being Sasuke.. and that was something he didn't really want.

"Sure. You say that, but you know you liked it." he purred, his tone haughty and superior as he threw the tissue away and strode back towards the flustered blonde, cupping his face in his hands.

It made the blue-eyed boy's blood heat up for another reason other than desire. Who did the teme think he was to act so superior and think he knew him! He didn't know a **THING** about him!

"That's not important." he growled, his sapphire eyes narrowing angrily on the pale teenager.

"So you don't deny it. You _**DID**_ like it." Sasuke replied, smirking as he leaned down, his breath fanning across the younger boy's face.

The shorter male swallowed audibly as his sapphire-eyes focused onto the pale teen's mouth. If the Uchiha kissed him now, it was over! He wouldn't be able to resist twice in a row and then he'd lose his virginity _**HERE, **_at school in the Teachers' Lounge! He never imagined losing his virginity in _**SCHOOL**_! It was so wrong and... so tempting! But the point was that he didn't want his first time to be in class! Besides, then that would make P.E be a pain in the ass. _**LITERALLY!**_

"Teme, leave me alone and listen or..."Naruto stammered, his entire body quivering as those sinful lips came closer,"Or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" the raven interjected, his smirk ever-present on his kissable lips.

The blonde could feel his resolve weakening as he stared at the Uchiha's tempting mouth and he began to panic. He was not going to go to P.E class with pain shooting up his ass every time he walked! Hell **NO! **Cuz then Sakura would ask and he was a horrible liar when it came to her and if she found out he'd done it with **HER** dream guy, she'd never talk to him again and she was his best friend, he couldn't let that happen!

"O-or I'll ask _**Sai**_ to tutor me!" he yelled, his eyes twitching as those horrible words left his mouth.

Dear God, there was no way in hell he would _**EVER**_- _**EVER! EVEEEEERR!- **_go to Sai for tutoring! He'd rather be castrated and shot than do that! Besides, what the Uchiha didn't know wouldn't kill him, and also if that little lie would save his ass from being in pain for at least the remainder of the school day then it was worth it.

"**No." **Sasuke growled out, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the mere thought.

"You don't control me! I can do what I want, when I want without the need of your permission!" the tan male scoffed, removing his dark-eyed schoolmate's hands from his face.

He hated how the bastard thought he _**OWNED**_ him! He wasn't some object to be claimed or even a girl that needed protecting like some retarded damsel in distress, and that's exactly how Sasuke treated him: Like an object that needed to be claimed, a girl who needed protecting, _**AND **_a retard!

He tried to move away but suddenly Sasuke's hands were on his shoulders, shoving him back into the wall. His lips were curled into a snarl.

"You're mine and that damned pervert isn't going to touch you or even be within proximity if I'm not there." he snapped, his eyes smoldering with anger.

Naruto felt a rush of pleasure race through him at the thought that **HE** could provoke the stoic teen into anger and fits of jealousy by just mentioning being in the presene of Sai, although he wouldn't be caught dead admitting it to anyone.

"Fine, then pay attention to what I'm saying and help me!" he complained, his lips in a pout as his own eyes narrowed.

They really needed to talk about his tutoring cuz he really needed to pass! Everything depended on it!

The Uchiha stared at him intently, his eyes glistening strangely as he pursed his lips before he sighed.

"Fine. But you still have to pay me for the tutoring, usuratonkachi." he mumbled, letting his hands fall from pinning the blonde to the wall.

Blue eyes darted to the floor as a blush spread across his cheeks.

That was the part he didn't want to talk about at all! It was embarrassing enough knowing that he'd had to give Sasuke his **FIRST** kiss, and he had his first handjob given to him by Sasuke too! He didn't want anymore of his firsts going to the bastard!

"W-what do I hafta do?" he stuttered, feeling his heart pound and his palms begin to sweat.

He really hoped he didn't ask for anything...extreme.

"Well... what do you **WANT** to do?" the raven asked coolly, cocking his head to the side and giving Naruto a small smile.

The blonde's eyes widened and lips lips curled in disgust.

"Ewww! No! I will **NOT** have s-s-s-"he stammered, his face feeling hot,"Do _**IT**_ with you in the middle of the teachers' lounge!"

He couldn't even say the word 'sex' in front of Sasuke! What was up with that! He could say that word with anyone else! Hell, he could say that word in front of his parents and not get all flustered and nervous! So why couldn't he say it in front of the damned Uchiha!

The pale teen's eyes twinkled mischievously as his smile turned into a perverted smirk as he leaned down so that his mouth was level with the tan male's ear.

"I never said that, did I?" he murmured, his breath tickling his ear and sending electro-shocks of bliss racing through every nerve in his body.

The shorter boy closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart and jittery nerves that demanded he jump the dark-eyed boy, and also to secretly indulge in the heat emanating from the taller teen's body and his deep sexy voice blowing into his ear.

"You're the one who suggested it. And since that seems to be at the front of your mind, why don't we make your fantasy of me taking you in the teachers' lounge a reality?" the older male purred, hands sliding up his exposed chest to roll his nipples between his fingers.

Blue eyes shot open as he tried not to moan at how good it felt. Damn! He'd forgotten to button up his shirt!

"E-ey! N-noo!" he whimpered, pushing the pale teenager away from him, who surprisingly, let him go quickly.

His face went red again as he turned around quickly, missing the predatory leer sent his way as he buttoned up his shirt before he began to adjust his tie.

God must hate him! How come everything ended up leading towards the same situation whenever he was alone or in the presence of the Uchiha!

Strong pale arms wrapped around his waist suddenly, causing Naruto to squeak in alarm and jump. He clenched his teeth and tried pulling away but the ebony-eyed male only pulled him closer. His scent enveloped him like a blanket and he felt himself getting lightheaded from his stimulating scent.

Why did the bastard have to smell so good!

"Well then, how are you going to pay me, dobe?" Sasuke whispered into his ear once more, causing the blonde to shiver and his heart to pound.

He couldn't get aroused again! He just couldn't!

"I-i dont know... I would love to pay using **MONEY** but I used it all for an upcoming concert already." he replied, still continuing to struggle at getting away from the raven's embrace, who seemed to be unaware that the blonde was struggling to get **OUT** of his arms and not **INTO** them as he pressed himself closer to the tan boy.

"Why not ask your parents for money?" Sasuke asked, pressing a kiss onto the shorter teen's neck.

Naruto froze, both from the question and the tingles that shot through him at Sasuke's simple kiss.

Was he really suggesting he ask his parents! And was he really thinking he could just kiss him and get away with it!

The Uchiha nibbling on his earlobe brought the sapphire-eyed boy back to reality and he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remain calm, although it was very hard to do with his stubborn classmate all over him!

"Hell **NO**! If they found out I was failing Algebra my mum would kill me and my father would ground me for _yeeeears_! They cant know!" he elucidated, twitching when he felt the raven begin to move his lips back to his neck. He ignored the fact that he was doing it and instead focused on the delight he was bringing him.

"A-and besides, unless I gave a good enough reason they wouldn't gimme it. And they already gave me the entire month's allowance in advance for this concert."

The Uchiha's teeth joined his lips as he bite and sucked a path down Naruto's neck. The blonde was begin to squirm and he tried not to moan when the pale teen added more suction to his kisses.

Oh god! He could feel himself getting hard!

"T-They told m-me that was a-all I was getting f-for the month so to not a-ah-sk for mo-oh-re without good reason." he mewled, gritting his teeth when the raven continued sucking. He could tell that later there would be huge hickeys adorning his neck..

Sasuke pulled away from his neck and Naruto suppressed a whimper. As much as he hated to admit it, it had felt really good!

"Idiot." the older teenager said, before returning his attention to the other side of the blonde's neck.

Naruto bristled. He was **NOT **an idiot!

"S-shut up! At least I have friends and a-a social life!" he quipped, finding it hard not to pant and moan as more suction was put into Sasuke's kisses. He wasn't even really aware of what a lame comeback he'd given, he was to focused on the lips moving across his skin.

"I do too." the taller male mumbled, pulling back from Naruto's neck.

"Liar!" the blonde growled, struggling once more to get out of the raven's hold now that he had stopped making pleasure race through him with his kisses.

"Think whatever you want, but you stilll have to come up with a method of pay." he said, letting the shorter teen go, a smirk across his lips as he eyed his neck.

The tan boy brought a hand to his neck, knowing exactly why the jerk was smirking. He'd left evidence of his kisses all over his neck and he was happy about it, probably thought of it as a way to brand or mark him as his own. Deep down that gave him another thrill of pleasure to know he was marked as Sasuke's, but he wouldn't acknowledge that that was the reason he was feeling so happy.

"I dont know what to pick!" he grumbled, pouting as he glared at his classmate.

Sasuke smiled as his eyes gleamed.

"Want me to choose for you?" he asked, an innocent smile on his face.

Naruto immediately tensed and glared harder at him.

That in itself was a _**HORRIBLE **_idea... well, it was if you did **NOT** want something kinky and sexually-active... which the blonde **SOO **didn't... Well that's what he tried convincing himself was what he **DIDN'T** want, although he knew otherwise.

"_**NO**_! It would be something gross or embarrassing!" the tan teen snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well what if I gave you some options?" Sasuke suggested, his innocent smile still in place.

The worst he could do was suggest sex... which Naruto would refuse of course...

"...Fine." he agreed, eyeing the Uchiha warily.

The innocent smile quickly deepened.

"Option 1 : you let me explore your body-" he began, before he was cut off by the blonde.

_**"NO!" **_he hollered, his face a vivid red as he grit his teeth together.

The bastard had _**SOME**_ nerve suggesting that!

"-I will do nothing more than undress you, I promise." Sasuke continued.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

The Uchiha was probably a bigger pervert than Kakashi-sensei and his grandfather combined! There was **NO WAY** he'd keep that promise! And besides, it was embarrassing! He didn't want to be seen naked! P.E was a totally different story where you _**HAD**_ to undress than _**WILLINGLY **_getting naked in front of someone, especially someone you happened to _**LIKE**_!

"I don't believe you! What's my next option!" he scoffed, pinning the older boy with the most menacing glare he could muster.

The smile on the pale teenager's lips turned into a smirk, and Naruto had to admit he was worried.

"You give me head."

Naruto stood there in silence, looking at the other male. He words had sounded very close to...

_**"...WHAT!" **_he screamed, his face feeling as though it were on fire from how hot it felt.

There was no way someone could blush this much or turn this red without having a fever or without being _**Hinata**_! The girl blushed so much that he actually wondered if she had a fever 24/7, and he was sure that he had just broken the record for blushing.. or at least beat Hinata at it cuz the girl blushed like no one's business!

"Sometimes you make me think you're deaf and retarded with how much you constantly yell." Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples in slight annoyance.

Naruto ground his teeth together as his hands curled at his sides, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the taller male. He was _**REEEEALLY**_ pushing his luck!

"Excuse me!" he snarled, trying to remind himself that if he punched the prick, although it would feel great at the time it would just end up bad since he wouldn't tutor him and if he did still tutor him he'd demand something of much higher value.

"Just pick, usuratonkachi." the pale-skinned teen snorted, frowning as he rolled his eyes at the short teen.

"I don't like either option! Isn't there a third?" the younger boy scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and diverting is eyes towards the floor.

God! Talk about horrible options! This was exactly why you never let a pervert choose important things for you! He should've learned that by now considering _**WHO**_ his grandfather was! For god's sake, the man was famous for being a pervert!

"Third is you fail." Sasuke stated calmly, bringing the blonde's mind back to the present.

"Fuck you!" he barked, glaring angrily at the Uchiha.

He smiled at him and Naruto snarled at him.

"I'd never bottom to you, dobe, even in your dreams. But this isn't the time to speak about your fantasies, so pick an option already!"

**"NO!" **Naruto growled out, choosing to ignore the teme's comment as he stared defiantly at his classmate.

He would** NOT** go for either of those options! He was not some whore who could be so easily persuaded!

"If you don't your going to fail your class .. " the older teen spoke, his lips in a frown.

The blonde scoffed and kept his arms crossed.

"And you won't be able to go to this concert that you invested so much thought and money into, and from what I understand, seems to be **VERY** important to you. Besides that you'd get grounded." Sasuke continued explaining.

"..."

The tan teen could only stare. He had a point but still...

"Naruto."

Blue eyes darted away from dark ones.

His friends.. Maybe one of them could help him!

Shikamaru was super smart and so was Neji and Sakura.. and Gaara was intelligent also! He had a variety of smartness around him to choose from!

"One of my frie-" he mumbled before his classmate spoke.

"No they wouldn't, at least not without spilling it. The only one who would be willing would be Sai."

Naruto flinched.

Damn.. He'd forgotten that. Even though they probably _**WOULD **_tutor him, they'd tell his parents so that it wouldn't happen again and so he could get **MORE** help.. and he really didn't need that. And they would also make strange demands of him in exchange for tutoring...

Shikamaru would probably demand he ditch class with him, which would most likely be P.E and one of the blonde's favourite classes.. Neji would probably demand he act like his servant and fetch him everything he wanted.. Sakura would demand he go shopping with her and try on every "cute" outfit she threw his way, something he'd much rather avoid.. it was hard enough with his big sister trying to do the same, he didn't need it from her too.. And Gaara would demand they go on dates and do couple things... not that much unlike from Sasuke either which was kinda disturbing.

His mind was brought to the present by the Uchiha's sexy voice.

" And do you really want _**Sai**_ to tutor you?" the raven asked.

"_**NO!" **_the blonde screamed, staring at Sasuke with large disbelieving sapphire eyes.

Did the teme really think he'd go to Sai for tutoring!

"The bastard would try things on you that would make you uncomfortable, especially compared to all the pleasant things I do to you." the Uchiha smirked, moving towards the smaller boy once more.

Naruto backed away, flinching when his back hit something. He turned and saw that he had hit the wall... _**AGAIN! **_

Damn! The bastard was constantly cornering him! It wasn't fair! He was going to be robbed of his virtue by a perverted rich boy! He was so panicky he could've cried.

"Besides, we've know each other since we were kids. You didn't meet Sai 'til last year. If you would ask me, I'd choose myself opposed to that creepy pervert." the ebony-eyed whispered, causing the sapphire-eyed teenager to whip his head back around when that voice was suddenly at his ear.

His eyes widened. Oh god! How did the bastard get in front of him so quickly!

Frightened sapphire eyes met lust-laced obsidian.

"B-but...if i chose you will you actually _**HELP**_ me!" the blonde mumbled, biting hislip nervously.

"Of course."

He swallowed audibly.

"Really? Or is it gonna be like last night when you said you would but you didn't do anything!" he exclaimed, frowning up at the raven.

"I did things." he scoffed,smirking as he said so.

"Not school-related!" Naruto snorted, pressing back into the wall.

Sasuke went stiff and gazed down at the blonde with a serious look on his face. His lips pressed into a grim line.

"..."

The petite male sighed and gazed away.

"That's what I thought. You know what, I'd rather fail than do something so-"

Suddenly, a pale hand was over his mouth. Curious sapphire eyes met defiant onyx for a brief second before those dark eyes softened with defeat.

"**FINE!** I'll do it, I'll _**help**_ you."

Naruto smiled, and then removed Sasuke's hand from over his mouth. He brought the Uchiha's hand to his chest and leaned forward slightly. The pale teen stared at him dumfoundedly before the younger of the two leaned in the rest of the way and placed a quick chaste kiss on his lips.

Sasuke's lips were soft and as much as he wanted to keep going he pulled back, blushing as he did so. The Uchiha's eyes were glazed and he leaned forward and tried to recapture the blonde's lips but the small male quickly pressed his fingers to the elder's mouth, a smirk on _**his**_lips for a change.

"Good, and if you dont I'll tell Kyuubi." he beamed, feeling superior to the teme for once.

The raven pulled back and stared at the blonde questioningly, his brow raised in puzzlement.

"Tch! Your _**BROTHER?" **_he scoffed.

Naruto frowned.

"Just cuz he acts like a total spazz-tastic dumbass doesn't mean he actually is!" he retorted, his frown turning into a pout.

"Pfft. Whatever you say, dobe." the pale teenager snorted, rolling his dark eyes at the smaller boy's words.

Naruto was offended. Just cuz his aniki was an idiot it didn't mean other people were allowed to call him one! That was a privilege only **HE** and Naruko were privy too!

"Don't insult my brother!" he snapped, staring angrily at his tutor.

The dark-eyed male just rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"You still haven't chosen?"

Naruto's glare quickly vanished. Damn. He had tried avoiding that topic for as long as possible.

"Um.."

He bit his lip.

If he went with option A there was _**NO WAY**_ Sasuke would be able to keep his hands to himself, even if he **DID** promise. And besides, if he happened to get aroused, it be quite obvious with him standing stark-naked before the pervert, and if that happened the Uchiha probably **WOULD** ignore his own promise and start touching him without his consent and then Naruto would **DEFINITELY** lose his virginity!

Sasuke stared at him intently, 1`patiently awaiting his answer as his dark lusty eyes locked onto his own blue orbs.

There was no way out of this anymore. He'd have to use his "cute charms" as Naruko had put it, and lightly seduce his way out of the problem. It was his only and last hope. Besides, if the teme wanted to try and get into his pants, the prick was going to have to at the very least **WORK **for it, and anyways, he was pretty confident he would be able to resist after hanging out with him a bit.

"Can I s-suggest my own option?" he gulped, staring up at the older teen from lowered lashes as he bit his lower lip demurely. It's the trick Naruko had taught him that usually worked on anyone and had the person totally caving.

Sasuke's eyes darkened and his body tensed. Signs that it was indeed successful.

The raven's voice was husky when he spoke,"Go ahead, usuratonkachi."

The blonde lowered his gaze and twiddled his fingers in a way that he'd seen Hinata do countless times when she was asking someone for a favor. It always made them flustered, whether it was a girl or a boy it didn't matter and they usually did what she asked. He just hoped he could pull it off and put it to good use since right now he needed all the seducing techniques he could think of.

"How about we go on a uhm date instead?" he murmured, blushing as he chewed on his bottom lip as he gazed at him with what he hoped was an innocent face.

But instead of answering Sasuke stood frozen for several seconds...

Naruto frowned. Did he not hear him?

He repeated his suggestion, but the taller teenager had yet to move.

"S-sasuke?" he whispered, when the teen had yet to move or even speak. His dark eyes glazed over as though he were in a trance and his lips were pursed, his brows drawn together in a look of concentration.

Oh crap! He'd blown it! His amateur attempts at innocent seduction had failed! He was going to have to give the Uchiha a blow-job because there was now way he could allow the raven to touch him!

He may have needed a tutor for Algebra but he knew the answer to that equation!

Naruto - Clothes + Sasuke x Touching = Lost Virginity!

But if _**HE**_did the touching there was more of a chance that it wouldn't happen cuz he was very certain on his self-control! He could keep it in his pants, and it's not like the teme could actually see if he did happen to get aroused anyways.

But suddenly hands were cupping the back of his neck and he was being pulled forward. His lips crashing against warm pale ones for a long second.

"S-Sasuke!" he squeaked, his face turning a deep red when they parted.

The pale teen had a smirk on his lips.

"Perfect alternative, dobe."

**xxx**

Kushina stared at Minato, her mouth slightly open.

To say that Namikaze Kushina was surprised would not only be an understatement but it wouldn't bring justice to **ALL** the emotions she was feeling at the question she'd just been asked.

"What?" she replied, her lips forming a pout.

The blonde's hands tightened around hers as his thumbs continued to make soothing circles on the backs of her hands. She knew he was trying to calm himself down.

"Have you been sleeping with other men?" Minato re-asked, his handsome face locked into a serious expression as his sapphire eyes clashed with her own emerald gaze.

The green-eyed woman growled and pulled her hands from her partner's hold.

"Minato! What a stupid thing to say! Since when was I supposedly doing such a disgusting thing!" the redhead snapped, glaring up at her husband angrily.

How could he even suggest that she'd gone around sleeping with other people while she was perfectly content with being married and _**ONLY **_being sexually active with _**HIM**_! It was a vile disgusting thing to do and she would much rather drop dead than do such an act!

"Look, it's only a question. It's a simple yes or no." he snapped back, his blue eyes diverting to the carpet.

Her heart lurched at the pain she saw embedded within his eyes. Whatever it was that had caused this to plague his mind, it was seriously hurting him.

"Since when have you thought that of me?" she asked, her own gaze moving to the floor as she bit her lip, trying not to cry. It would be stupid and girly to burst into tears just cuz he didn't trust her. As much as she hated to admit, it hurt.. knowing that her own husband thought that she was unfaithful.

She reached forward and clasped his hands as she returned her gaze to him. He still didn't look at her.

"_**WHO **_told you such an idiotic lie, Minato?" she murmured, her voice soft, contradicting with her violent thoughts..

She was going to find the person responsible for clouded her husband's mind with such negative thoughts and beat them to bloody pulps! When she was done with them no one would be able to recognize who they had been! They were going to wish that they hadn't ever met Namikaze Kushina or ever even told such foul lies to her husband about her! She was going to pummel their asses black, blue and damn red!

The blonde sighed and finally gazed at her. Kushina's heart pounded in her chest.

"That doesn't matter, Kushina."

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she stared at him in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter! Minato, if it puts our marriage and the trust between us in danger then it **DOES **matter!" she exclaimed, her lips in a deep frown.

She couldn't believe he'd just said that! How could something that was getting in between them _**NOT **_matter!

"Kushina, just tell me. I need to know!" he scowled, his eyes narrowing down on her.

It was then that she realized that it wasn't a sudden thing. It had been bothering him for far longer than she'd assumed, and it broke her heart. Her Minato had been hurting, and she was the cause.

She pursed her lips.

"Kushina-" he began before she cut him off by tip-toeing to press her lips to his, her hands cupping his face, pulling him down to press even closer to him.

She would erase those ugly doubts from his mind. She would show him that she has and always will and would be his! Uzumaki Kushina belonged to no one other than Namikaze Minato and that would _**NEVER EVER**_ change!

They pulled apart and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek against his chest. She could hear his heart pounding wildly and she smiled softly while his scent invaded her senses and made her giddy.

"No." she murmured, nuzzling into him as he held him tighter. She loved how his warmth seeped into her. It made her feel safe and cherished. Honestly, this was her favourite place in the world to be : in Minato's arms.

"What?"

Kushina looked up at her husband, reaching up and placing another chaste kiss on his lips.

"No. I haven't cheated on you... **EVER**. Not while we dated or ever since we got married." she promised, giving him her most honest smile.

It was true. She would never cheat on him. He was her world. He'd been her first for everything. Her first boyfriend, her first lover, her first kiss, her first dance, and her first date. She would never dare to sever that deep bond and trust between them! He just meant too much to her!

Minato's blue eyes clouded with doubt and confusion. His full lips became a deep frown and his brows furrowed together. An aura of melancholy surrounded him as he gave her a weak smile.

Kushina's smile wavered.

"I don't understand why not... you're so beautiful and intelligent. You could have any guy you wanted." he whispered, his hands carressing her face.

Kushina looked at him and a silence filled the air between them as she let her eyes roam over his handsome face.

What? She could...have _**any**_...guy? Any guy she wanted...?

Neither made any move to break the silence until suddenly the redhead's hand moved and then the female's fist snapped forward and come in contact with Minato's face. The tan C.E.O landed on the floor with a loud crash, landing face-down a few feet away.

**"OUCH! KUSHINA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" **the Namikaze hollered quickly sitting up, staring at the pale woman in mortification and confusion while blood dribbled down his nose.

The smaller woman glared down the floor, hands clenched at her sides as her hair fell in front of her angry emerald eyes. Her entire body shook in anger.

The bastard had some nerve to talk to her like that! He was above such self-pity! The man she'd married wasn't like that! The man she'd married wasn't a self-doubting coward! The man she'd married...

"And I have him. " she barked, gritting her teeth as her own nails cut into her palms.

"Kushina?"

The blonde was suddenly up on his feet, approaching her slowly.

The man she'd married was becoming the things she hated... And all because..

Fingers rested on her chin, tilting her face up to gaze into confused sapphire eyes. A large bruise was already forming on his cheek, his lower lip was busted and bleeding, and blood was smeared beneath his nose.

Kushina bit her lip and lowered her eyes, feeling anger, guilt and sadness fill her.

"Hina."

His voice was soft and it made her forget all her worries for a few seconds until her eyes went back to his beautiful face and saw the damage she'd done.

"But I guess its my fault..." she snarled, closing her eyes and moving away from her husband,"All those nights that I came home late..."

It all made sense. Her nightly disappearances would lead anyone in that obvious direction, and she was a fool for not noticing it. No, she was more than just a fool for not noticing Minato's doubts and pain until **NOW**.

"But I swear, Minato, never in my life have I ever been with another man but you! _**YOU**_ know that! You were my first. My first for everything and you will always be." she said, her cheeks turning pink at her last statement.

Abruptly, arms wrapped around her waist, making her blush darken and her heart skyrocket.

"Forgive me. It was stupid of me to doubt you." he whispered into her ear, causing shivers to run through her.

"I forgive you. But I still want to know who put those doubts into your mind?" she replied, twisting in his arms so she was face-to-face with him.

Minato sighed, but still answered her.

"Kyuubi told me that that was his assumption. And normally he **IS **correct and all of us know that... That's why I began to doubt you.. and then we all began to think that but we began ignoring it. No one ever brought it up, until Kyuubi would get tired of pretending that he didn't know that things were weird between us. We fought every time he mentioned it." he explained, his eyes clouding in worry.

The pale woman frowned.

Her son had thought she was cheating on Minato?

"Kyuubi.. that's why he's been so.." she sighed, hugging the blonde tighter.

He seemed to understand her need for comfort as he began threading his fingers through her long red hair as he pulled her closer.

"Well, I feel so bad about all this. I created so much problems at home, especially for you. You have enough worries with the company and I've only been adding more."

Minato pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"You don't need to feel bad, Kushina, and at least we just fixed this problem between us. And the deal with the Uchiha company has been made, so there went half my worries." he spoke, smiling down at her.

His sapphire eyes were shining with happiness and it made Kushina smile back.

"Well... its almost time for me to leave." he said, removing his arms from around her and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

The emerald-eyed woman blinked in confusion as her husband began dressing.

He was leaving? Agh! That was so not fair! They had just settled this issue and now he had to leave! Well, not if she had anything to say about it!

"Well, I'll see you later." he grinned at her when he had finished dressing and began heading towards the door.

Quickly, she wrapped her hand around his wrist, effectively causing him to stop and turn back to look at her.

"Where are you going!" she pouted, biting her lower lip.

Minato scratched at the back of his head with his free hand, his eyes were laced with confusion. Kushina had to resist laughing at how dumbly adorable and innocent he looked, which she knew first hand he was anything but. The Minato she'd married was intelligent and also perverted, but that's what she loved about him.

"Uhhh... the office?"

It was more of a question than an answer.

Kushina smirked, and walked up to him, placing her other hand on his chest. She felt her husband's heart speed up slightly and she rejoiced.

"No, we're going to finish what you started! You're not leaving me like this." she whispered into his ear, smirking even wider when she felt his heart begin to beat wildly.

She had him.

"K-Kushina I-I hafta g-go." he stammered, his face turning a shade of pink as his sapphire eyes locked onto hers.

She could see his discomfort and she knew the reason for it. He wanted it as bad as she did, his smoldering eyes gave that away, but he wouldn't let _**HIS**_ needs come before his work. That's what had attracted her when they had been dating, his dedication to what he did and honestly she liked that about him but at moments like these, his self-sacrificing ways were something she extremely hated.

"You're the boss! You can arrive late you know! Tell them a lie if you don't want to be there without a reason, tell them it was a family emergency." she pouted, removing her hands from his person and twisting her fingers around his tie as she pressed her body against his purposely, trying to diminish his self-control.

"T-that'd be bad! I-I-" he stuttered, watching her fingers in a hypnotized manner as they worked on loosening the green tie he wore,"I-I have to sex - _**set**_- an example for the employees, Hina.."

Her fingers moved down to slowly unbutton his shirt and he just stared at her hands. He was somewhat mesmerized and she knew that if she moved quickly he'd snap out of it, so unfortunately she _**HAD**_ to go slow.

"Minato, I haven't had sex in almost a month, and I _**REALL**_**Y **want you right now." she purred against his mouth, seeing his beautiful cerulean eyes haze over.

She was so winning! Man, once she had him naked she was **SO** not going slow or gentle with the man! He had denied her far **TOO **long for her to be denied again after only having started. It hadn't even been 20 minutes that they had started when they had had to stop already.

She mentally celebrated as her fingers brushed against the final button, her heart pounding in excitement and her body throbbing in anticipation, but her celebrating was cut short when suddenly her hands were being removed from the shirt.

**NOOO!** He'd snapped out of his sexual trance! He was going to deny her after an entire month that she had to distance herself from him!

She felt her eyes water and she felt anger boil inside her. After all she'd done for him he was going to prohibit her this **ONE** request!

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me!" she growled, gritting her teeth as she stared angrily at the carpet.

So much for spending quality time with her husband while the kids were gone!

"Going an _**ENTIRE MONTH**_ without you! Never ever since the day we got married have I gone that long without you! And I did it cuz I knew you needed the space cuz of all the work you had to do!" she continued, oblivious to everything around her except her quivering hands still held in Minato's larger ones.

"Kushina."

"I had to go and buy a _**gym**_ membership! Everyday after work I'd go there and run and exercise my sexual frustrations and anxieties away! I need this Minato.. and I was positive you did too." she whimpered.

She heard Minato take in a sharp breath.

"Kushina, I'm going to be late if I dont leave now..." he sighed, running his thumbs across the backs of her hands.

She remained silent, trying to control the tears that were suddenly streaming down her cheeks and landing on their joined hands.

Oh god! She was crying!

Suddenly she was being pulled into a tight one-armed embrace and her face was tilted upwards.

"I'm sorry, Hina." her husband quickly apologized before pressing their lips together.

Kushina could taste the sweetness that was Minato as well as the salt from her own tears. Her finger curled at the nape of his neck as she pressed her naked body against his half-bare chest.

She knew this kiss wouldn't last and so she tried to prolong it for as long as she could.

Seconds later it ended and Minato was pulling back, fondly smiling down at her.

"I promise you, Kushina, that when I get home we'll do it okay?" he whispered against her ear as he nuzzled his face against her temple.

"Really?"

She felt his hands slither to her breasts and give a light squeeze as lips clamped down on her neck suddenly, a tongue lavishing her skin, making her moan as her blood started pumping throughout her system.

"Yeah. I promise. I actually can't wait." Minato whispered huskily against her neck.

"O-okay then, b- but you owe me an entire night then to make up for the entire month that I wasn't able to be with you!" she panted, biting her lip as the blonde kissed a trail down her neck to her collar.

He pulled away suddenly and the redhead mewled in displeasure.

Lust-laced sapphire eyes locked with hazy emerald as a predatory smirk splayed across the tan C.E.O's sinful lips.

"Awesome."

* * *

**Sorry for the looonng delay and the longness of the Chapter. As I've mentioned I have no clue where I'm going with it **


	13. Almost

Sasuke walked towards his car, hands jammed into his pant pockets as a smirk splayed across his features. He was in a chipper mood and all thanks to a certain blonde. Honestly the day couldn't get any better!

One : He had been given the opportunity to punch the creepy look-a-like's face in, which he'd been wanting to do for a very long time. The fucking bastard deserved it for always attempting to grope his dobe. It was somewhat a good thing that the usuratonkachi was best friend's with Haruno Sakura, one of his more composed fan-girls, since she lashed out at whoever came within distance of the tan male, which usually meant Sai.

Two : He'd been able to sexually touch and relieve Naruto! One of his most deepest fantasies if fucking him didn't count. God, if just touching the blonde like that had nearly sent him over the edge he couldn't wait til they went all the way. It was going to mind-blowing!

He felt his lower regions begin to stir at the mental images and he quickly diverted his attention as he pulled his keys from his pockets. Getting a hard-on while walking to his car in the middle of the parking lot wasn't really something he wanted... unless Naruto was waiting for him in the backseat where they would have a quick fuck before going somewhere else to-

"Sasuke!"

His mind drifted as the voice of the very person haunting his mind reached his ears, his hands frozen on the door-handle before he turned and stared at the blonde running towards him, his heart beating erratically in his chest as he watched the tan teen approach him.

A smirk spread across his lips when the shorter male was in front of him, slightly panting, his cheeks a little flushed, his hair messier than usually and his pink kissable lips parted. It took a lot of self control not to ravish the blonde in the middle of the parking lot... Or better yet, in the backseat of his black car like he'd fantasized just a couple of seconds ago.

"S-Sasu-ke." Naruto panted, leaning forward slightly and leaning his hands against his knees, trying to catch his breath before his cerulean gaze came up and met Sasuke's obsidian orbs,"Sasuke.."

And three : The best thing about today being his classmate before him. He had managed to snag a date with Uzumaki Naruto. After the ordeal in the teacher's Lounge Naruto had agreed to come over to Sasuke's place after their date, which helped since his mother really wanted to meet him.

"I've- been looking for you- since- the bell rang, teme!" he huffed, standing upright.

Black brows arched upward. What could Naruto possibly be looking for him for? The blonde had made it a habit to usually avoid him after school was out and done with, even going as far as running the opposite way if they managed to cross paths in the hallways .

"For?"

The shorter male's blue eyes darted down and a blush stained his cheeks as he nibbled on his bottom lip. Sasuke had to resist the urge to violate the dobe where he stood.

"C-can I go with you to your house?"

The Uchiha felt his heart stop. Uzumaki wanted to come to _**HIS**_ house ... on his own... with no coaxing or blackmailing needed from his behalf! Could the day get _**ANY **_better!

His mind quickly went over all the possible things they could do upon arriving at his house, all of them involving nudity, well granted no one was home. If anyone was, well he'd just have to settle for heavy petting, which of course he didn't mind cuz he was still going to be touching the blonde.

A smile spread across his lips as he nodded.

"It would be my pleasure."

The shorter boy bit his lip and blushed as he went around to the passenger's side as Sasuke himself slide into his seat, throwing his messenger bag into the backseat before starting the car. His schoolmate glanced around the car interior nervously as the raven pulled out of the parking lot and began driving in the direction of his house.

The Uchiha couldn't help but wonder why the dobe was so nervous.

Was it cuz he was in a small confined space with him? Or cuz they were going on a date soon? Or was it something else entirely? All of them were pretty good guesses, but that was all they were guesses, he wouldn't know for sure unless he asked directly.

He snuck peeks at the boy, noticing that he kept chewing his bottom lip continuously as he fiddled with his fingers or with a loose string on the strap of his own messenger bag, his cerulean gaze focused out the window and occasionally on his hand when he moved it to change gears and he brushed it against his thigh causing his tan cheeks to pinken and make him squirm in his seat as he himself smirked.

Uzumaki Naruto was definitely gay but **SO **in denial.

The raven pulled to a stop at a red light, taking advantage and turning to face his blonde companion. He opened his mouth to speak but the blonde's voice cut him off before he could speak.

"When did you find out you were -you know- gay?" Naruto asked, ducking his head low as a deep blush covered his entire face.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in a questioning manner. He remained silent and unmoving before curious blue eyes slowly came to face him.

Their eyes locked momentarily before Naruto's face grew a deep shade of crimson as his sapphire eyes quickly darted elsewhere, unwilling to make direct eye contact as he shifted in his seat.

The Uchiha frowned, more from disappointment that he couldn't see directly into the dobe's pretty blue eyes than any actual discomfort at the question. He actually thought it was cute how the blonde was curious, it would make their sex-life so much more interesting and satisfying.

The light changed to green making Sasuke refocus his attention on the road as he moved onward.

"I mean -well -you know -when did you accept the fact that y-you were gay?" the blonde sputtered, finally turning and meeting the raven's onyx eyes as he began waving his hands in front of himself wildly as his face went a deeper crimson colour, if possible, as he spoke.

The Uchiha stayed silent and spared him a few glances, wondering where that random question came from. The question wasn't just something the blonde was throwing out at random, he could tell by his... exaggerated... reactions. It had been swarming in his mind for some time... probably since the dobe had stepped into the car.

"So? When did you accept it, Sasuke?" Naruto prodded after the silence had dragged on between them, glancing at him shyly through lowered lashes.

Sasuke scoffed, shaking his head as he finally pulled into his driveway and set the car into parking.

"Naruto, I'm **not **gay." he stated, turning to give the blonde boy a serious look.

The blue-eyed boy frowned, his sweet lips pressed together in a grim line, his cerulean eyes glaring daggers at him.

The Uchiha could instantly tell that that was **NOT** the answer the tan male had wanted to hear and he had a pretty good guess why.

He didn't want to think that his feelings and emotions were being played around with even if he kept insisting he didn't swing that way, which they both knew was a lie. Uzumaki Naruto definitely had the hots for Uchiha Sasuke.

Sighing he leaned over and cupped the smaller boy's face in his hand, not failng to notice the irritated gleam in his sapphire eyes or the rosy bluhs on his tan cheeks as he tried pulling away but failing since the door was obstructing his way.

"Usuratonkachi, I don't like men. I like just you, as cheesy and cliché as that sounds." he answered, quickly leaning the remainder of the way over and capturing the younger male's lips in a quick kiss.

He smirked as he pulled away, noticing how red and flushed the smaller teen's face looked. He was so easy to stimulate and get a response from.

"Teme! What the fuck!" the blonde began to fume," Y-you can't just kis-!"

The Uchiha pressed their lips together again, accomplishing in shutting the shorter teen up.

Geez, even though he was cute he sometimes **DID** talk way too much.

_**xxx**_

Sanbi stared at Kyuubi blankly. Surely he had heard his best friend incorrectly and he hadn't _**ACTUALLY**_ said anything about being jealous that he couldn't _**FUCK **_his own biological sister. Obviously, he needed to see the doctor soon to see if maybe he was going slightly deaf...

"I'm sorry. I misheard what you said, Kyuu." he chuckled embarrassed as his cheeks coloured and he pulled the sheets up to his chin and gazed down at the creases on his sheets. "I thought you said you wanted to be in her husband's place on the day of her honeymoon so that you could -you know- do _**it **_with her."

His friend stayed silent and the swimmer moved his pink gaze towards him when the silence continued.

His crimson eyes stared intently, almost intimidatingly, into his own, his pierced lips were pulled down into a deep scowl and his brows were furrowed together. He looked extremely displeased and like he was ready to punch his lights out. If the small brunette hadn't been friends with the redhead for ages and knew his facial expressions well, he _**WOULD **_have been under the impression that the Namikaze heir _**DID **_want to beat him to a pulp, but as it were he knew that it meant he was scrutinizing him critically for any signs for what he was about to say. Sadly, that was the face he put when he was trying to assess someone's reaction, which tended to intimidate people.

"You heard me correctly Sanbi. I **AM** envious that I'm not gonna be the one to take my sister's virginity on the day of her honeymoon." he spoke seriously, his face yet unchanged from his angry expression.

The pale boy stared at his best friend with wide disbelieving eyes and his mouth slightly agape.

Kyuubi was- was- _**IN LOVE WITH HIS TWIN SISTER!**_

The redhead's expression quickly changed from angry to hurt then quickly back to neutral. The pale teen quickly snapped his mouth shut and gazed solemnly at his the tan heir's smooth pierced lips. He immediately knew he had hurt his friend's feelings with the response he'd given..

But...

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how else to react.

How could that even be possible! She was his sister! His blood relative! His _**TWIN! **_It was **wrong **of him to have incestuous feelings for her! It was _**wrong**_ for him to want a physical relationship with her! It was...

'Just as wrong for him to be with someone like me.' he though melacholically, his magenta eyes lowering towards his sheet-covered feet. His hands clutched the covers tightly, his knuckles going white as he bit his lip brutally, a small trickle of blood trailing down his lip.

Inwardly he chuckled mirthlessly. At least he knew that he could still feel, even though he would've thought he'd be numb to everything by now, especially since it felt like there was a gapping hole in his chest that was only tearing more and more with each passing day. He really wanted to cry, but it was an unmanly thing to do...

"Stop that!" Kyuubi barked, his hands suddenly cupping his face. The pale teen caught a glimmer of guilt and anger shimmering in the older male's crimson eyes before their lips crashed together in a firm yet gentle kiss.

Sanbi could fell the tears welling in his eyes as his friend put more pressure into their kiss as his hands moved to his neck, pulling him forward as he pushed the brunette's smaller body down onto the mattress.

This didn't mean anything.. at least not to Kyuubi. It meant nothing. Nothing at all. Sanbi wasn't important. He was a nobody. Just a rebound for his sister.. Just an person that no one wanted. He was useless. Worthless.. He meant nothing to Kyuubi.

His fingers twisted into the taller male's hair and he pressed closer to his body, feeling a hot trail of tears fall from the corner of his eyes. He quickly clenched them shut, opening his mouth for the redhead's adventuring tongue.

The tan male's hands ventured down and pulled the sheets from his body, skin pressing against skin as lips moved hungrily against each other. Lips biting and sucking, fingers clawing and stroking in a desperate manner.

But this meant nothing to _**one**_of them. It was just sex to _**one **_of them.. but if only for the moment, Kyodaigame wanted to pretend that this meant something to _**both **_of them. That maybe, he was loved and Namikaze Kyuubi **DID**in fact love and care about him... And that at the end of this it was him that Kyuubi chose instead of his sister even if it was the wrong choice or the wrong thing to wish for..

_**xxx**_

Minato sat in his desk, his fingers tapping impatiently against his desktop as his sapphire eyes scanned through the fine print on the papers set before him. The tapping stopped when he reached over for his coffee, bringing the cup to his lips and taking a deep drink before setting it back down on its coaster.

He glanced at the cup, placing the papers down on the desk, frowning the entire time before picking the papers back up. His fingers drummed against the desk once more, this time more quickly as his eyes darted across the sheets of paper once more.

When was the day going to end! God he'd been sitting in his office for - He quickly checked his watch. It was 12:15! - Fifteen minutes! He'd been sitting in this office for _**ONLY**_ fifteen minutes. He face-palmed himself as he let out an irritated breath.

He was already wishing the day was over and it had barely started! God! He really wanted to go home right now and just fuck Kushina until dusk! He pouted and slumped forward in his desk, his chin resting on the desktop as exhaled deeply once more. Why couldn't he have just listened to her and just stayed home and made up some excuse, or even just said he wasn't going to come in today at all? Why did he have to let work come before fucking his horny wife!

The beep of the office phone brought the blonde out of his brooding.

"Sir, Uchiha Madara is here already. Shall I send him up?" came the voice of his secretary over the speaker.

Minato reached over and pressed a button,"Yes, you can send him up."

"Yes, sir."

Sighing and getting reorganized, the blonde waited for his partner to arrive, neatly stacking the papers he'd been reading.

Well, since the day had just started he should think about the meetings he had today and do them all with proficiency so that he could just get home and be with Kushina for as long as was possible!

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he reached for it. The screen flashed, indictaing he had a new message. Flipping open his phone he saw that it was from his spouse. Smiling, he read the short yet endearing message.

'Miss u already! 3'

He smiled as he re-read it. His entire being feeling lighter as he thought of his beautiful wife. But one glance at his watch and he let out an exasperated groan. God, the day was going by so slooooow.

_**xxx**_

Sakura sat on the hood of her parked red new car, crossing her jean-clad legs as she leaned her arm against her leg, chin resting in her palm as her other hand held her pink and red phone. She tapped her manicured fingers against her cheek, waiting impatiently for her best friend to step out of the almost completely empty building.

She had no clue were the blonde was and she had texted him asking where he was as well but so far she had received no answer from the teen.

School had been out for almost ten minutes already and the building was practically empty, save for a few students staying behind or a few teachers walking towards their vehicles in the opposite parking lot.

She pouted as she waited, feeling unbelievably bored.

It was very peculiar that her blonde friend had yet to be seen, usually he was very eager about getting off campus. Most of the time he was the first out of the main doors since his final class was near the entrance, so where the hell was he? Naruto usually beat **HER** to her car and she wasn't that far from the parking lot either.

She frowned and let out a huff, uncrossing her legs and placing her hands on her knees as she glared at the double-doors, wishing the blonde idiot would just come out already.

She had places to go. She had to go to the mall and search for a dress for a party that was about 3 weeks away. She had to go home and finish some homework, and she also had to do chores since her mother was working late tonight and then she had to get to work.

Gritting her teeth, she jumped off her car and dusted off her jeans and adjusted the straps of her green tank-top before grabbing her messenger bag, shoving her phone into her pocket and stalking towards the school.

Naruto was probably unable to open his locker or probably locked himself by accident in the janitors' closet trying to escape from Sai.

Sighing at the thought she walked faster. The latter was the more likely reason. That bastard Sai constantly put the moves on her best friend and it **REALLY** annoyed her.

First of all, he had no right to touch **HER**property! Naruto was her unofficial boyfriend afterall as well as her best friend, which meant she had dibs. Besides that, she had to protect him from the trouble he always seemed to attract, which also made her his unofficial protector, a task given to her by Naruto's own sister.

Secondly, it wasn't fair that Sai didn't pay attention to her what-so-ever.

She wasn't very self-centered, well most of the time anyways, but she knew she wasn't ugly. She had an unblemished face, pale smooth skin, full plump lips, soft emerald eyes, and silky shoulder-length pink hair. She was beautiful, something her blonde friend liked to constantly remind her of when he would look at her with a somewhat glazed look. Actually, she was even considered one of the "hot" girls on campus.

And lastly, the jerk looked like Sasuke, the boy she'd had a crush on since elementary school So every time she saw Sai attempt to grope Naruto she imagined it was the Uchiha and that not only disturbed her but somewhat pissed her off.

Sasuke was her dream guy, the guy she'd like to one day marry and live happily-ever after with, so imaging it was _**HIM **_touching the blonde made it seem somewhat like betrayal. She knew it was somewhat childish to think that way when she was a teenager but that's the way it was.

She really liked the stoic teen and so it was awkward imaging **HIM** touching _**HER **_Naruto...

Naruto Uzumaki. Her best friend, her "boyfriend".

She smiled fondly as she reached the main door, a small blush staining her pale cheeks as she thought of her best friend.

He was very cute and handsome, and deep down she really liked him, but Sasuke was her number one. If she ever found out Sasuke was unavailable, she'd most likely go for Naruto, considering Sai was gay.

The thought of Sai brought her back to reality as she walked through the empty halls, green eyes scanning for any sign of her blonde being terrorized by said raven.

She honestly wondered at times how she'd become best friends with such a moron and why she even bothered with him sometimes. Honestly, if she'd never met him life would be so much easier, albeit very boring and monotonous.

She frowned... Okay maybe she **WAS** glad the moron was her best friend but still! That gave him no right to keep her waiting so long when he himself made it a habit of whining and bitching when she took more than two minutes to get to her own car!

Seriously, the bastard was lucky to have a best friend like her who worried about him! If it had been anyone else they would've left him already to walk all the way home, and it was somewhat of a long walk too!

She turned a corner and spotted a familiar raven stepping out of one of the Art rooms, sketchbook in hand.

"Sai!" she called, rushing up to him.

Maybe he knew where Naruto was, considering he usually stalked him, which she'd have to remind him _**not **_to do.

He turned to look at her and she noticed he had a busted lip, and a semi-bruised eye, which was made more obvious by his pale skin.

She frowned as he smiled at her.

What had happened to him? Three hours ago at lunch he'd been perfectly fine, no black eye or split lip.

"Hello there, Sakura." he greeted, adjusting his backpack onto his shoulder.

"Do you know where Naruto is, Sai?" she asked, avoiding asking what had happened to him. She could ask afterwards anyways.

Sai smiled once more and nodded,"He has already left."

The rosette's brows furrowed and her lips formed a pout.

"He left?"

Naruto had left already? Damn that moron! He must've hitched a ride with Kiba or someone else. Agh! Why couldn't the idiot have told her! Or even texted her? Even though she knew the blonde never even answered his own phone when he got calls or texts, but if he **HAD **then she wouldn't have had to waste her time waiting and she could've been halfway home already and starting on her studies!

She was so going to punch him next time she saw him and she was going to make sure it _**HURT**_!

Sighing deeply, she composed herself and looked at the older boy, who stood staring at her strangely. She frowned up at him.

"What happened to your face, Sai?" she asked, delicate brow raising.

Sai spoke, his grin never wavering,"I was hit."

She scowled and reached forward and tenderly touched his face. The raven didn't flinch even though she knew it probably hurt. She couldn't help but wonder whose nerves he'd grated on to get attacked.

"By whom?"

Her classmate chuckled and placed his hand over her own, slowly removing it from his face, all the while maintaining eye-contact, his eyes glittering peculiarly. Sakura felt her cheeks flush at the warm contact as his hand tightened around hers, not letting it go. Her lips pursed together.

"Uchiha."

Sakura looked at him in a confused manner. Why in the world would Sasuke hit Sai? He didn't know him very well at all or even interact with him enough to want to punch him.

"Sasuke?" she inquired disbelievingly.

The pale teen nodded, his smile diminishing as he touched his busted lip with his other hand.

"Yes."

Sakura looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate on his answer but he continued standing there, looking back at her without saying anything at all as he continued holding onto her hand.

She sighed, knowing he wouldn't say more unless she asked directly, a weird habit of his that he only had around her.

"Why did he hit you Sai?" she frowned.

The dark-eyed teenager smiled dreamily, his eyes hazing slightly at some fond memory before he focused his attention on the rosette again.

"Because I kissed Naruto."

The pale girl stared at him for a few seconds before anger shadowed her face and she clenched her hands tightly. Sai winced but refrained from uttering anything as she squeezed his hand mercilessly.

She couldn't believe it. He. Had. Kissed. Naruto! Sai. Had. Kissed. Her. Naruto!

She glared up at him, and saw him still smiling although she could also see he was in pain from her deathly grip on his hand. Inwardly she took delight in the pain she was causing him.

"You have some nerve to kiss him Sai." she seethed, letting go of his hand quickly and turning her back to him, her body shaking in anger as she tried to calm down. She shouldn't punch him and turn his whole face black and blue, she had to calm down... even if the idea **DID **appeal to her. She couldn't afford to get suspended over a jerk like him... A jerk who happened to kiss _**Naruto..**_

"It was worth it though." Sai responded.

She turned her head to glare murderously at him, imagining the deep pleasure she'd experience if she **DID** hit him. God, the bastard was _**SO**_ lucky she wasn't allowed to hit him.. at least not while on school property. When she saw him in the streets later she'd pound his pretty face in!

"It better have been Sai cuz that's probably the last one you'll _**EVER**_ get." she promised maliciously, emerald eyes burning holes into his own black eyes.

Sai merely smiled as he rubbed soothing circles on the hand thta she had squeezed,"You know, if you like Naruto _**that **_much maybe you should forget about Sasuke, considering he **IS **gay-"

Jade eyes narrowed on the pale teen as her lips curled in anger.

"-And try asking Naruto out instead, before Uchiha gets his hands on him."

The rosette scoffed, glaring daggers at the raven and shouldering past him, leaving a still smiling Sai behind her.

"Goodbye Sakura." he called, his voice echoing in the empty hallway.

She turned her head slightly and saw him flash her a smile. She quickly gave him the finger, making him smile wider before he waved, turned and walked away.

Sakura fumed the entire was towards her car. The creep was always saying weird things! Sasuke wasn't _**GAY**_... and she didn't _**LIKE **_Naruto in a romantic sense.

An image of Naruto kissing her passionately beneath a full moon crossed her mind and she shook the image away, a dark blush dusting her face. She didn't like Naruto in a romantic sense! ...Not at all...

She bit her lip as she approached her car, opening her door and getting in.

And what the hell did Sai mean 'before Uchiha gets his hands on him'?

_**xxx**_

Mikoto lounged on the black sofa, flipping aimlessly through the channels, her dark eyes staring absently at the images flashing by. Goodness, there was nothing good on t.v!

Sighing she turned the television off and stretched out on the sofa, pouting. Why was today so boring anyways! Jesus, being a housewife sure did suck, especially when your children were young adults now and one lived on his own and only visited on the days when she was out shopping and the other didn't really make much mess for you to clean.

Grumbling she closed her eyes and decided that maybe a quick nap was in order, considering the entire house was clean and she had nothing else to do except wait for Sasuke to get home and pester him just to have something to do until her husband arrived.

Sighing deeply again she let her mind drift, thinking about the boy who had captured her youngest son's heart, her brother's well-being, her husband, and when her eldest son would get married.

She was asleep within minutes.

_**xxx**_

"How's this one look, Kaa-chan?" Naruko asked, standing in front of the giant mirror set before the changing rooms, admiring the way the tight strapless leather dress clung to her voluptuous tan body.

"Oh! You look SO adorable!" Kushina gushed, smiling broadly as she clapped her hands together.

She bit her lip and smoothed the dress down against the front of her body, a small frown beginning to form on her soft pink lips. She didn't want to look adorable, she wanted to look sexy, beautiful.

"D-do you think Itachi would like it, Má?" she asked shyly, turning her head to look at herself in the floor-length mirror once more.

"Sweetie, I bet this guy won't care what you're wearing as long as you show enough cleavage." her mother joked, holding out a new dress for her to try on,"Now let's see about this one. Try it on."

Naruko laughed as she took the short violet dress from her mother. She was probably right anyways, so as long as SHE herself liked the dress then what did it matter.

"Ok. Maybe this one will look better on me." she smiled, turning and heading back into the changing room.

"I'm positive it will. Now hurry it up, I still need to find something for myself."

* * *

**Sorry For The Long Delay On Uploading! I Feel So Horrible! Dx**

**But I Was Busy With School Especially Since My Art Teacher and Literature Teacher Have Been Drowning Me In Hard Assignments!**

**Plus I Was Clueless what To Make This Chapter About...**

**Quite Frankly I Want To Be Over And Done WIth This Story Already... That Being Said, Updates Will Probably Take A Little Longer Since I'll Be Making The CHapters Longer...**

**I'M So SORRY! Dx**


End file.
